Date A Fate
by FatherKirei
Summary: Una joven despierta en un cráter sin recordar cómo llegó allí. Incluso mientras busca su pasado, salvará a otros en el camino. Después de todo, no está mal ayudar a otros. (Traduccion autorizada por el autor original Tsukikine) Crossover Fate/Stay Night y Date a Live
1. Lonely Yoshino 1

_"******, ¿Quieres vivir?"_

_"¿Quieres vivir, sin importar qué vida o qué forma adoptes?_

_"Sí, quería seguir viviendo a partir de ahora, más que yo. Bueno, entonces, te mostraré un milagro. Es solo tu cuerpo el que está roto, ¿no? Entonces podemos usarlo... Supongo que tendrá que ser mi cuerpo._

_Silencio._

_Una nueva voz "... No será suficiente ... Si estás dispuesto a llegar tan lejos, entonces acepta esto de mí también. Me gustaría ver cómo tomarás mi regalo"._

* * *

***** despertó en un cráter.

Aunque sabía que debería estar sorprendida, no lo estaba. Como si despertarse en los cráteres fuera algo cotidiano ... o como si hubiera visto cosas más extrañas antes.

Sin embargo, ella no podía recordar nada. Por más que lo intentó, no se le ocurrió nada sobre cómo había llegado allí, o por qué llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una armadura roja y negra. Porque había una armadura negra cubriendo su pecho y espalda y pantalones cortos negros, sobre los cuales había un abrigo rojo. Algo le decía que no se trataba de ropa civil normal, ya fuera simplemente por la apariencia o la sensación de maná _(¿no debería ser extraño?) Que_ fluía por la ropa ... ¿y por ella? De hecho, sintió como si tuviera un segundo corazón, bombeando maná por todo su cuerpo, y sin embargo se sintió mal, como si su cuerpo no tuviera un corazón de maná. ****** no lo entendía, pero por el momento, estaba más preocupada por orientarse que por descubrir los secretos de su nuevo cuerpo.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar su nombre. Estaba en la punta de su lengua y, sin embargo, no podía recordar qué era exactamente. _'Emi',_ decidió. El nombre se sentía bien, a pesar de que tampoco se sentía completo, pero Emi no iba a ser exigente.

Con su nombre determinado, Emi se puso de pie y echó un vistazo al mundo fuera del cráter. A su alrededor había un parque. Pequeños caminos entretejidos entre árboles y arbustos, patos chapoteando en un pequeño estanque y la luz del sol se filtraba a través de los árboles. Se sintió aliviada y suspicaz cuando notó que no había civiles que vieran su ropa extraña o que la hubieran herido por lo que la había dejado en un cráter. ¿Por qué el parque estaría vacío a mitad del día?

Un zumbido comenzó a llenar el aire. Emi se tensó, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Un sentimiento ominoso comenzó a apoderarse.

Hubo una explosión, y de repente Emi se encontró en el centro de un cráter aún más grande, aparentemente ilesa debido al maná que fluyó a través de ella y _reforzó_ sus defensas.

"Coordenadas: GT-1820. Objetivo: Espíritu desconocido, probablemente uno nuevo. Atractivo".

Pequeñas figuras flotaban en el aire, con lo que parecían ser alas de jet pack manteniéndolas en alto. Cada uno llevaba una armadura ajustada y cada uno llevaba lo que parecía ser un arma grande, cada uno apuntando ... directamente ... a ... Emi.

Emi inmediatamente comenzó a moverse, esquivando la cubierta de los árboles justo cuando varias explosiones golpearon donde habría estado hace segundos. Su maná fluyó hacia sus piernas, reforzándolas a alturas que de otra manera serían inalcanzables. El suelo se rompió debajo de sus pies mientras corría, trozos de tierra volando detrás de ella mientras trataba de escapar de sus perseguidores, incluso cuando llovieron explosiones a su alrededor.

A pesar de huir, Emi no entró en pánico en absoluto. Ella no se quedó sin miedo por sí misma, sino por temor a lastimarlos. Las personas por encima de ella eran más parecidas a los niños: frágiles e inofensivas. Se sentía segura, como si supiera que podría sobrevivir. Como si ella hubiera experimentado esto antes ...

_Una bruja se paró frente a él mientras la magia giraba alrededor de ella girando, desatando la ira de los cielos._

Había un dolor punzante en su pecho, una sensación de pérdida. Había perdido algo _(¿o alguien?)_ Importante para ella. Algo o alguien que no pudo ser reemplazado. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba ...

Emi salió de su trance justo a tiempo para ver un barril brillante apuntando a su rostro.

Volteó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas reforzadas y esquivando tanto el disparo como el asaltante que había descendido debajo de las copas de los árboles, antes de ponerse de pie en una posición de lucha, con los brazos extendidos y listo para agarrar, ¿para agarrar qué?

_Espadas_

_Un número infinito de espadas que abarcaban todo un mundo. Espada mundana y legendaria sobre una colina desolada._

Los pasos se produjeron naturalmente cuando chispas de luz se unieron en sus manos, formando vagos contornos de dos cuchillas.

Juzgando el concepto de creación.

Hipotetizando la estructura básica.

Duplicando el material de composición.

Imitando la habilidad de su creación - ERROR! ¡Algo faltaba!

Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento - ERROR!

Reproduciendo los años acumulados -ERROR!

Error. Terminación inminente.

No. ¡Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, y necesitaba un arma para defenderse!

**Anulando procesos fallidos ... éxito.**

Excelente en todos los procesos de fabricación.

Las cuchillas _blancas y negras_, _Kanshou y Bakuya_, le informó su mente, se formaron en sus manos y las levantó ante su rostro para desviar un segundo disparo.

"Trace", murmuró Emi, el canto innecesario ... pero que de todos modos dijo por costumbre. ¿Dónde había recogido un hábito como ese?

Ahora que estaban cara a cara, Emi pudo ver que su atacante era una niña con el pelo corto y blanco. Era lo suficientemente joven como para estar en la escuela secundaria, pero se llevaba como una guerrera entrenada.

Sin embargo, un guerrero entrenado era diferente de uno experimentado _(¿tenía experiencia Emi?)_.

Ahora a corta distancia, la niña dejó caer su arma y sacó un pequeño dispositivo que se reveló que era un sable de luz. Lo balanceó hacia adelante con precisión de libro de texto, un corte hacia abajo destinado a permitirle poner su peso en el golpe.

Emi reforzó sus brazos y lo desvió con una espada. Después de todo, no había necesidad de usar ambas manos para detener la cuchilla cuando la desviaba, solo necesitaba una. Su otra mano fue libre para formar un puño y estrellarse contra su pecho.

Todos los seres vivos necesitan respirar, y la niña no fue la excepción. La intención original de Emi era forzar el aire de sus pulmones, obligándola a retroceder. En cambio, su golpe atravesó a la chica hacia atrás, enviándola a estrellarse contra un árbol y tallando una zanja de tamaño decente.

Emi dio un paso adelante. Estas personas estaban _en su camino_. Le _impedían encontrar lo que perdió_.

Iba a terminar con esta chica.

Otro paso adelante.

Luego otro-

_'Esto no está bien'._

Emi hizo una pausa.

_" Incluso si el mejor resultado posible es que alguien salga lastimado para salvar a muchos otros, todavía quiero buscar una resolución donde nadie resulte herido"._

Las palabras hicieron eco dentro de ella, y se encontró de acuerdo con ellas.

_'¿Alguna vez estaría mal desear que nadie saliera lastimado?'_

Emi continuó acercándose a la niña. Sin embargo, en lugar de levantar sus espadas para dar el golpe final, las despidió y levantó los brazos. Un bastón se formó en sus manos, un círculo en un extremo.

"Pain Break-" Emi hizo una pausa. Aunque la niña que tenía delante estaba inconsciente, no había un solo rasguño en ella. Experimentalmente, le dio un codazo a la niña con el bastón. Apareció una barrera verde que protegía a la niña.

Si bien a Emi le encantaría experimentar en la barrera, las cifras que se cierran arriba le dijeron que no tenía tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y corrió.

* * *

"Bienvenido de nuevo a bordo, hermano". Kotori, el capitán pelirrojo del barco Fraxinus saludó a su hermano.

"Llegué tan pronto como pude", respondió Shido, todavía sudando por su carrera. "¿Qué está pasando esta vez?"

"Ver por ti mismo." Kotori indicó a la gran pantalla delante de ellos, mostrando los esfuerzos del Equipo Anti-Espíritu para atrapar una pequeña figura en el suelo. Mientras observaban, el supuesto espíritu salió del parque, yendo en línea recta hacia un complejo viviente.

Un acercamiento le dio una visión más clara del espíritu. Sin embargo, con la espalda vuelta y con la cámara teniendo problemas para seguir sus movimientos, todo lo que se podía ver era cabello rosado y una capa roja.

"Este terremoto espacial es más débil que el promedio", informó un miembro, "más o menos igual a lo que esperaríamos de un espíritu como el ermitaño".

"¿Hermit?" Shido preguntó. Era, después de todo, nuevo, hasta ahora solo había sometido a un espíritu.

"Le damos nombres en clave a los espíritus en función de cómo se comportan y se ven", le explicó Kotori. "El ermitaño es un espíritu particularmente dócil que evita pelear. Por el momento, estamos teniendo dificultades para seguirla, aunque deberíamos obtener mejores lecturas con el tiempo. Pero lo suficiente sobre el ermitaño", señaló a la pantalla. "Este es un nuevo espíritu que no hemos visto antes. La llamamos Blacksmith, ya que parece capaz de fabricar armas".

Mientras Shido observaba, notó algo. "Ella no está peleando con nadie".

"Buen trabajo, hermano. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo te tomó resolver eso." Kotori disparó de vuelta. "Blacksmith parece luchar solo cuando es necesario; de lo contrario, ella siempre escapa. Sus razones son desconocidas".

Kotori se inclinó hacia adelante desde su estación. "Mírala atentamente, hermano. Este es otro espíritu con el que tendrás que salir y besarte. Toma notas, mira lo que puedes encontrar".

* * *

Emi respiró hondo desde el interior del edificio de apartamentos en el que se estaba escondiendo. Había escapado rápidamente del parque e irrumpió en el edificio de apartamentos.

Tampoco había personas en el edificio, pero había señales que indicaban que había habido personas no hace mucho tiempo. El café descansaba sobre los escritorios, todavía tibio. La electricidad en el edificio todavía funcionaba. El edificio todavía tenía agua corriente también. Todo esto llevó a Emi a creer que todos habían sido evacuados.

_Probablemente en preparación para esta batalla. Esperaban que apareciera aquí._

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro de que había evitado a las personas voladoras, habían comenzado a reunirse alrededor del edificio.

_¡Me están siguiendo!_

Emi corrió a través de la estructura, escapando por una puerta trasera antes de avanzar y retroceder por la ciudad. Mientras corría, extendió su maná, dejando que se escaneara a sí misma y a su entorno para formar un plano _(¿agarre estructural?)._

_"No hay bichos",_ señaló, incluso cuando los disparos destruyeron la parada de autobús por la que acababa de correr. _¿Están rastreando mi maná? _Ella estaba goteando una gran cantidad, después de todo.

Ella escapó a una tienda por departamentos. _'Si detengo mi maná de circular tan libremente, ¿podré escapar de ellos?' _Ella corrió hacia un mostrador de ventas y saltó detrás de él, ocultándola de la vista. Se acomodó en una meditación detrás del mostrador, una vez más usando magia para captar la estructura de su maná.

Un corazón en llamas. Emi podía ver dentro de sí misma un núcleo con forma de cristal que pulsaba, enviando maná desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo a lo largo de líneas rectas: _circuitos mágicos_.

Todo lo que Emi tuvo que hacer fue descubrir cómo someter el pulso de su núcleo.

Fuera del edificio, sin embargo, el comandante de la AST le dio la orden.

"¡Rodean este edificio, damas! ¡El Espíritu definitivamente está aquí!" Ryouko le gritó a sus subordinados.

"¡Sí, señora!"

"Voy a entrar", anunció Origami antes de volar hacia el edificio.

"¡Espere!" Pero Origami ya había entrado en el edificio a través de una ventana. "Ugh. ¡Resto de ustedes, quédense donde están! ¡Voy a ir tras ella!"

"¡Sí, señora!"

Cuando Ryouko entró en el edificio, vio la hoja de luz desenvainada de Origami y, sin embargo, la niña estaba parada en un lugar. De manera similar, activando el suyo, se dispuso a unirse a ella.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"La señal del Espíritu se desvaneció".

"Vamos, Tobiichi. El espíritu probablemente desapareció, como el resto siempre lo hace. El resto del equipo puede hacer un barrido de este lugar".

* * *

Emi se asomó por detrás de una columna a sus espaldas en retirada.

Estaba _muy_ agradecida de no haber sido encontrada. Al no darse cuenta de que la ropa no solo circulaba maná, sino que literalmente estaba hecha de ella, había tenido una horrible sorpresa cuando terminó desnuda. Afortunadamente, había logrado robar ropa de la sección de ropa.

Ahora vestida con una camiseta negra, pantalones negros y una chaqueta roja, comenzó a planear salir del edificio.

Por supuesto, tuvo que salir por el primer piso. Si saltara de uno más alto, definitivamente llamaría la atención, además tendría que abrir su maná para sobrevivir.

Bajó corriendo la escalera mecánica que funcionaba, otra señal de que la gente se había ido recientemente, y llegó al fondo del edificio del departamento. El primer piso estaba lleno de restaurantes. Al escuchar voces, Emi se escondió rápidamente detrás de una pila de sillas.

"... en realidad nunca mató a un espíritu". Dos chicas, vestidas con el mismo equipo de combate que antes, entraron por la entrada principal.

"¿No es eso algo bueno? ¿Realmente te sentirías cómodo matando un espíritu?" La otra chica preguntó.

"Por supuesto. Esos espíritus causan terremotos espaciales y matan a innumerables personas cada vez".

"¡Pero no todos los espíritus son necesariamente malos! El ermitaño no causa problemas, y este no lastimó a nadie".

"Solo porque sean amables, no quiere decir-" Les dieron la espalda, así que Emi hizo un descanso para la salida. En silencio como pudo, salió por la puerta y salió a la calle.

Dentro del edificio, las chicas se dieron la vuelta.

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

"Creo que sí."

Una pausa.

"Debe haber sido el viento o algo así".

* * *

Estaba lloviendo.

Era algo que Emi esperaba desesperadamente que no sucediera, pero sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Al no tener nada con lo que identificarse, Emi no había podido encontrar un trabajo y había sobrevivido en las calles durante la semana pasada. Ella había agregado una capucha a su chaqueta con una pequeña cantidad de magia.

Y no fue tan interesante. Era posible que Emi abriera su núcleo solo un poco para lanzar hechizos sin que la gente la enfocara y le disparara.

El capó ha sido una elección lógica. Habiendo escapado de la pelea, Emi pudo encontrar un espejo en el baño para ver su apariencia. Con piel pálida y cabello largo y rosa claro, se habría destacado y probablemente habría sido asaltada. La capucha ayudó a desviar algo de atención.

En realidad, algunas personas _habían_ tratado de asaltarla, probablemente convencidas por su pequeña estatura de que sería una elección fácil, pero estaba segura de que sin la capucha se habría convertido en un evento aún más común. En cualquier caso, ella solo estaba arañando. Robar comida de los botes de basura y robar comidas sin terminar que quedaban en los restaurantes era su sustento. Ella se negó a robar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Aun así, habiendo tomado solo comida, no tenía refugio de la lluvia. Finalmente, se sentó dentro de una parada de autobús para ponerse a cubierto, observando cómo las tiendas cerraban por la noche mientras levantaba las piernas para preservar el calor.

"Hola", era una voz masculina, llena de amabilidad. Le recordaba a alguien ... alguien que también siempre estaría dispuesto a echar una mano a los demás, y sin embargo su nombre también escapó de su lengua. "¿Estás bien?"

Levantó la vista para ver a un chico de cabello azul parado frente a ella, su paraguas ayudando aún más a bloquear la lluvia. En su mano izquierda había una bolsa de comestibles.

"Estoy bien", espetó ella, sentándose derecha. "¿Quién eres tú?" Según sus experiencias, la mayoría de las personas que se acercaron a ella querían lastimarla (a los voladores y los asaltantes) o darle caridad. En cualquier caso, no hacía daño tener cuidado.

"¡A-ah!" El chico retrocedió. "Lo siento. No quise parecer espeluznante ni nada. Me preguntaba si estabas bien, ya que estás aquí bajo la lluvia y los autobuses no funcionan en este momento".

Y ahora la estaba haciendo sentir mal. "No, no, estás bien. No debí haberlo interrumpido. Solo estoy esperando mi viaje", dijo.

"Veo." Ladeó la cabeza pensando. "Espera, ¿te conozco de alguna parte?"

"Probablemente no", fue su respuesta tranquila. "Nunca te había visto antes".

El chico pareció pensativo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y sacar un recibo y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, luego garabateó un número y se lo entregó. "De todos modos, vivo bastante cerca. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame".

Emi tomó el número. "Gracias..."

"¡Ah! Lo siento, debería haberme presentado". Él hizo una leve reverencia. "Soy Shido Itsuka. Puedes llamarme Shido".

"Shido, eh ..." Emi asintió, recordando el nombre. "Entonces puedes llamarme Emi".

"Muy bien, Emi-chan. ¡Espero que tu viaje llegue pronto!" Él comenzó a irse.

"Gracias", Emi solo sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Cuando él se perdió de vista, ella sacó el número.

"Llámalo, ¿eh? Ni siquiera tengo teléfono". Se acurrucó de nuevo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y escuchando las gotas que cubrían la cubierta de plástico sobre ella.

Sus párpados comenzaban a caerse cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos chapoteando bajo la lluvia. Levantando la vista una vez más, vio a una niña que caminaba por los charcos. Su sudadera verde con capucha de conejo ocultaba su rostro, pero no podía ocultar su cabello azul o la marioneta de conejo en su mano izquierda. Aún así, parecía ser una chica normal, aunque fuera un poco tarde.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, Emi comenzó a percibir un aroma familiar. Era similar al suyo, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Mientras Emi olía a acero, la niña delante de ella olía a agua, recordando imágenes de lagos tranquilos y tranquilos. Pero había algo que era lo mismo, algo que Emi instintivamente sabía que era el olor a maná. El maná no solo fluyó de la niña, sino también de su ropa.

"Hola", gritó ella. La chica se congeló en su lugar, probablemente por miedo, por lo que Emi decidió no acercarse más. En cambio, se quedó parada debajo de la parada del autobús. "Eres tú-"

"¡No me digas que también estás aquí para intimidar a Yoshinon!" Una voz infantil vino de la marioneta, lo que provocó que Emi levantara una ceja sorprendida.

"¿Bully ...? ¿Estás hablando de la gente voladora? ¿También te atacaron?"

"¡Nosotros también! ¡Dices eso como si también hubieras sido intimidado por ellos!"

"Sí ... lo he hecho. Quería saber si eras como yo", confesó Emi. "¿También te despertaste sin saber dónde estabas?"

"Woah, woah, woah, señorita. ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos!"

"Mi mal", Emi le dio una sonrisa tímida, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Debería haberme presentado. Soy Emi".

"¡Me llamo Yoshinon, y será mejor que lo recuerdes!" La marioneta agitó sus pequeños brazos.

"Entendido. ¿Y qué hay del tuyo?" Emi preguntó, dirigiéndose a la chica esta vez.

"... Soy Yoshino ..." llegó la voz tranquila de la niña.

"Ya veo", asintió Emi, ignorando el hecho de que la niña y la muñeca se llamaban nombres diferentes. Por lo que sabía, la muñeca podría estar viva, considerando que la magia estaba involucrada. "Solo he estado alrededor por una semana. ¿Te importaría explicarle todo a tu junior aquí?

"¡Siiiip! ¡A Yoshinon no le importa en absoluto!" Con eso, Yoshino dio pasos tentativos hacia Emi, antes de instalarse en el banco junto a ella.

"¿Dónde quieres comenzar?" el títere chirrió.

"Comencemos con lo que somos", respondió Emi, "Teniendo en cuenta que huele a magia, y nunca he visto a los humanos oler a magia, no creo que seamos humanos".

"¡Tendrías razón!" Yoshinon dijo: "¡Somos espíritus!"

"¿Espíritu?"

"¡Espíritu!"

"Espíritu."

"Espíritu."

"¿Sin explicación?" Emi lo intentó.

"Oh, pensé que ya sabías lo que eran los espíritus", se rió Yoshinon, "Quiero decir, Yoshino se despertó sabiendo que era un espíritu".

"Bueno, no me desperté sabiendo nada", suspiró Emi.

"En ese caso, Yoshinon te va a enseñar!" Yoshinon se inclinó más cerca, "¡Los espíritus son seres increíbles como nosotros! ¡Hacemos energía espiritual, que luego podemos usar para hacer que sucedan todo tipo de cosas! ¡Por ejemplo, Yoshino puede controlar el agua y el hielo!" La marioneta empujó al maestro de marionetas. "¿Por qué no dejas que nuestro nuevo amigo vea?"

Sin palabras, Yoshino levantó su otra mano. La lluvia cambió de dirección, se acumuló sobre su palma y se congeló en forma de cristal.

"¡Mira! ¡¿No es nuestro poder el más genial ?!" Yoshinon vitoreó: "¡Yoshino incluso puede hacer que llueva!"

"¿Puede hacer llover?" Emi levantó la vista hacia las nubes oscuras sobre ellos.

"... No me gusta", llegó la voz tranquila detrás del capó, "... No puedo controlarlo". La capucha se deslizó un poco hacia atrás mientras la niña miraba al cielo. "... Quiero ... ver el sol ..."

Emi tenía un impulso completamente comprensible de proteger el pequeño rollo de canela sentado a su lado.

"Verás el sol eventualmente", dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yoshino. "De hecho, logré controlar mis poderes espirituales. Podría intentar enseñarte a controlar tus poderes".

"¿P-Podrías?" Por una vez, la propia Yoshino parecía emocionada antes de estremecerse y mirar hacia otro lado. "A-Ah, quiero decir ... me gustaría ... ¿eso?"

"Entonces lo intentaré," Emi le dirigió una sonrisa, "¿Aunque podrías contarme un poco más acerca de los espíritus? Como, ¿cuánta agua puedes controlar?"

Ella realmente tenía la intención de enseñarle a esta niña a controlar su poder. El poder sin control era peligroso, tanto para el propietario del poder como para las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero ella todavía necesitaba información.

"¡Si Yoshino lo intentara, podría cubrir toda la ciudad con escarcha!" Yoshinon orgullosamente proclamó. "Pero, por supuesto, los espíritus también podemos usar nuestra energía espiritual para volar. Y si empujamos nuestra energía espiritual hacia el mundo, podemos hacer grandes explosiones. Los humanos los llaman terremotos espaciales".

Una vez más, Yoshino levantó la mano. Mientras Emi observaba, una esfera púrpura apareció por un breve momento, antes de que explotara con un fuerte crujido.

"Huh"

"¡Y si estamos en _un_ gran problema, Yoshino incluso puede llamarla Ángel!"

"¿Ángel?" ¿No eran ángeles de la biblia?

"¡Sí! ¡Los ángeles son estas súper armas geniales! ¡Yoshino es un conejo de hielo gigante llamado Zadkiel!"

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con la Biblia?" Emi preguntó.

"¿Cuál es la biblia?"

"Ah no importa." Si Yoshinon no sabía qué era la Biblia, la apariencia y las habilidades de un ángel probablemente no tenían nada que ver con el nombre. ¿Pero quién nombró a los Ángeles? No podría ser una coincidencia que solo hayan sido nombrados por ángeles bíblicos, ¿verdad?

"¡Bueno!" Yoshinon continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, "Los espíritus solo aparecen por un corto período de tiempo antes de que regresen a dónde venimos".

"¿Los espíritus van a algún lado?"

Yoshinon asintió con la cabeza. "Por lo general, los espíritus se quedan por un tiempo antes de regresar a donde sea que vengamos. Se siente como quedarse dormido".

"Pero entonces ..." Emi frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué sigo aquí?"

"¡La razón por la que todavía estás aquí probablemente sea porque estás controlando tu naturaleza espiritual! Creo". Dijo Yoshinon. "Yoshino puede ocultar su naturaleza espiritual, pero no puede controlarla".

"... Es por eso ... que quiero aprender ..." dijo la voz de la chica de voz suave de nuevo, "No quiero ... lastimar a la gente".

Emi sonrió. "Entiendo. No estás solo, Yoshino, Yoshinon. Haré todo lo posible para enseñarte".

Yoshino le devolvió la sonrisa.


	2. Lonely Yoshino 2

"Emi-chan, ¿estás segura de que así es como lo haces?"

"Sí." Emi retiró un suspiro, en cambio ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

"¡Pero no está funcionando!" Yoshinon gimió, sus pequeñas patas aletearon, "¡Hemos estado en esto por horas!"

Esta fue su cuarta reunión. Los dos habían elegido sentarse en un banco en un parque. El parque estaba vacío, debido a la lluvia que a menudo acompañaba a Yoshino, por lo que Emi se sentía perfectamente bien hablando de magia en un entorno público.

Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba alerta. Solo para estar seguros.

Emi tarareó en sus pensamientos. "No entiendo lo que está mal. Ni siquiera he comenzado a enseñarte cómo sellar tu naturaleza espiritual. Solo estoy tratando de enseñarte cómo mover tu energía espiritual".

"¡Pero no se mueve!"

Emi dejó escapar otro suspiro. Aparentemente, Yoshino fue completamente incapaz de sellar sus poderes espirituales. No era como si no tuviera talento: había aprendido a sentir maná en segundos y podía ver energía mágica en el aire. Honestamente, Emi se había sorprendido por su velocidad. Yoshino había pasado algún tiempo simplemente sintiendo su núcleo de maná latiendo y observando el mundo.

Pero luego, cuando se trataba de amortiguar el pulso de su núcleo, Yoshino no podía hacerlo. De hecho, parecía que no podía mover la energía espiritual alrededor de su cuerpo, solo hacia el agua y el hielo.

Parecía que su núcleo mágico estaba obligando a la energía espiritual a moverse en ciertas direcciones. Para Yoshino, tratar de mover la energía espiritual por su cuenta fue como tratar de nadar río arriba. Su núcleo simplemente se negó a dejar de funcionar, a diferencia de Emi, que podría obligar a su núcleo a reducir la velocidad.

"... ¿Emi? ..." salió la voz suave de Yoshino. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"En absoluto", respondió ella, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a la niña de cabello azul.

"... me siento ... un poco ..."

Y luego Yoshino y Yoshinon desaparecieron.

No otra vez.

* * *

Aunque tanto Yoshino como Emi podían ocultar sus lecturas de maná, solo Emi podía sellar completamente su naturaleza espiritual.

Aun así, Emi había aprendido mucho de su espíritu superior. Aparentemente, todos los espíritus podían volar, y Emi lo había recogido de la niña.

Los espíritus tampoco necesitaban comer, aunque todavía sentían hambre. Si bien fue bueno saberlo, Emi no estaba segura de si eso todavía se aplicaba a ella con sus habilidades espirituales selladas, y ciertamente no iba a probarlo.

Eso fue lo que la llevó a su situación actual.

"¡Eh, tú!"

Emi se estremeció al ser sorprendida al pasar comida de otra mesa. Había estado segura de que no había nadie más comiendo afuera. Lentamente, ella se giró.

El orador era un hombre alto con cabello negro. Con el sol detrás de su espalda, proyectando sombras sobre su rostro, él parecía francamente intimidante.

"Te he visto sacar comida de nuestras mesas por un tiempo". Se inclinó sobre ella, arrojando a Emi en su sombra. "¿Alguna razón por la que no puedes pagar por una comida de verdad?"

Emi tragó saliva.

"A-ah, um, bueno ..." se desplomó, "no tengo dinero".

Él la miró por un momento, luego la agarró del brazo. "Ven conmigo."

La arrastró al restaurante, volteando el cartel a "cerrado". Emi se dio cuenta de que tampoco había clientes en el interior: ¿realmente había estado comiendo tan tarde?

El despacho era bastante sencillo. Había un escritorio en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas a cada lado. El escritorio en sí contenía poco, solo un portalápiz, un pequeño marco de fotos de pie que daba a la puerta y algunos papeles. Al lado había una mesa con una pila de papeles mucho más grande. De lo contrario, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Una mujer de cabello negro vestida con un traje de negocios levantó la vista de su lugar en el escritorio.

"En realidad la trajiste". Ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros. "Fue su sugerencia".

Luego, como uno, se volvieron para mirar a Emi. La mujer apartó algunos papeles para darle a Emi toda su atención.

Emi estaba inquieta. "Entonces ... ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"Queríamos saber por qué una chica tan joven y adorable como tú estaba sacando comida de las mesas de los demás". La mujer se cruzó de brazos. "Y por qué nunca te hemos visto venir con tus padres".

"No tengo padres", declaró Emi, "vivo en un refugio para personas sin hogar". Eso fue una mentira. Los refugios a menudo no tenían espacio para todos, por lo que no trató de entrar. Si iba a tomar un lugar, ese era un discurso tomado de alguien más necesitado.

Los dos adultos compartieron una mirada. "¿Podemos tener tu nombre?" Entonces la mujer preguntó.

"Solo Emi".

"¿Sin apellido?"

"No."

La mujer suspiro. "Bueno, entonces, Emi, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

Emi parpadeó sorprendida. "Um ... ¿Diecisiete?"

"¿Cómo te gustaría trabajar en este restaurante?"

"¿Eh?" Los ojos de Emi se abrieron. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, sé que tal vez no estemos viviendo en el regazo de lujo ni nada, pero nosotros-"

"No", interrumpió Emi, "¿Por qué estás ofreciendo algo así?"

"¿Por qué no?" ella sonrió. "Te ves como alguien que podría usar el trabajo".

Emi suspiro. "Está bien. Pero he dado mi nombre y tú no has dado el tuyo".

"¡Oh! ¡Esa es mi mala! Soy Honoka Watanabe. Este es mi esposo-"

"Tatsuki Watanabe".

* * *

Estaba sirviendo mesas en el restaurante cuando experimentó un terremoto espacial por sí misma.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron las alarmas.

"Advertencia. Ha habido señales de un terremoto espacial inminente. Por favor evacúe al refugio más cercano".

Emi parpadeó sorprendida mientras todo el restaurante estallaba en alboroto, la gente agarraba abrigos y teléfonos y corrían hacia la puerta. Siendo la hora del almuerzo, el lugar estaba bastante lleno.

"¡Emi-chan!" escuchó la voz de la Sra. Watanabe sobre el estruendo, "¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que irnos al refugio!" Estaba parada junto a la puerta, pero la muchedumbre en movimiento la estaba empujando lentamente. El Sr. Watanabe mantuvo la puerta abierta para todos.

"¡Viniendo!" Ella volvió a llamar. Se abrió paso entre la mafia hacia sus padres. "¡Estoy aquí!"

"Vamos entonces", la Sra. Watanabe sonrió, "Mi esposo se quedará un poco más para cerrar la tienda, pero él estará justo detrás de nosotros".

"Ok", dijo Emi obedientemente. Siguió a la Sra. Watanabe hacia su refugio más cercano, un búnker subterráneo.

Y luego comenzó a llover.

_"Había un 5% de probabilidad de lluvia en el pronóstico ... ¿podría ser?"_

La última vez, Yoshino se había desvanecido en el aire. Sabiendo que esa era la norma para los espíritus, Emi no estaba demasiado preocupada. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con ella.

Ella continuó siguiendo a la Sra. Watanabe, dejándola llevarla al refugio antes de hacer su mudanza. Se escabulló de su lugar al lado de la Sra. Watanabe, haciendo que pareciera que la multitud los había separado.

"¿Emi? ¡Emi!"

Pero Emi ya estaba escondida en la multitud, su pequeña estatura trabajaba para su beneficio cuando comenzó a salir. Hubiera dejado a la multitud antes, pero no queriendo que los Watanabes se preocuparan, se había asegurado de irse cerca del refugio para que creyeran que ella llegaría allí sola.

Por supuesto, Emi no tenía intención de esconderse del terremoto. Esta fue una oportunidad de ver a Yoshino y Yoshinon nuevamente.

Logrando escapar, siguió su nariz. A pesar de que la lluvia lavaba los olores terrenales, todavía había un olor a magia en el aire. Después de un tiempo, los caminos quedaron desiertos, lo que le facilitó la carrera. Su nariz finalmente la llevó a un distrito comercial donde se detuvo justo en frente de una intersección.

_'¿Es esto?' _Ella confirmó que el olor era más fuerte allí, pero no había nadie alrededor.

Entonces el mundo explotó, y Emi rompió su sello que ataba sus poderes espirituales. Mana bombeó por todo su cuerpo, reforzándola incluso mientras se rodeaba en un búnker de espadas.

Cuando el ruido se calmó, Emi desechó las espadas. Poniéndose de pie, vio una pequeña figura en medio del polvo. "¿Yoshino?"

"¿Emi?" Yoshino respondió.

"¡Oye, es el espíritu disfrazado! ¿Cómo has estado?" su marioneta gritó, "¡Yoshino estaba preocupado si lo harías bien!"

"¿Lo estabas?"

Yoshino solo escondió su rostro detrás de su capucha avergonzada.

"No te preocupes", dijo Emi, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yoshino, "Si lo peor llegara a ser peor, simplemente habría abierto mis poderes espirituales hasta que volviera a dormir. Además, estoy muy bien. Dejemos de preocuparnos, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesitaremos encontrar un lugar para tener- "

"Dos espíritus detectados. Hermit y Blacksmith". Más arriba de la pareja, sus asaltantes comenzaron a reunirse.

"De acuerdo!".

Sus atacantes comenzaron a disparar a los dos. Ambos evitaron, con Yoshino volando.

Emi también comenzó a irse, siguiendo a Yoshino, esta vez también volando. _'Lo bueno es que lo descubrí'._

Una lluvia de balas voló a su alrededor, desviando la ropa reforzada de Emi y el impermeable de Yoshino. Cuando doblaron la esquina de un rascacielos, Emi vio un gran rifle de francotirador en una de las manos de sus atacantes.

"¡Yoshino, esquiva!" Yoshino se giró, justo a tiempo para ver al francotirador disparar con fuerza, extrañando por poco la mano de Emi y golpeando a Yoshino en el hombro. Aunque no pudo extraer sangre, envió a Yoshino en espiral a un gran edificio.

Si Emi no hubiera estado tan preocupada por su amiga, podría haber aplaudido ante la increíble muestra de puntería.

Se lanzó detrás de su amiga, sellando el agujero que el choque de Yoshino hizo con cuchillas. Podía ver a las personas volando esperando afuera, probablemente esperando que salgan del edificio para minimizar el daño. Cualquiera sea la razón, Emi aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a su amiga.

"¡Yoshino! Yoshino, ¿estás bien?" Su choque la había enviado a unas pocas filas de gradas. El impacto había derribado las gradas como fichas de dominó, pero Yoshino ya estaba sentada, su mano derecha frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza. La marioneta en su mano izquierda se volvió para mirar a Emi.

"¡Yoshino está bien y elegante!" la marioneta proclamó: "¡Mira! ¡Ni un rasguño!" Emi se movió para revisar el hombro de Yoshino, y de hecho, no había una marca.

"Simplemente te tomó por sorpresa, ¿eh? Eso es bueno, estaba preocupado".

Yoshinon habló. "¡Bueno, entonces vamos a movernos! ¡Los matones no se van a ir solos, ya sabes!"

Emi se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras se levantaba. "Probablemente estén tratando de rodear este edificio en este momento". Ella ayudó a Yoshino a levantarse también. "Veamos si hay puertas traseras o ventanas que den al callejón que podamos usar para escapar. Tiene que haber algo, con un edificio tan grande". Miró hacia la pared por la que habían pasado. "Estas ventanas definitivamente no funcionarán". Las figuras de las personas voladoras eran fácilmente visibles.

"Vamos, Yoshino", dijo cuándo Yoshino no se movió. Ella hizo señas a la puerta. "No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. La gente de afuera eventualmente se cansará de esperar".

"¡Muy bien, ya vamos!" Yoshinon respondió. Salieron de la habitación a un pasillo. Más adelante había tiendas, muchas con las luces apagadas, y una gran área abierta.

"Parece un centro comercial". Emi comentó mientras los dos se aventuraban hacia adelante. "Un lugar como este definitivamente debería tener muchas salidas". Llegaron al espacio abierto, que resultó ser un agujero en el suelo, dando una vista de los muchos pisos del edificio. Se giró hacia Yoshino. "¿Quieres separarte y mirar o quedarte-"

"¡Hola!"

Ambos saltaron una milla antes de buscar frenéticamente al culpable. Fue Yoshino quien tocó a Emi en el hombro y señaló a un niño de cabello azul en el piso debajo de ellos. Mientras observaban, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Emi reconoció al niño. "¿Shido?"

Yoshino tiró suavemente del abrigo de Emi, haciéndola mirar hacia ella. "...vamonos..."

"¿Quieres huir de él?" Ante el asentimiento de Yoshino, Emi frunció el ceño. "Pero la gente voladora está afuera. Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que encontremos una manera de escaparnos".

Yoshino hizo un movimiento con su mano vagamente parecida ... ¿y el avión?

"Lo que quiere decir Yoshino es que solo quiere volar a través de ellos", tradujo Yoshinon servicialmente. Luego se volvió hacia su dueño. "Lo cual, por cierto, es un poco tonto. ¡Podrías chocarte con alguien! ¡Eso los dejaría a ambos en un mundo de dolor!"

"Estoy bastante segura de que si ella puede disparar con francotiradores, chocar contra una persona es la menor de sus preocupaciones", dijo Emi con impaciencia.

"Eso puede ser así para una persona normal, pero ¿quién sabe si tienen esas cositas de campo de fuerza?" Yoshinon respondió, agitando sus pequeñas patas para enfatizar. "¡Ya sabes, los que son verdes y se ven súper elegantes!"

Emi, sin embargo, quedó confundido. "¿Cosas de campo de fuerza?"

"¿Qué, nunca los has visto antes?"

Emi hizo una pausa por un momento. "¿Las barreras verdes?"

"¡Oye!" Parecía que habían pasado demasiado tiempo hablando, porque Shido Itsuka los había alcanzado.

"¡Woah, woah, woah! ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Yoshinon, señalando con una pata al recién llegado. "¡Oh, espera! ¡Eres el lecher onii-san de antes!"

"¿Eh?" Los ojos de Emi se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras miraba a Yoshinon y Shido. "Nunca supe que eras ese tipo de persona, Shido". Emi luego lo examinó. "Te ves bastante normal para mí. Supongo que la apariencia puede ser engañosa".

"Eso-" se congeló, dejando a Yoshino y Emi intercambiando miradas confusas de por qué el extraño chico se había detenido de repente. Finalmente, continuó. "No sé de qué estás hablando", se echó el pelo hacia atrás, aunque no hizo nada para alisarlo, "solo soy un vagabundo errante".

Silencio incómodo.

De repente, Yoshinon comenzó a reír. "¡Nadie habla así! Eres gracioso. Emi, Yoshino, este tipo es gracioso".

"¿Emi?" Los ojos de Shido se volvieron para mirarla.

Emi fingió una sonrisa. "Encantado de conocerte de nuevo, Shido. Creo que no me reconociste. Tenía mi capucha en ese entonces".

"Sí..."

Yoshino solo miró de un lado a otro entre los dos, antes de levantar su brazo izquierdo con Yoshinon sobre él. "Aw, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Amantes perdidos hace tiempo?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Emi gritó y agitó las manos en señal de negación justo cuando Shido comenzó a farfullar protestas. "¡No es así en absoluto! Solo nos encontramos una vez, y por menos de dos minutos".

"Sí", agregó Shido, "fue solo una vez, y todo lo que hicimos fue hablar".

"Hmm ..." La marioneta los escudriñó, pero lo dejó así.

"Por cierto", Shido se volvió hacia Yoshino, "Ambos sabemos el nombre de Emi, y mi nombre es el de Shido. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" el títere hizo un giro, y Emi se preguntó cómo un títere fijado a la mano de alguien podría _girar_, pero rechazó la idea: "¡Mi nombre es Yoshinon! Lindo, ¿no?" vitoreó la marioneta.

Shido se rio entre dientes. "Sí, es muy lindo. ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿O el nombre de la marioneta? ¿Compartes un nombre?"

Emi se palpó la cara. Ante ella, Shido comenzó a susurrar aparentemente para sí mismo.

"Solo quería saber por qué ella solo habla a través del ventriloquismo", murmuró en voz baja, aunque Emi y Yoshino lo escucharon.

"... ¿Qué es este ventriloquismo?" Los ojos de Yoshinon adquirieron un brillo demoníaco, algo que incluso un protagonista del harén no sería lo suficientemente denso como para ignorarlo. Emi estaba impresionado.

"Lo entiendo", Shido forzó una sonrisa, "Yoshinon es solo Yoshinon, ¿verdad?"

"Oh Shido", Yoshinon juntó las manos, "Debes ser el tipo de persona que bromea mucho. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

"Err, bueno ..." sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro entre los dos. Respiró hondo para prepararse. "Vine a preguntar ... quiero decir ..." Sacudió la cabeza y se compuso. "¡Tengamos una cita!"

"¡Okay!"

"¡Por supuesto no!"

Emi y Yoshino se volvieron el uno al otro.

"¡Este tipo es gracioso!" Yoshinon explicó: "Sería bueno caminar y hablar con ellos, ¿no?"

"Espera", Emi levantó las manos en un movimiento de 'ralentización', "Creo que tenemos ideas ligeramente diferentes de lo que es una cita. _Se_ supone que las citas solo se hacen con tu pareja, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pareja?" Yoshinon preguntó: "Estoy bastante seguro de que salir es solo para conocer a alguien mejor. ¡Como una prueba beta! Solo te casas con tu pareja".

"Hmm ... La gente que sale con citas se separa todo el tiempo, así que supongo que tiene sentido. Algo así", asintió Emi, tocando con la barbilla pensativa, "Pero nunca he oído hablar de alguien saliendo con dos personas a la vez".

"Huh, es cierto", el títere levantó una pata como si pensara, "Parece un poco sincero, ¿no? Además, si estabas feliz en la cita, ¿cómo sabes qué persona fue esa?" te hizo más feliz? ¿A quién eliges para ser tu pareja? "

Emi se encogió de hombros. "¿Eenie meenie minie moe? No soy una experta en amor". Le dio a Shido una mirada escrutadora. "De cualquier manera, este tipo da miedo. Pedirle a dos chicas que parezcan mucho más jóvenes que él ... ¿es un lolicon?"

"¡No soy!" Shido lloró, antes de tomar otro respiro para calmarse. "No tiene que ser una cita", Shido retrocedió, "Podemos pasar el rato si les molesta tanto. Como amigos".

"... ¿amigo?"

"¡Yoshinon estaba bien con eso para empezar!"

Emi dejó escapar un suspiro. "Claro. Supongo que estaremos deambulando por este centro comercial desierto con gente aterradora con pistolas y mochilas propulsoras afuera para dispararnos. El ambiente perfecto para un poco de amistad".

Shido rió torpemente.

* * *

Los tres estaban en el patio de comidas del centro comercial, de pie frente a un lugar llamado "Súper Sopas". Honestamente, Shido encontró el nombre horrible y se habría avergonzado increíblemente si hubiera tenido que trabajar allí. Emi había visto el lugar y ordenó a Yoshino y Shido que se detuvieran mientras ella entraba. Ahora Shido sabía por qué.

"¡Una orden de tres tazones de wonton, por venir!" Emi llamó alegremente desde detrás de la caja registradora, sacando una bandeja con las tres comidas. Parecía mucho más feliz y relajada con un delantal y gorro de cocinero que antes. Shido, sin embargo, era menos entusiasta.

"¿Puedes cocinar?" Preguntó incrédulo. ¿Acaso los espíritus no se fueron a dormir cuando no estaban en este mundo? Esperaba que la cocina de Emi no los envenenara al menos. Eso definitivamente sería malo, tanto por la relación positiva que comienza a formarse entre ellos como por su estómago vulnerable. Sacudió la cabeza para desalojar el pensamiento. "Espera, no, lo más importante, ¿no es eso robar?"

"Emi", susurró Yoshino, "... devuélvelo ..."

"Tal vez Emi está atravesando su fase rebelde en este momento", suministró Yoshinon, "y no estará satisfecha a menos que rompa las reglas al menos-"

"No es nada de eso", protestó Emi. Luego dirigió un puchero hacia Yoshinon. "Dejé algo de dinero para compensar los ingredientes".

"Ohoho, entonces Emi es en realidad un angelito que no puede ayudar -"

"¡No es nada de eso!"

Shido se rio entre dientes. "Realmente te gusta molestar a la gente, ¿no, Yoshinon?" Shido comentó.

"¡Es culpa de Emi por hacerlo tan fácil!" la marioneta cantaba: "¡Si no quiere que la molesten, debería dejar de dar reacciones tan maravillosas!" Esto provocó quejas de la chica de cabello rosado.

Los tres encontraron un asiento en una pequeña mesa. Emi les pasó a cada uno su plato antes de sentarse al lado de Yoshino.

"Itadakimasu", murmuraron Emi y Shido antes de comenzar a comer. Yoshino, que solo había notado lo que hicieron después de que ella recogió su cuchara, la dejó caer rápidamente.

"¡Itadakimasu!" chilló Yoshinon, seguido de un "... Itadakimasu" más suave de Yoshino. Luego se movieron para comenzar a comer, solo para darse cuenta de que Shido se había congelado en su lugar.

"Esto es increíble ..." susurró Shido, que había comenzado a mirar hacia atrás entre el tazón frente a él y su cocinero. Sabía mejor que su propia cocina. Si bien Shido sabía que no estaba en el nivel de un cocinero profesional ni nada, el plato de Emi destrozó por completo el orgullo que tenía al respecto. "Emi, ¿dónde aprendiste esto?" Comenzó a comerse rápidamente el resto de la comida, incluso si estaba llorando por dentro. ¡Él también quería ser así de bueno!

"Disminuye la velocidad o te ahogarás", comentó Emi con una sonrisa irónica, "acabo de seguir su receta e hice algunos cambios".

Antes de que Shido pudiera argumentar que obviamente no era el caso, Kotori interrumpió el auricular. _'Shido! No te dejes distraer por la comida. Centrarse en la misión. Se supone que debes hacer que se enamoren de ti; será mucho más difícil si te enamoras de ellos primero "._

_"¡No iba a enamorarme de ninguno de los dos!" _siseó de vuelta.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Yoshino también dio un mordisco. Inmediatamente, su boca fue asaltada por un increíble sabor de cerdo con un toque de ajo mezclado con el sabor de la sopa.

"¿Te gusta?" Emi preguntó, notando que Yoshino se había detenido también. Yoshino solo respondió con un asentimiento entusiasta y un pulgar antes de seguir el traje de Shido.

Emi sonrió. "Eso me hace feliz entonces".

Pero mientras Yoshino estaba preocupado por su comida, Yoshinon no. "Mamá Emi", susurró la marioneta de manera conspiradora, dibujando otro ataque de protestas y balbuceos de la niña cuyas mejillas rosadas comenzaban a combinar con su cabello.

En unos minutos, estaban deambulando nuevamente por el centro comercial.

"¡Esta 'reunión' ha sido muy divertida!" dijo Yoshinon mientras balanceaba sus patas de un lado a otro. "¡A Yoshinon le encantaría si pudiéramos hacer esto de nuevo!"

Emi le dio unas palmaditas a Yoshinon en la cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo haremos de nuevo", acordó, "te vigilaré cuando llueva, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yo lo hare tambien." Shido agregó: "Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo".

"¡Yay! ¡Emi y Shido son los mejores!" Yoshino vitoreó. Casi inmediatamente después, algo más llamó su atención. "Oh, ¡¿qué es eso?!" Y se fueron Yoshino y Yoshinon.

"¡Espere!" Shido dijo: "Ojalá tuviera la misma energía que ella ..."

Emi se rio. "¡Estás envejeciendo, Shido-kun!" bromeó antes de acelerar su caminar, dejando a Shido atrás. "¡Vamos! ¡Yoshino se está escapando!"

"¡Espere!" Shido volvió a llamar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Él suspiró. En serio, ¿qué esperaba?

Al final resultó que, lo que llamó la atención de Yoshinon fue un gimnasio de la jungla. Ya, Yoshino lo estaba subiendo, mostrando una notable destreza con solo una mano.

Shido le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su energía inocente, antes de notar que Emi estaba de pie a su lado. "¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No", respondió ella, mirando a Yoshino, "El gimnasio de la selva"

Ella hizo una pausa.

"¿Emi?"

_"Woah",_ fue la voz de Kotori, _"Sus niveles de ansiedad se han-"_

"-no me interesa", terminó ella, saliendo de su aturdimiento. Miró a Shido, solo para encontrarlo mirándola.

_"-disparado. Han caído". _

"¿Qué es?" Emi preguntó. Shido se dio cuenta de que su mirada probablemente la estaba incomodando, así que sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y abrió la boca para hablar.

"No es nada. Te congelaste por un momento, así que estaba un poco preocupado".

"Ah" Dijo Emi. Hubiera sido más convincente si sus ojos todavía no estuvieran corriendo como si buscara una amenaza. "No es nada."

"Si algo te preocupa, Emi, siempre te prestaré un oído".

Emi dejó escapar una sonrisa suave por un breve momento, antes de que se transformara en una sonrisa. "¿Se supone que es una línea de recogida de algún tipo? ¿Estás seguro de que no estás considerando esto como una cita?"

"¡N-no!" Shido negó, "¡Solo estoy, eh, tratando de ayudar! No hay otro motivo-"

"De todos modos, gracias por la oferta". Esta vez, ella le dio una sonrisa sincera. "Desafortunadamente para ti, mis problemas seguirán siendo míos y solo míos".

_"Bueno, al menos ustedes dos ya tienen una buena relación. Si se besan, podrían sellar los poderes espirituales de Blacksmith ... pero probablemente no se sienta lo suficientemente cerca de ustedes como para permitirles hacer eso"._

Shido abrió la boca para responder a Emi, solo para ser interrumpido por una nueva voz.

"¡Shiiiiidoooooo!" Apareció una chica de cabello oscuro con uniforme escolar, corriendo directamente hacia los tres.

"¿Tohka?"

Esto no estuvo bien. Shido estaba seguro de que Tohka no lo tomaría besando a nadie a la ligera, lo que significaría que esta misión ya estaba casi condenada.

"¡Shido!" Tohka gritó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La alarma sonó, así que ¿no deberíamos estar en un refugio?"

En ese momento, Yoshinon gritó "¡Cuidado!" y Tohka y Shido quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Yoshino perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ellos.

Se desenredaron ellos mismos. Yoshino se escondió de la nueva llegada detrás de Emi.

Tohka se adelantó para interrogar a Yoshino. Dio un paso adelante y miró a Yoshino. "¿Quién eres tú?" Tohka preguntó: "¿Por qué estás aquí con Shido?"

"Aww, ¿está molesta la princesita?" Yoshinon preguntó, cubriendo a Yoshino, "¡Yoshinon se pregunta por qué!"

"¡Grr ... eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué Shido estuvo aquí con ustedes tres!"

"Eso es porque-" Shido trató de explicar, pero fue interrumpido por Yoshinon.

"Ya veo, ¡la princesita extrañaba a su apuesto caballero! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustada, tu adorable Yoshinon te arrebatará a tu caballero con una armadura brillante?"

"¿Caballero con armadura brillante? ¿Arrancado? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Evidentemente, Tohka estaba cada vez más agitado. Luego abrió mucho los ojos y se congeló. "No. No puede ser. Shido, ¿ibas a ... dejarme?"

_"Uh oh. ¡Los niveles de felicidad de Tohka están bajando rápidamente! ¡Haz algo, Shido!"_

"¡Nunca te dejaría!" Shido respondió: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"P-pero ..." miró a Yoshino, Yoshinon y Emi junto a la pared, "Viniste a tu encuentro ... ¿no?"

"Bueno, eso es porque ..."

"Lo siento señorita, ¡pero parece que el señor caballero ya está enamorado de la adorable apariencia de Yoshinon!" la marioneta bromeó, "¡Deberías ir a buscar a otra persona para que sea tu fiel protector!"

"Cerrar-"

"Eso fue un poco demasiado lejos, Yoshinon". Finalmente, Emi intervino, "¿No crees que deberías respetar su relación?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Emi-chan? ¡Yoshinon solo le estaba diciendo lo que parecía a Yoshinon!"

"Tal vez sí, pero a menudo hay información que no sabemos, ¿no es así, Shido?" Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el único chico en la habitación. "Si bien puedes haber sido honesto acerca de venir aquí para conocernos-"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"-Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes un motivo oculto para hablar con nosotros". Emi se cruzó de brazos. "¿Con quién estás? Has tenido esa cosa en tu oído todo este tiempo, y estoy seguro de que es un dispositivo de comunicación".

_"Adelante, Shido. No hay forma de que podamos ocultar algo sin ser vistos como aún más sospechosos"._

"Emi es muy observador, eh", suspiró Shido, "El gato ya está fuera de la bolsa, así que supongo que lo diré todo. Estoy con Ratatoskr. Somos una organización que trata de detener los terremotos espaciales por medios pacíficos". Somos una especie de contraparte pacífica de la AST afuera, que creo que ya has tenido la desgracia de conocer ".

"¿La gente voladora?" Emi preguntó: "Finalmente es agradable darles un nombre, al menos".

"Sí, bueno, su método es atacar a los espíritus e intentar matarlos. El método preferido de Ratatoskr es ... erm ... tener citas con espíritus, desarrollar una buena relación con ellos y luego sellar sus poderes para que puedan puede vivir entre humanos ".

"Ah", asintió Emi, "así que es por eso que nos invitaste a una cita. Estaba un poco preocupada de que me atacara un lolicon, pero solo estabas cumpliendo con tu deber".

"¿Shido?" Tohka preguntó, con el pelo suelto mientras se negaba a mirar a los ojos de Shido, "¿Eso quiere decir ... que nuestra cita no era real? ¿Solo lo hiciste porque estabas haciendo tu trabajo?"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Shido gritó: "¡También disfruté de nuestra cita! Tohka", colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, "Elegí ir a esa cita contigo. ¡Sinceramente, me divertí mucho contigo, probando todos los diferentes tipos de comida y jugar esos juegos de arcade contigo!

"Sh-Shido ..."

"Así que por favor no digas algo como que la cita no era real. Nunca podría echarte".

"Shido, lamento haber dudado de ti. Yo solo ... tengo miedo de perderte. Me prometiste que todo estaría bien, que me aceptarías, y ... tengo miedo de perder esa aceptación ".

"Tohka ..."

Ni se dio cuenta de que Yoshino se había escapado, ni que Emi la había seguido.

Al menos, no hasta que Kotori decidiera que era hora de interrumpirlos.

_"¡Shido! ¡Blacksmith y Hermit se van!"_

Shido se congeló. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Perseguir a los dos y hacer que Tohka vuelva a su forma espiritual? ¿O apaciguar a Tohka ahora e intentarlo más tarde con esos dos?

Él se negó. Iba a hacer las dos cosas.

"Tohka", continuó, "te lo dije antes, ¿no? Si este mundo no te acepta, entonces te aceptaré aún más. Pero", miró a sus pies, "hay otros espíritus por ahí también. No puedo quedarme sentado mientras el AST dispara y los lastima. Quiero salvarlos a todos, no puedo evitarlo. Pero, Tohka, también me molestaría si te entristeciera. Así que por favor ", expresó sus emociones en sus siguientes palabras, esperando que llegaran a la chica antes que él", te pregunto. ¿Me dejarás ir a salvarlas?

"Así es ..." murmuró Tohka.

Shido levantó la cabeza para ver su rostro.

"Ese es el Shido del que me enamoré", sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, "el humano desinteresado que recibió una bala por mí, que arriesgó su vida para verme".

Ella lo abrazó fuerte.

"Vete", le susurró al oído, "Estaré justo detrás de ti".

* * *

Emi encontró a Yoshino sentado agachado detrás del mostrador de una joyería.

"Hola", saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella trató de hacer contacto visual con su amiga, pero Yoshino se bajó la capucha para que solo su boca fuera visible. "¿Qué pasa?" Intentó volver a ver su rostro, pero Yoshino bajó las orejas de conejo para que estuviera completamente oculta a la vista. "¿Esa otra chica te molestó tanto?"

"...No.…"

Como no podía ver a Yoshino desde dentro de su impermeable, Emi observó a Yoshinon. La marioneta estaba extrañamente silenciosa. _'¿Yoshinon siente que Yoshino tiene que hablar por sí misma sobre su problema?'_

"¿Fue algo que hizo con Shido?"

Sin respuesta.

"Yoshino", dijo Yoshinon, "Emi también es nuestra amiga, ¿verdad? Deberías decirle algo".

"...YO..."

Emi esperó, pero no parecía haber ningún seguimiento. "Yoshino, no tienes que-"

Hubo un resoplido y Emi se detuvo. "Eres mi amigo ... ¿verdad? ..." Yoshino susurró.

"Por supuesto."

"... E-Emi ... gracias ... gracias ... ¡Waaaah!" Yoshino abrazó a Emi, llorando en su pecho. "¡Waaaah!"

"¿Y-Yoshino?" Vacilante, Emi la abrazó y suavemente le acarició la espalda.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó una vez que Yoshino se había calmado. Yoshino asintió y se separó de ella, todavía frotándose los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?" Emi preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro otra vez.

"... Eres mi amigo", las palabras eran tranquilas como de costumbre, "Mi único amigo que no sea Yoshinon ... no tengo muchos amigos".

"Ya veo. Estás feliz de que me haya convertido en tu amigo", se dio cuenta Emi, "pero ¿por qué escapaste de Tohka y Shido?"

"...Asustado..."

"¿Asustado?" Emi inclinó la cabeza confundida. "¿De qué?"

"... Asustada de que los lastime", admitió, "No puedo controlar ..."

"No puedes controlar tus poderes," terminó Emi.

"Sí. Shido es ... humano ... y yo soy ... soy un espíritu. Es ... no puede funcionar. Si algo sucediera ..."

"Ver a Tohka te recordó que otras personas también estarían molestas si algo le sucediera a Shido, ¿eh?" Emi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le sonrió. "Eres una chica tan amable, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien".

"... P-pero, no puedo sellar mis poderes ... No puedo controlarlos en absoluto ..."

"Bueno, tal vez podamos ayudarte con eso". Las caras de Shido y Tohka aparecieron sobre el mostrador.

Inmediatamente, Emi y Yoshino se pusieron de pie, y Yoshinon comenzó a hablar nuevamente, "Escuchando a escondidas, ¿eh?" bromeó, "No es muy educado, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que está justificado cuando alguien está herido y llorando", respondió Shido. Se inclinó para que su cara estuviera al nivel de la de Yoshino. "Y Yoshinon, no nos importa si eres un espíritu. De todos modos, estamos dispuestos a ser tu amigo. Sé que no nos lastimarás".

"... M-mi nombre es Yoshino ..."

"¿Yoshino? Pensé que habías dicho-"

"¡Soy Yoshinon!" su marioneta agitó sus patas.

"... Soy Yoshino ..." intentó de nuevo, "Yoshinon es mi amigo ..."

"Muy bien entonces. Yoshino. No me importa si eres un espíritu. Todavía me gustaría ser tu amigo".

"P-pero ... mis poderes ..."

"Puedo ayudarte a sellar tu poder", respondió Shido, "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí?"

"... S-sí ..." susurró, "... sí, confío en ti ..."

"Gracias." Shido sonrió, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado. "Podemos sellar tu poder espiritual en este momento. Para hacerlo, nosotros, bueno ..." Se rascó la mejilla. "Tenemos que besarnos".

Se escucharon dos jadeos. "P-pero", gimió Tohka, "no quiero-"

"De ninguna manera", exclamó Emi, "¿Shido es realmente un loli-"

"¿Que es un beso?" Yoshino preguntó.

Todos se congelaron.

"Oh, Yoshino", cantó dulcemente su marioneta. "Es muy simple. Es cuando-" se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar.

Tan pronto como Yoshinon retrocedió, Yoshino se volvió hacia Shido y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "¿L-como eso?" preguntó ella, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Se le cortó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa se estaba disolviendo en motas de luz. "¿Sh-Shido?"

"Shido realmente es un trabajo, ¿no es así?" rió Yoshinon.

"¡No es a propósito!" gritó. Tan pronto como terminó el sellado, Shido se quitó la chaqueta y la envolvió alrededor de Yoshino como una toalla. "Ahí. Siento que tu ropa desaparezca".

"... Se ha ido," murmuró Yoshino, mirando su mano con sorpresa. "Realmente se ha ido ..." El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el edificio también cesó lentamente. Yoshino corrió hacia la ventana.

"¿Emi?" Shido se volvió hacia ella. "Vos si-"

"¡No, no, no!" ella rápidamente negó. "Estoy bien, ¡muchas gracias por preguntar! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo mismo! ¿Ves?" Y con un destello de luz, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta, la camiseta y los pantalones. "Sin besos. Nu-uh. Absolutamente rechazado".

Shido dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Dios. Hubiera sido extraño besar a otra persona de inmediato. Espera, ¿puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta?"

"Sí."

_'Bien hecho, Shido. Misión cumplida; Ambas señales espirituales han desaparecido. Regreso al Fraxinus. Trae los espíritus. Especialmente esa Blacksmith._

"Bueno, entonces, ¿os importaría venir conmigo a conocer a Ratatoskr?"


	3. Lonely Yoshino 3

"Bienvenido a bordo del Fraxinus", dijo el comandante del tamaño de una pinta de la aeronave, "Mi nombre es Kotori Itsuka, y soy el comandante de esta nave. Y sí", agregó, notando la ceja levantada de Emi, "Shido es mi hermano ".

Se sentó en su silla en la cubierta de comando, aunque se había alejado de las pantallas principales para mirar hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado los recién llegados. Debajo de la plataforma de comando había un área con varios asientos, cada uno con una pantalla delante, que mostraba que la habitación debía ser utilizada por varias personas. Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba vacío a excepción de los cinco.

Yoshino, Emi y Tohka habían sido guiados a la habitación por Shido, quien les había dado una explicación de las funciones de Ratatoskr, así como de su propio papel. Emi notó que evitaba el tema de los besos. Es bastante importante omitirlo, pero, de nuevo, probablemente solo era un adolescente y todavía estaba avergonzado por tales temas.

"En realidad, iba a preguntar por qué alguien tan joven como tú consigue un barco, pero gracias por aclarar esa otra pregunta", murmuró Emi.

"El Fraxinus es uno de los barcos propiedad de Ratatoskr", continuó Kotori, como si no hubiera escuchado a Emi, "Estoy seguro de que Shido ya lo ha explicado, pero somos una organización que trabaja para resolver pacíficamente los conflictos de la humanidad con espíritus al ayudarlos a integrarse en la sociedad humana. Con este fin, Shido sella el poder de los espíritus para que no reciban atención de grupos como el AST. El trabajo de Fraxinus es supervisar a Shido y ayudarlo ".

"Espera", dijo Emi, "¿Cómo vuela exactamente el Fraxinus? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que hemos estado flotando en un lugar durante algún tiempo. Estoy bastante seguro de que los aviones no flotan, y no lo hice ver rotores de cualquier helicóptero.

"Obviamente, usamos magia". Kotori puso los ojos en blanco, o al menos comenzó a hacerlo, antes de recordar que estaba hablando con un espíritu que Shido no había sellado y que podría destruir el barco de adentro hacia afuera, "¿Recuerdas el equipo de vuelo del AST? Su equipo es demasiado pesado para volar normalmente, así que emplean magia de reducción de peso sobre él ".

"Ya veo ..." Magia mezclada con tecnología, ¿eh? Eso es algo que Emi no había esperado, aunque ciertamente parecía funcionar. De hecho, si tanto Ratatoskr como AST usaban magia y tecnología en conjunto, entonces parecía que era algo común. Los magos aquí estaban más dispuestos a mantenerse al día con la última tecnología. Todavía...

"Como no he visto la magia utilizada en la vida cotidiana, la existencia de la magia debe ser un secreto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", asintió Kotori, "la mayoría de los humanos solo pueden usar magia usando Realizadores. Los Realizadores y los Espíritus crean Territorios donde se puede usar magia. Debido a los peligros de la magia, así como al alto costo de los Realizadores, la existencia de ambos espíritus. y la magia se mantienen en secreto del público, uno que les pido a todos que guarden ".

Mientras Emi estaba digiriendo esta información, Shido dio un paso adelante. "Umm… ¿Kotori? ¿Podemos cortar esto? Tohka y yo todavía tenemos que ir a clase, Yoshino todavía necesita vestirse con algo que no sea la chaqueta de mi escuela, y Yoshino y Emi tienen exámenes de salud que deben tomar, así que nosotros probablemente haga todo eso ".

"Está bien. Todos están despedidos, excepto Emi. Quiero hablar con usted. Reine, ayude a Yoshino a encontrar su propia ropa, luego nos vemos en su oficina. Shido, lleve a Tohka de regreso a la escuela antes que sus maestros lanzar un alboroto ".

"Sí, comandante", reconoció Reine, dando un paso adelante.

"Um, ¿estás seguro ...?" Shido miró a Yoshino. Emi entendió su vacilación. La joven era tímida y callada por naturaleza, y probablemente la estresaría si se aislara repentinamente de alguien que conociera.

"Bien, tú y Tohka pueden acompañar a Yoshino. Pero una vez que esté vestida, espero que ustedes dos vuelvan a clase. No podemos cubrir sus ausencias cada dos días".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo, "Eso parece justo".

"¿Y Shido?" Preguntó Kotori justo cuando los cuatro estaban a punto de irse. Tenía una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. "Sin espiar."

"¿Echar un vistazo?" Gritó Shido.

"De acuerdo", Reine se volvió hacia Shido, "Shin, cuando Yoshino se esté vistiendo, quiero que salgas de la habitación".

"R-Reine, sabes que no lo haría-"

"Es una broma."

"Shido, ¿qué quiere decir Kotori con mirar?"

"Tohka, es algo así como ... um ..." Los cuatro salieron de la habitación por la puerta corredera, dejando a Emi y Kotori en el puente de mando.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

"Sí", ella juntó las manos, "Tienes que entender que eres un espíritu único. Ratatoskr generalmente tiene el poder de un espíritu sellado primero antes de que hagamos algo para ayudarlos a unirse a la sociedad".

"Pero puedo sellar mis habilidades espirituales por mi cuenta, así que eso no es necesario".

"Técnicamente hablando, eso es cierto", asintió Kotori, antes de girar la silla hacia las pantallas. Al tocar algunos controles, mostró lecturas en las pantallas.

Ella señaló a un mapa que se muestra. "Este mapa muestra a los espíritus de la ciudad, utilizando su maná espiritual para detectarlos. Como puedes ver, el Fraxinus no puede detectar ningún espíritu, ya que todos has sellado tus poderes. Este no es el caso de los espíritus sin sellar, a quienes tanto AST como nosotros podemos rastrear con nuestra tecnología ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué suenas como si hubiera más en la historia?" Emi preguntó.

Kotori suspiró. "Desafortunadamente, ciertos superiores han expresado su descontento con la idea de liberar un espíritu potencialmente peligroso directamente al público. Personalmente, no estoy de acuerdo con esta línea de pensamiento, ya que incluso los espíritus sellados tienen acceso a algunos de sus poderes y podrían considerarse peligrosos. también, sin mencionar que el estrés de un espíritu puede deshacer el sello. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Así es como funcionan las grandes organizaciones. Tengo que seguir órdenes, incluso si están en conflicto ".

"¿Contradictorio?"

"Diferentes personas tienen diferentes puntos de vista", respondió Kotori claramente, "Y tengo que hacer malabares con sus diferentes solicitudes a la vez. No es divertido en absoluto".

"Ah, lo entiendo. Pero he estado vagando por este mundo como humano por bastante tiempo, y no he causado un escándalo. ¿No ayudaría eso también a cambiar las mentes de tu superior?"

"Te escondiste demasiado bien durante ese tiempo", respondió Kotori con una sonrisa irónica, "Tenemos poca evidencia de lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas. De hecho, la poca evidencia que tenemos de tus actividades proviene de vislumbres de ti de nuestras cámaras, aunque cada vez que lograste mezclarte y te perdiste rápidamente ".

"Eh", Emi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, "Muy bien, ¿cuáles son mis opciones?"

"Directo al grano, ¿eh? Bien. Opción uno: dejas que Shido Itsuka selle tus poderes y reciba el apoyo de Ratatoskr para vivir una vida normal".

"Por sellado, ¿quieres decir ..."

"Sí, besándote".

"Shido realmente le da un nuevo significado al dicho 'sellado con un beso', eh". Emi murmuró. "¿Segunda opción?"

"Te mantenemos aquí en el Fraxinus en una sala de espera especial para espíritus".

"... ¿Una sala de espera para espíritus? ¿Es eso posible?" Emi frunció el ceño. Si un lugar pudiera atrapar a un Espíritu, tendría que estar atento para no ser engañada.

"Bueno, no exactamente", admitió Kotori, aliviando los temores de Emi, "es solo una habitación muy bien reforzada que puede contener un espíritu el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a evacuar al Fraxinus. Por supuesto, te dejaríamos salir, pero solo con supervisión. "

"Suena un poco peligroso para ti", observó Emi. Si estallara, podría derribar a Fraxinus y poner en peligro a todos a bordo. Por supuesto, ella no lo haría a menos que primero se mostraran hostiles, pero tenían que haber considerado la posibilidad.

"Recibimos muchos fondos", admitió Kotori. "Estamos más preocupados por la vida de las personas que por nuestra propia pérdida monetaria. Esta nave tiene sus propias defensas, e incluso si se cayera, sería mejor que la muerte de miles de personas en la ciudad ".

"¿Vidas de personas por dinero? Eso es bastante altruista de tu parte. ¿Estás seguro de que tus superiores estarían contentos de que ofrecieras esa opción?"

"Realmente no pueden discutir. Uno de nuestros principales benefactores es amigable con los espíritus y presiona para un mejor tratamiento de todos los espíritus. Los muchachos de allí no se atreverán a molestarlo. Si se ofenden, esencialmente te ofrezco una habitación en el Fraxinus, al escucharlo, pueden despedirse de su trabajo. Probablemente no serán despedidos, pero probablemente degradados ".

"¿Quién es este misterioso benefactor?" Por supuesto, Emi estaba interesada. Un hombre que apoyaba a todos los espíritus y donaba suficiente dinero a Ratatoskr para hacer de barcos como el Fraxinus una pérdida aceptable sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kotori se encogió de hombros. "Se llama Elliot Baldwin Woodman. Dirige Asgard Electronics, aunque solía trabajar con el DEM. También fue uno de los fundadores de Ratatoskr, aunque abandonó su posición de liderazgo hace un tiempo debido a su propia salud deteriorada. I Estoy seguro de que podemos hablar de él más tarde, después de que hayas hecho tu elección y te hayas establecido ".

"Está bien", acordó Emi, "Sigue adelante, entonces".

Kotori levantó tres dedos. "Entonces, la opción uno es que te selles y vivas una vida normal", dijo, señalando con el dedo. "La opción dos es que vivas en el Fraxinus donde podemos manejarte", bajó otro dedo. "La opción tres, y la última, es que formemos una relación mutuamente beneficiosa. Apoyará las misiones de Ratatoskr para ayudar a Shido a detener a los espíritus, y le proporcionaremos documentación y un lugar para vivir en el suelo: el estándar paquete generalmente le damos espíritus. En realidad, le proporcionaremos documentos si elige alguna de nuestras opciones. Por supuesto, tendrá que permanecer en el Fraxinus de todos modos hasta que todo esté listo "

"¿Alguna de 'nuestras' opciones?"

"Por supuesto, podrías idear tus propias opciones. Como salir de aquí. Pero, por supuesto, no recibirás ningún apoyo de nuestra parte en el futuro".

Las opciones uno y dos eran malas. Definitivamente mal. Si sus poderes estaban sellados, eso dejaba poca diferencia entre ella y un humano al azar en la calle. Su habilidad era lo único que podía usar; sin ella, ¿cómo encontraría alguna pista de su pasado? De hecho, su habilidad en sí misma era una pista: estaba segura de que alguna vez fue una humana que se había convertido en un Espíritu. Pero si sus poderes estaban sellados y vivía una vida normal, estaba segura de que nunca descubriría lo que le había sucedido.

Una lógica similar se aplica a estar escondido en el Fraxinus. Ella no podría salir y explorar. Sabía que se pondría nerviosa si la retenían en un lugar, obligada a ver cómo ocurrían los eventos sin poder hacer nada por sí misma. Ratatoskr probablemente no la dejaría ir a interferir si ocurriera algo remotamente notable.

La opción tres, sin embargo, era atractiva; de hecho, sospechaba que se había ofrecido después de las dos peores opciones anteriores a propósito. El único requisito era que ella ayudara en misiones relacionadas con el Espíritu, lo que probablemente habría hecho de todos modos. A cambio, recibió el apoyo de Ratatoskr.

Por supuesto, salir también era una opción, pero teniendo en cuenta que la opción tres era como obtener ayuda gratis, Emi preferiría elegir la opción tres.

Aún así, iba a ver si podía sacar un poco más de su trato.

"Creo que iré con tres", concluyó Emi, "aunque tengo un término adicional que quiero agregar".

"¿Y eso es?"

"Quiero tu información sobre cómo nacen o se hacen los espíritus". Emi estaba segura de que alguna vez había sido humana, así que, ¿qué mejor lugar para comenzar que, sin embargo, se había convertido en un espíritu?

"No tengo acceso a toda la información de Ratatoskr", comenzó Kotori, "pero puedo enviar una solicitud de esa información. Sin embargo, tomará algunas semanas procesarla. Llegaré a eso una vez que estemos hecho aquí. ¿Tenemos un trato? "

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Emi, "Mi apoyo para los tuyos".

* * *

"Supongo que Emi se unirá a nosotros", comentó Reine cuando Emi y Kotori entraron en su oficina.

'Oficina' fue una exageración. Una cama y una mesa pequeña con una computadora ocupaban la mitad trasera de la habitación, mientras que el lado de la habitación más cerca de la puerta simplemente tenía un escritorio y varias sillas colocadas al azar, como si hubiera ocurrido una reunión y el ocupante de la habitación no se hubiera molestado. limpiar.

En realidad, ahora que Emi lo pensó, ese podría ser el caso.

Yoshino y Reine estaban sentados a un lado del escritorio más cerca de la puerta, aunque ambos se giraron cuando Emi y Kotori entraron.

Yoshino se había quitado la chaqueta de Shido y ahora llevaba un vestido sencillo y sombrero para el sol. Se animó de inmediato cuando vio a Emi, aunque no dijo nada. Yoshinon la saludó con la mano y Emi le devolvió el saludo.

"Así es. Acordamos trabajar juntos para tratar con espíritus. Emi necesitará tu ayuda para completar todos los formularios, Reine", dijo Kotori mientras desenvolvía otra paleta.

"Hola, Emi", dijo Yoshinon, "Seguro que te tomaste tu dulce tiempo con la chica comandante".

"Lo siento", se disculpó Emi, "tenía algunas preguntas para Kotori, así que terminamos tomándonos un tiempo". Se sentó a la mesa.

"De todos modos," interrumpió Reine, "necesito hacerle algunas preguntas básicas para establecer sus antecedentes. ¿Son espíritus puros o humanos? Es decir, ¿nacieron como espíritus o alguna vez fueron humanos?"

"Una vez fui humano, aunque no recuerdo mucho de cuando era humano", confesó Emi.

"... Humano ..." Reine anotó la información.

"¿Nombres?"

"Emi"

"Yoshino".

"... ¿algún apellido?"

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza, mientras que Yoshinon hizo una x con sus patas.

"Se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Edades?"

"Tr-trece". Yoshino logró.

"De diecisiete."

Reine la miró en blanco. Por otra parte, podría haber sido su cara normal, teniendo en cuenta que la única expresión que parecía tener era la falta de sueño, pero Emi tenía la sensación de que Reine no la creía.

"¿Cuál es tu edad real?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que tengo diecisiete", repitió Emi, "no recuerdo mucho, pero estoy segura de que tengo al menos más de quince años".

"... Escribiré trece, como Yoshino," murmuró Reine.

"¡Oye!"

"Emi-chan", dijo Reine seriamente, "entiendo que es común que los niños quieran ser mayores de lo que realmente son, pero necesitamos su respuesta honesta".

"¡Pero esa _es_ mi respuesta honesta!"

"Trece lo es".

"¡No tengo trece años!"

"Pero te niegas a dar tu verdadera edad".

"¡Al menos hazme mayor de quince años!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Tengo un trabajo y todo! ¡Si no tengo quince años, mis empleadores podrían ser arrestados por trabajo infantil!"

Reine parpadeó y luego cogió un teléfono. "¿Hola? ¿Policía? Sí, descubrí un caso de trabajo infantil. ¿Dirección? Ah, cierto. Emi, ¿dónde estás-"

"¡No!" Golpeó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que salió volando de las manos de Reine y golpeó una pared con un ruido sordo satisfactorio.

"Los dejaré a los tres en eso", sonrió Kotori y se fue.

"¡No! ¡Respáldame, traidor!" Emi gritó, antes de señalar con el dedo a Reine, "¡Y tú! ¡Deja de hacer esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser! ¡Soy lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar un trabajo, muchas gracias!"

"Realmente no estás actuando como si tuvieras quince en este momento, sabes".

Emi dejó escapar un ruido que estaba en algún lugar entre un grito de rabia y un sollozo de frustración.

Por alguna razón, tuvo el impulso de gritar "¡Berserker!"

Reine miró pasivamente mientras Emi se calmaba. Yoshino parecía un poco preocupado. "Definitivamente recuerdo haber estado en la escuela secundaria". Emi finalmente dijo: "Eso significa que tenía más de quince años o me salteé una calificación o algo por el estilo".

Reine dejó escapar un ruido de reconocimiento. "Bien. Quince para ti, supongo. ¿Cumpleaños?"

"No lo recuerdo". Emi se encogió de hombros.

Yoshino sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos a encontrar uno para cada uno de ustedes", suspiró Reine antes de levantarse de su escritorio, "Ahora síganme. Necesitamos hacerles un chequeo de salud a los dos"

Emi y Yoshino la siguieron.

"¿Un chequeo de salud?" Yoshinon preguntó, inclinando la cabeza, "¿Qué tipo de control de salud? ¿Hay _... agujas?" _La marioneta se estremeció, como si fuera a ser sometida a ellos.

"Nos aseguraremos de que ustedes dos no estén enfermos y tomemos sus medidas", respondió Reine, "y lo siento, habrá agujas. También les daremos vacunas".

"¿V-Vacunas?" Yoshino gimió.

Reine les dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza. Espera, ¿por qué Emi también estaba siendo acariciada? ¡Ella no era una niña pequeña! "Desafortunadamente, sí. Necesitarás vacunas para asegurarte de no enfermarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yoshino asintió, pero todavía parecía asustada. Por otro lado, Emi se cruzó de brazos. "Me niego."

Reine la miró. "No actúas quince".

"No se trata de no querer recibir inyecciones, se trata de dejar que las personas que acabo de conocer hoy me inyecten sustancias en la sangre".

"Emi, necesitas disparos".

"No, no. He vivido en las calles durante semanas sin enfermarme; las vacunas son innecesarias. Incluso si las necesitara, no confiaría en ustedes para que me las den".

"Entonces, ¿en quién confiarías?" Reine preguntó: "No es como si conocieras a mucha gente".

"Todavía está todo el asunto 'No necesito vacunas'". Ciertamente, Emi no iba a dejar que estas personas pusieran lo que quisieran en su torrente sanguíneo, independientemente de lo infantil que pareciera.

"Emi, Yoshino tiene que hacerlo. Hazlo por su bien", dijo Reine, tratando de culpar a Emi.

Los ojos de Emi se crisparon. Los dos comenzaron a mirar fijamente mientras Yoshino miraba nervioso.

"Bien", se quejó Emi. Después de todo, podía escanear todo con Agarra Estructural para asegurarse de que no agregaran nada destinado a dañarla. Sí, iba a escanear cada jeringa que traían cerca de ella.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Reine, deteniéndose ante una puerta con un signo más. Ella llamó a la puerta. "Rindou. Por favor, abre."

"¡Viniendo!" respondió una voz. La puerta se abrió para revelar a una joven vestida con una bata blanca. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, su flequillo enmarcando su rostro cubierto de anteojos.

"Ah, Reine. ¿A qué le debo este placer?" ella preguntó: "¿Estos pequeños necesitan un chequeo?"

"No soy pequeña", se quejó Emi. Yoshinon se rió, mientras que Yoshino soltó una pequeña sonrisa linda.

Emi definitivamente iba a hacer que Yoshino sonriera así de nuevo en el futuro.

"Estos dos son espiritus", respondió Reine, "y sí, necesitan un chequeo".

"¡Muy bien! Soy Rindou Sato, y les daré dos exámenes médicos. Por favor, primero, cada uno de ustedes se para en la balanza ..."

* * *

"Ambos tienen buena salud. Emi, en particular, es extraordinariamente saludable para un preadolescente.

"¡Soy un adolescente!"

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes trece? ¿Quizás catorce?

"¡Ninguno!"

"Debes ser un bloomer tardío entonces ..."

"¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?"

* * *

"¡Finalmente hemos terminado!" Emi vitoreó cuando Reine, Yoshino y ella misma salieron de la oficina de Reine.

"Rindou estaba realmente sorprendido de que tuvieras quince años", se rió Yoshinon, "haciéndote tomar todas esas pruebas adicionales para asegurarte de que eras un bloomer tardío y que no había nada malo".

"Sí. No me había dado cuenta de que un control de salud sería una molestia". Emi lloró por dentro. Se había visto obligada a hacer muchas más pruebas para asegurarse de que no tenía un problema de crecimiento.

"Pido disculpas por los problemas causados", dijo Reine.

"Sin embargo, realmente no pareces tener quince años", Yoshinon levantó una pata hacia su boca, "Realmente pareces un niño de diez años, con lo bajo que eres. ¡Estás incluso menos desarrollado que Yoshino aquí!"

Yoshino se sonrojó ante las palabras de Yoshinon, pero logró responder una pregunta de todos modos. "Um ... ¿eres ... realmente mayor que yo?"

"Sí", Emi asintió con un suspiro.

Los tres siguieron caminando un poco más antes de que Reine se detuviera.

"Estamos aquí", señaló a dos puertas sin manijas frente a ella, cada una con un teclado al lado de la puerta, "Estas dos habitaciones serán tuyas hasta que preparemos tu alojamiento en el suelo. Estos son los códigos para sus habitaciones ", les entregó a cada una un pedazo de papel," Pruebe los códigos ahora para ver si funcionan ".

Emi miró la hoja de papel. Decía 'Habitación 202' y debajo de eso, 'Código: 1171'. La habitación 202 era la puerta de la izquierda, por lo que Emi ingresó el código y la puerta se abrió deslizándose con un sonido silencioso. Junto a ella, Yoshino también abrió con éxito su puerta.

"Con eso, los dejaré a los dos para que se acostumbren a sus habitaciones. Nos vemos", dijo Reine, "si necesitan ayuda, cada habitación tiene un teléfono celular con el número de la plataforma de comando en la lista de contactos".

"Gracias, Reine-san".

"¡Gracias, señora soñolienta!" Yoshinon siguió el traje de Emi.

"De nada", respondió Reine, luego se fue.

Emi entró en su habitación y se sorprendió gratamente. Había una cama bastante grande, así como un televisor. También había una pequeña cocina en la esquina y una mesa con seis asientos a su alrededor. A la puerta izquierda también había un baño.

"Hogar dulce hogar… temporal", murmuró Emi. Aunque desesperadamente quería acostarse en la cama y sentir la comodidad de las sábanas reales por primera vez en una eternidad, se preguntó si Yoshino tenía la misma habitación que ella. Además, ¿cómo estaba aguantando todos los cambios? Entonces, en lugar de ceder, se dirigió hacia afuera.

La puerta de Yoshino estaba cerrada, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, al parecer, ya que Emi también se cerró detrás de ella. Afortunadamente, el papel con su código todavía estaba en su mano, por lo que no estaba bloqueada.

Llamó a la puerta de Yoshino. "¿Yoshino? Es Emi, ¿puedo entrar?" ella llamó.

El deslizamiento se abrió.

"¿Emi?" La cara de Yoshino se asomó. "O-oh, entra ..."

Cuando Emi entró, notó que la habitación de Yoshino era un reflejo de la suya. Tenía el mismo diseño, pero la cama estaba a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda. El baño estaba a su derecha, etc.

"Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada", se inclinó Yoshinon, todavía en la mano de Yoshino, "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Solo quería comprobar cómo te va", respondió Emi. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, buscando errores mientras continuaba la conversación, "¿Cómo estás? Sé que todos los cambios han sido repentinos y sucedieron con bastante rapidez".

"Da un poco de miedo", confesó Yoshino, "P-pero, ¿estoy feliz de que el ... AST? ... el AST no me persiga más".

"¡Sí! ¡Si mantiene alejados a los matones, Yoshinon sería súper feliz!"

"Eso está bien", Emi encontró dos errores y los reforzó en exceso para destrozarlos antes de centrar toda su atención en Yoshino y Yoshinon. "¿Reine dijo algo sobre lo que te va a pasar? Por ejemplo, ¿dónde vas a vivir?" Emi preguntó.

"La señorita somnolienta dijo que tenían listo un departamento para los espíritus", le informó Yoshinon, "la niña púrpura ya vive allí, y Shido vive al lado. ¡La señorita dormilona dijo que Yoshinon y Emi-chan vivirían allí una vez que todo esté listo!"

"Gracias por la información, Yoshinon. Probablemente también me colocarán en el departamento. Por cierto, Yoshino, ¿estarás bien viviendo solo en el departamento?"

"Estaré bien", murmuró Yoshino, "P-Podría estar un poco solo ..."

"Solo, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿qué tal una vez que todo esté arreglado, vendré de vez en cuando? Podemos encontrar cosas que hacer juntos, ya sea cocinar o mirar televisión o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Suena bien?"

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza.

"¿A Emi-chan, por casualidad, le gusta cocinar?" Yoshinon preguntó: "Emi también preparó ese delicioso almuerzo antes, ¿no?"

"Bueno, encuentro que cocinar es relajante. Es una buena manera de dejar de pensar en las preocupaciones que tengo actualmente. Que mi cocina es buena es solo experiencia".

"E-entonces, ¿C-podría Emi enseñarme a cocinar?"

"Está bien", sonrió Emi, "Lo primero que haremos juntos después de que todo esté arreglado es cocinar, entonces. Te guiaré a través de todos los pasos, así que no te preocupes".

"G-Gracias".

"Entonces Yoshino, ¿qué te gusta hacer?"

"Um ..."

Los dos continuaron charlando por un tiempo, antes de decidir ver una película titulada _Maiden and the Bear. _Más tarde, Shido vino de la escuela para ver cómo estaban.

Le dieron un lugar en el sofá.


	4. Kurumi Knockdown 1

Emi y Yoshino miraron hacia el edificio de apartamentos delante de ellos. En el exterior, el edificio era un edificio de ladrillo normal de cinco pisos. Si algo lo hizo destacar, era su altura en comparación con las casas de dos pisos al lado, aunque la cantidad de otros edificios altos en la calle encajaban perfectamente. Sin embargo, Emi sabía que este edificio era donde estaban los Espíritus Ratatoskr había sellado vivido en.

Ratatoskr finalmente había terminado de hacer sus arreglos. Emi y Yoshino debían mudarse hoy. Cada uno tenía una maleta con ruedas llena de sus elementos esenciales y ropa de repuesto.

Hablando de ropa, Reine había encontrado un vestido blanco de una pieza con volantes rosados y un sombrero para el sol para Yoshino. Había habido varios otros conjuntos, aunque Emi tuvo que admitir que la linda apariencia de Yoshino probablemente podría hacer que cualquier ropa le quedara bien. Emi llevaba un vestido blanco similar, aunque en lugar de volantes tenía una faja negra alrededor de la cintura. También había olvidado el sombrero por su chaqueta roja favorita.

Honestamente, ella la habría llevado regular de la camiseta y los pantalones, pero Yoshino había estado sintiendo un poco incómodo acerca de usar algo nuevo, por lo Emi había decidido hacerla sentir mejor porque además lleve un vestido, no importa lo incómodo que hizo _su_ sensación.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y la puerta principal de la casa vecina se abrió. Shido salió con el uniforme de verano de su escuela, su mano derecha protegiendo sus ojos de los rayos del sol. Llevaba tanto una mochila escolar como una bolsa de plástico.

"¿Yoshino? ¿Emi?" llamó, pareciendo sorprendido de verlos. Emi se preguntó si realmente era una sorpresa para él, ya que su hermana era la comandante del Fraxinus. Por otra parte, es posible que se haya quedado fuera del circuito, considerando lo poco que estaba en el Fraxinus.

"¡Hola, Shido-kun! ¡Es un buen día para conocerte!" Yoshinon llamó desde su percha en la mano de Yoshino, "Tú también tienes algo que decir, ¿no, Yoshino?"

"B-Buenos días, Shido-san!" A pesar de las pocas palabras, la atención que Yoshinon había atraído hacia ella hizo que su cara se sonrojara. "Y-Yo, ah", ella respiró hondo. "¡Encantado de conocerte!" A diferencia de antes, donde había hablado en suaves susurros que habían sido difíciles de escuchar, esta vez logró hablar alto y claro.

"Estoy encantado de conocerte también." Shido sonrió. "Reine te está enseñando a hablar más alto, ¿verdad?"

Yoshino comenzó a asentir antes de detenerse, respirar y decir "¡Sí!" Sin embargo, parecía que había alcanzado su límite, porque después de tomar otro respiro como para decir más, agarró su sombrero para el sol en sus manos y lo inclinó para cubrir sus ojos.

Ella fue salvada de hablar por Yoshinon. "¿Shido-san se dirige a la escuela? ¿O tal vez está esperando a Tohka? ¿O saliste a ver a los pequeños Emi, Yoshino y Yoshinon?"

"Realmente una combinación de todo lo anterior", respondió Shido tímidamente. Levantó la bolsa de plástico en su mano. "Estaba planeando darle este bento a Tohka en persona hoy, antes de caminar a la escuela. Entonces Kotori me empujó fuera de la casa, diciendo que teníamos invitados. Supongo que son ustedes dos, ¿eh?"

"¡Siiiii!", Dijo Yoshinon. El bento explicó el ligero olor a espárragos, tocino y huevos, pero ... Emi olfateó otra vez. También había magia en el aire. Dio un paso hacia Shido y olisqueó de nuevo. Sí, El aroma de la magia se estaba volviendo más fuerte, aunque todavía era débil.

"Umm ... ¿Emi?" Shido preguntó mientras se acercaba más y más, todavía olfateando el aire.

Yoshino inclinó la cabeza confundida. "¿E-Emi?" Yoshino lo intentó.

"Dios mío, ¿va Emi por el aroma de Shido?" Yoshinon preguntó: "¡Está siendo realmente audaz! Yoshino, deberías ..." la maestra de marionetas inmediatamente silenció su marioneta con su otra mano.

"¡Es algo que funciona!" Shido gritó cuando Emi se acercó demasiado a su rostro para consolarlo, haciendo que la alejara.

"Oh, lo siento." Emi le dio una sonrisa avergonzada. Ahora que lo pensaba, la situación debe haber parecido increíblemente extraña. "Pensé que olía, bueno, no importa. Ratatoskr te dio un auricular invisible, ¿no?"

"¿Para eso estabas oliendo el aire? Gracias a Dios". Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Gracias a dios?" Emi inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"He tenido una ... experiencia extraña".

"Veo." No, ella realmente no lo hizo. ¿Algún acosador lo olió a él, su ropa o algo así? Como él parecía tan incómodo con el tema, ella decidió dejarlo pasar.

"¿Cómo sabías que tenía un auricular solo de tu nariz?" Él cambió de tema. "¿Puedes oler el metal o algo así?"

"Tal vez." Ella sonrió.

En ese momento, se oyó el ruido de una puerta corredera, y Tohka salió del apartamento, todavía bostezando. Parecía que, mientras Shido y Kotori eran madrugadores, Tohka no lo era.

O tal vez Shido no era una persona mañanera y Kotori lo despertaba todos los días. Si Emi recordaba correctamente, se había quejado de los métodos de despertar de Kotori antes. En cuyo caso, Kotori, Emi y Yoshino eran madrugadores, mientras que Shido y Tohka no lo eran.

Emi se liberó de sus pensamientos antes de que pudieran deambular a qué tipo de persona era Reine. Parecía que Shido le había dado a Tohka su bento, y estaban hablando de la comida.

"¿El pollo con arroz frito no está infringiendo la ley internacional?" Tohka le preguntó a Shido.

Emi parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿Qué echaba de menos?

Después de que Shido explicara que no había tales leyes contra el arroz amigo de pollo, y que el escuadrón de mecha-mecha no iba a robarle su bento por ninguna razón, Tohka abrazó el bento contra su pecho antes de volverse hacia Yoshino y Emi.

"¿No son ustedes dos Yoshino y Emi?" ella preguntó: "Oh, y el conejito es Yoshinon, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto", confirmó Yoshinon, antes de tocar a Yoshino. La chica de cabello azul dio un respingo antes de asomarse por detrás de su sombrero.

"U-um, b-bien", sacudió la cabeza y comenzó de nuevo, "¡Buenos días!" dijo ella sin tartamudear.

"¡Buenos días, Yoshino!" Tohka respondió, pero Yoshino ya se había retirado a la seguridad de su sombrero.

Silencio incómodo.

"Hoy hace buen tiempo, ¿no?" Emi lo intentó.

"¡Sí!" Shido estuvo de acuerdo, aprovechando la oportunidad de terminar el silencio, "Eso es un sombrero para el sol, ¿verdad Yoshino?"

"S-sí. Reine dijo que lo usara". Parecía que, sin tomar su aliento preventivo, su voz volvió a sus niveles anteriores y tranquilos.

"Ella tiene razón. No solo es bueno para este clima, sino que se ve muy lindo contigo". Ante las palabras de Shido, Yoshino se puso roja y se bajó aún más el sombrero.

"G-gracias", se las arregló, "el uniforme de T-Tohka-san también es muy lindo". Emi no estaba muy segura de cómo era posible, pero Yoshino parecía volverse aún más pequeño después de decir esas palabras.

¿El sonrojo era contagioso? Porque la cara de Tohka de repente pareció volverse una con un tomate. Oh no, Emi iba a ser la próxima, ¿no?

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? E-Eso ..." Tohka tragó saliva. "Shido, ¿piensas lo mismo?" ¡Seguro!

"Sí, tu uniforme realmente te queda bien".

"¿Es eso así?" ¿Era solo ella o Tohka parecía un poco molesta? ¿Quizás ella también había querido que Shido la llamara linda?

"Sí", se unió Emi, "El uniforme también te parece lindo, Tohka".

"Ah bien." Tohka parecía un poco avergonzada, pero más feliz, ¿era eso lo que realmente quería escuchar? Sin embargo, ella le devolvió el cumplido. "Nunca te había visto con un vestido antes, Emi. Te ves muy bonita".

"Eheheh, gracias", dijo Emi, rascándose la mejilla avergonzada.

Espera, ¿se estaba sonrojando? Parecía que la aflicción contagiosa la había alcanzado después de todo.

"No es justo. Todos nos sonrojamos, pero Shido no", se quejó.

"¡¿Eh ?!"

* * *

Después de que Tohka y Shido se fueron a la escuela, Yoshino y Emi entraron al edificio de apartamentos. El propósito del edificio para albergar espíritus fue evidente casi inmediatamente después de entrar. En las paredes, entre dos capas de ladrillos, había una capa sólida de hormigón. Cuando los dos se dirigieron al ascensor situado justo al lado de las escaleras, cada uno tirando de sus maletas, notó que tanto las escaleras como la barandilla estaban hechas de gruesos pedazos de metal. Cuando entraron al elevador, no había rieles para apoyarse, y las paredes eran completamente metálicas. Era como si Ratatoskr esperara que los Espíritus rompieran cualquier cosa con la que entraran en contacto.

Por otra parte, al ver que un Espíritu era aparentemente responsable del cráter gigante sobre partes de Rusia, China, Mongolia y Kazajstán, Emi tuvo que admitir que quizás sus temores no eran completamente infundados.

La habitación de Emi era la habitación 202 en el segundo piso, mientras que Yoshino una vez más tenía la habitación a su lado. Se preguntó si le habrían dado el mismo número que el que tenía en el barco a propósito; sería más fácil recordarlo. No es que Emi tenga problemas para recordar solo tres dígitos.

Sacó dos llaves, cada una con un número de habitación inscrito, del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Uno había sido destinado a Yoshino, pero como su vestido no tenía bolsillos (ninguno de los vestidos tenía), Emi se había ofrecido a aferrarse a él. Le entregó la llave grabada con '201' a Yoshino.

Los dos se miraron antes de abrir sus puertas como uno solo.

Emi no pudo evitar notar que las paredes eran mucho más gruesas que las de un edificio normal. Por dentro, sin embargo, su nueva habitación se veía exactamente como la del Fraxinus, completa con la pequeña cocina y la televisión. La única diferencia era que había otra puerta.

Emi se acercó para inspeccionarlo. ¿Un armario extra? Pero había un tornillo sin usar en él. No sería necesario atornillar un armario.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y al otro lado estaba Yoshino. La puerta debe conectar sus habitaciones entonces.

"¡L-lo siento!" llegó la disculpa tartamudeada de la otra chica, "Solo quería ver para qué era la puerta. ¡Iré ahora!"

"No, está bien. Estaba a punto de revisar esa puerta yo mismo. Si necesitas algo de mí, puedes llamar a la puerta".

Ahora que Emi lo pensó, Kotori había mencionado que Ratatoskr había estado en la cerca sobre si dejar o no a Yoshino dejar la aeronave, considerando su pobre habilidad social. Probablemente agregaron la puerta para que sea más fácil para ella ver a Yoshino.

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza. Yoshinon comenzó a decir algo, pero luego la puerta se cerró y la fuerza de la marioneta quedó completamente silenciada.

Huh, las paredes estaban insonorizadas.

Una mirada al reloj de su mesita de noche le dijo que eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Todavía temprano en la mañana. Tendría que ir a trabajar a los 10. Originalmente, había comenzado a trabajar a las 9, pero Ratatoskr dio un vuelco cuando saltó del Fraxinus como un loco paracaidista para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

En defensa de Emi, los superiores no habían estado en el barco tan temprano en la mañana, por lo que la tripulación tuvo dificultades para determinar quién de ellos podría darle permiso para usar el teletransportador.

Como resultado del incidente, Emi terminó pidiendo a los Watanabes que comenzaran más tarde. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin siquiera reducir su salario. Aparentemente ella hizo más de lo que habían esperado que ella hiciera de todos modos.

Emi pasó treinta minutos colgando su ropa y poniendo sus artículos de tocador en el baño. Todavía con tiempo de sobra, sacó un cuaderno y una carpeta con varias pestañas de su maleta.

_'Ratatoskr',_ decía una de las portadas del cuaderno. Contenía sus notas sobre la misteriosa organización que le había tendido la mano. No dolió saber un poco sobre sus aliados actuales, ¿verdad?

Y si ella también estaba observando posibles debilidades en caso de que terminaran siendo enemigos, no era asunto de nadie más que de ella.

_'Espíritus',_ leía la carpeta, con el símbolo de Ratatoskr en el frente. Esta era la información que Kotori había logrado reunir con su condición de comandante de Fraxinus. Su llamado para obtener información de Woodman todavía estaba en marcha, por lo que Emi tomó lo que tenía en este momento.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

_'Los espíritus son seres extraordinarios de una dimensión diferente. Al entrar en nuestra dimensión, crean un terremoto espacial similar a una explosión de bomba. Cada Espíritu individual es único en personalidad, poder y su conocimiento del mundo. Debido a sus vastas diferencias, cada Espíritu observado tiene un archivo separado dedicado a los rasgos únicos de ese Espíritu '._

Hasta ahora, todo esto era conocimiento que había aprendido de Yoshino. En este punto, había una nota. ' _Agregué los archivos de los espíritus actualmente activos a la parte posterior. Te enviaré la lista completa de todos los espíritus anteriores y sus archivos en tu teléfono más tarde. -Kotori '_

Bueno, eso fue considerado de su parte. Un breve control en la parte posterior mostró que, de hecho, había secciones adicionales en Emi y varios otros espíritus.

Ella continuó leyendo. _'Todos los espíritus obtienen su poder de un cristal, a menudo ubicado dentro de su pecho. Los rasgos que comparten todos los espíritus son la propiedad de un vestido astral, el control instintivo sobre un ángel y la capacidad de entrar en un estado inverso. También comparten la capacidad de volar y ralentizar el envejecimiento._

_La mayoría de los espíritus muestran un control significativamente mejor sobre su energía espiritual que los mejores magos humanos. Un espíritu es capaz de formar un territorio (ver archivo: "Conceptos básicos del realizador") y realizar magia sin el uso de un realizador. Aunque los espíritus pueden realizar magia, no parecen ser capaces de aprender otra magia que no sea con la que nacieron._

Así que otros espíritus eran capaces de hacer magia sin el uso de muletas mecánicas. Si bien Emi ya sabía esto, tomó nota en particular de que el pasaje implicaba que un humano era incapaz de magia sin un Realizador. Esa era una debilidad potencial que podría aprovechar: si el Realizador estaba dañado, ese humano estaba efectivamente fuera de la lucha.

Aunque la mayoría todavía sabía que ella sabía, el pasaje había introducido algunos términos nuevos. El Vestido Astral de Emi era probablemente la armadura que ganaba cada vez que aprovechaba su maná, o energía espiritual, como parecía que los humanos lo llamaban. Sin embargo, no tenía conocimiento de un ángel o un estado inverso.

Había pestañas tituladas 'Ángeles' e 'Inversión'. Emi eligió la pestaña 'Ángel' primero.

_'El escudo absoluto que protege a los espíritus. Su forma, forma y función difieren entre cada Espíritu individual. Los ángeles pueden tomar muchas formas, desde monstruos hasta espadas, todas las cuales parecen mostrar un poder especial. Sus contrapartes son los Reyes Demonios manejados por los espíritus en su forma inversa. Una vez más, debido a las muchas diferencias entre los Ángeles, los Ángeles individuales se describen en el archivo de su respectivo propietario._

_Todos los espíritus tienen un conocimiento instintivo de las funciones básicas de su ángel, independientemente de cuán complicado pueda ser su ángel o si un espíritu ha perdido la memoria. La mayoría de los ángeles tienen aplicaciones combativas, y las que no suelen compensar con gran versatilidad._

Para obtener un ejemplo de un ángel, Emi se volteó hacia atrás. Había una pequeña tabla de contenido de Ángeles, con algunos resaltados para denotar que pertenecían a espíritus activos, según la nota al pie. Emi se volvió hacia la página de Yoshino.

_'Espíritu: Hermit_

_Nombre: Yoshino_

_Altura: 144 cm._

_Color de ojos: azul '_

En este punto, ella saltó a lo que estaba buscando.

_'Ángel: Zadkiel títere helado'_

Se grabó una imagen junto al nombre del Ángel. Mostraba un enorme conejo hecho de nieve y hielo. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

_La figura de cabello blanco con ojos rojos sonrió, como si lo mirara. 'Morirás si no lo convocas pronto, Onii-chan'._

Emi parpadeó, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó a un lado el archivo antes de frotarse los ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo un flashback en un momento en que podía reflexionar sobre él.

Se movió para poder recostarse en su cama y mirar al techo. ¿Qué sabía ella de su pasado?

Había alguien que ella perdió. El nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua, y Emi sabía que debía saberlo. Era alguien muy valioso, alguien por quien Emi había estado dispuesto a ... a ... hacer _algo_. Y la frustraba en extremo que no podía recordar.

En segundo lugar, ella probablemente era un mago. Tenía mucho mejor control sobre su maná (energía_ espiritual_, se recordó) que Yoshino o Tohka. Eso implicaba que ella había aprendido ese control en alguna parte. Y dado que una vez fue una maga, pudo concluir que ella también fue una vez humana, bueno, ya sentía que ese era el caso, pero ahora tenía una razón lógica para creerlo.

Tercero, ella había peleado con algún tipo de monstruo sombra antes. Cuando Yoshino había jugado en el gimnasio de la jungla durante su primer encuentro con Shido, Emi recordaba un monstruo gigante de sombra con tentáculos. ¿Era eso un espíritu? Y si lo fuera, ¿qué clase de espíritu era?

Y si ella, una humana, había luchado contra un Espíritu, ¿cómo estaba viva ahora?

Hablando de espíritus, cada espíritu tenía un ángel y supuestamente nació con la capacidad de usar ese ángel, sin embargo, Emi no tenía idea de cuál era. Quizás su cristal / núcleo estaba defectuoso. Eso era poco probable, ya que su propio análisis de su núcleo y comparación con el de Yoshino no había mostrado anomalías.

Sus núcleos habían sido muy diferentes, Yoshino era azul claro mientras que Emi era rojo oscuro. Antes de ser sellada, Yoshino le proporcionó más energía espiritual que la de Emi, lo que resultó en su fuga de energía espiritual y causó lluvia donde quiera que fuera. Aún así, aparte de una diferencia en el color y la producción de energía espiritual, no había habido mucha diferencia.

Después de que Shido selló sus poderes, el núcleo de Yoshino se volvió más tranquilo. Todavía estaba allí, bombeando energía espiritual como un segundo corazón, pero la tasa de bombeo y el volumen de energía habían disminuido considerablemente. En general, Emi estimó que produjo 1-5% de su producción original.

Ahora que estaba aliada con Ratatoskr, Emi también tuvo la oportunidad de observar a Tohka, cuyo núcleo, como el de Yoshino, se debilitó enormemente. Sin embargo, todavía bombeaba una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, varias veces la de un humano normal.

Emi no había podido ver ningún problema importante con su núcleo en comparación con los otros dos, lo que significaba que había una posibilidad significativa de que una fuerza externa fuera responsable del Ángel desaparecido.

Una posibilidad era que ella fuera incompatible con su Ángel. Necesitaba investigar más sobre si era posible que un anfitrión fuera incompatible con un ángel y cuáles eran los efectos. Aún así, Emi dudaba que este fuera el caso, ya que ella habría oído hablar de otros espíritus que enfrentan este problema. Verificar si había otros espíritus incapaces de convocar a sus ángeles sería una buena manera de comenzar a mirar por esta avenida.

Otra posibilidad era que su conocimiento hubiera sido eliminado. Ese fue un pensamiento escalofriante. La idea de un ser capaz de manipular espíritus, capaz de controlar, hasta cierto punto, las calamidades vivas que desafiaron a equipos completos de los mejores humanos del mundo era absurda. Si existió, ciertamente fue una amenaza.

Aún así, si alguien eliminó sus recuerdos de su Ángel, entonces esa persona debe haberla conocido antes de que perdiera la memoria. En realidad, es muy posible que esta persona teórica le haya quitado todos sus recuerdos.

Así que ahora tenía dos pistas sobre su pasado: la razón del conocimiento perdido de su Ángel y la creación de los Espíritus.

Cogió la carpeta de nuevo. Si recordaba correctamente, iba a echar un vistazo a Inversión antes de tener su flashback.

La página de Inversión decía: _'Cuando un Espíritu sufre grandes cantidades de emociones negativas, ella ingresará a su Forma inversa. En su forma inversa, su Ángel es reemplazado por su Rey Demonio. El Rey Demonio de un Espíritu siempre ha sido más poderoso que su Ángel. Los espíritus en forma inversa son difíciles de razonar y la inversión es rara; por lo tanto, se sabe poco de los espíritus inversos, aparte de que son fácilmente provocados y mucho más peligrosos que los espíritus no invertidos._

_Una lista de inversiones conocidas: ..._

La información era escasa, pero eso era razonable teniendo en cuenta el tema. Emi escaneó la lista, aunque ninguno de los nombres era remotamente familiar.

Inversión ... cualquier Espíritu podría sufrir Inversión. Esto era algo que definitivamente necesitaba hacer más investigaciones para verificar, tal vez verificar la versión pública de los eventos para ver si sucedió algo durante una Inversión. Algo grande como este definitivamente dejaría signos de un encubrimiento.

Teóricamente, Emi misma podría invertir en las condiciones correctas. También significaba que cualquier Espíritu podía convertirse en enemigo en cualquier momento. Su corazón se apretó ante el pensamiento.

Ella podría tener que matar a Yoshino ...

No, no tenía sentido insistir en las escasas posibilidades. Yoshino había sobrevivido lo suficiente sin invertir, y ahora con Emi, Shido y Tohka, era poco probable que ella invirtiera en absoluto. En verdad, no estaba segura de poder matar a la pobre niña. Y aunque Emi no conocía a Tohka, parecía una persona alegre, constantemente feliz. Era poco probable que invirtiera también.

Pero, ¿y si alguien cercano a ellos fue asesinado? Si Shido fue asesinado, Tohka tenía una posibilidad muy real de invertir. Lo mismo se aplicaría a Yoshino si Emi o Shido le fueran arrebatados.

"Ugh", gimió Emi. Que dolor. Tanto Tohka como Yoshino dependían de aquellos cercanos a ellos para mantenerse estables.

Entonces su camino quedó despejado.

Por el bien de su felicidad y del mundo, Emi solo tendría que asegurarse de que nada se tocara a sí misma o a Shido Itsuka.

Ella levantó la mano. Una simple espada apareció.

Es hora de probar lo que podía hacer.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Emi dejó el trabajo.

Los Watanabes tomaron las órdenes y atendieron la caja registradora mientras Emi cocinaba. Fue el arreglo que se formó después de que la comieron por primera vez. Emi sabía que era una buena cocinera, pero no esperaba exactamente que la ascendieran a chef principal en el acto.

Aún así, siendo un día laborable, había estado tranquilo. Todos estaban ocupados con la escuela y el trabajo, dejando poco tiempo para visitar pequeños restaurantes como ese en el que trabajaba Emi. Si un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria no hubiera ingresado justo antes de cerrar, probablemente acababan de terminar una reunión del club, entonces a Emi se le habría permitido salir temprano.

Así las cosas, terminó yendo a casa media hora tarde, con disculpas de los Watanabes. En realidad, con disculpas de la Sra. Watanabe. El señor Watanabe había mantenido su cara estoica.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para sí misma otra vez, repasó lo que había aprendido esa mañana.

En primer lugar, podía fabricar armas, aunque cuanto más cerca estaban las armas de una espada, más fácil era hacerlas. Ella ya había demostrado esta habilidad, pero ayudó a ser integral. Sus creaciones podrían ser armas mundanas, o podrían ser armas antiguas con sus poderes únicos otorgados por sus leyendas, o lo que ella había tomado para llamar un Fantasma Noble.

Aunque dijo que podía 'fabricar' armas, era más como si tuviera un catálogo de opciones de armas que podía ver al instante y 'comprar' esas armas con energía espiritual. Ella no fue realmente capaz de crear sus propias armas, solo aprovechó las habilidades y la historia de las que había registrado en su catálogo.

En segundo lugar, podría agregar ciertas armas a su catálogo al verlas y analizarlas con magia, aunque también podría analizar cosas sin agregarlas a su catálogo si no fueran compatibles. Ella había podido copiar la espada de energía No Pain de AST, aunque definitivamente no daba el mismo brillo que la original. Los intentos de recrear armas más complicadas, como los lanzacohetes y las ametralladoras, tuvieron éxito, pero no sin extrema dificultad. De hecho, convocar a los lanzadores de cohetes y ametralladoras se había sentido poco natural, como si su alma estuviera protestando por su existencia. Mientras que ella recreó cada detalle de sus espadas y lanzas, usando una serie de pasos para recrear todo, desde el proceso de fabricación hasta la historia, las armas simplemente habían aparecido sin ningún paso.

Incluso si fuera genial llover balas sobre alguien ...

"La energía espiritual necesaria para convocar solo una pistola es una locura", murmuró. De hecho, para evitar los problemas de invocar un arma, finalmente había arrojado energía espiritual al problema hasta que funcionó. Y si bien tuvo éxito, tener una pistola no compensó el costo involucrado. Si bien su gran reserva de energía significaba que podía convocar una tormenta de balas, realmente no valía la pena.

Al menos podría ahuyentar a los posibles asaltantes con eso. Sus creaciones no desaparecieron a menos que ella quisiera, después de todo, así que solo mantuvo la pequeña pistola en su bolsillo. Si fue detenida por la policía, podría hacer que desaparezca.

Tercero, ella podría reforzar las cosas. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era inundar un objetivo con energía espiritual, dejando que la energía llene cada rincón y grieta, y ese objetivo se volvería "mejor". Los ojos verían más lejos, las tuberías de metal serían más fuertes, la comida sería más sabrosa ...

En realidad, ella también era culpable de usar este.

No del todo cuarto, podría alterar sus creaciones para adoptar diferentes formas. Sin embargo, esta fue realmente una aplicación diferente de refuerzo.

"Realmente soy un guardabosque", reflexionó. Sin armas, sus únicas opciones a distancia eran flechas y lanzar armas. Al alterar una espada, podía producir flechas que eran mucho más baratas en cuanto a energía espiritual que las balas. Aún así, a menos que lanzara un Fantasma Noble o se enfrentara a unos pocos humanos, probablemente sería superada a distancia.

"Shido, ¿qué hay para cenar? ¿Filete de hamburguesa?"

Había una voz familiar. Emi dobló una esquina para ver a Tohka y Shido frente a ella. Ambos todavía vestían sus uniformes escolares, pero Shido también llevaba una bolsa de lo que parecían ser comestibles. Incluso mientras caminaban en su dirección, ninguno la había notado todavía. Al ver que probablemente todos se dirigían a casa, Emi se detuvo y los esperó.

Shido se encogió de hombros. "Todavía quedan zanahorias guisadas con hilo de pescado y sanshoku donburi de ayer".

"¿Pero no podemos comer filete de hamburguesa?" Tohka hizo un puchero.

Alguien se topó con Emi por detrás. Ella se estremeció e instintivamente saltó antes de evaluar al recién llegado.

La niña que estaba frente a ella estaba vestida con una parka y una falda. Con su cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo y sus zapatos deportivos, emitía una vibra de "chica atlética".

"¡Lo siento!" la otra chica se disculpó, "No quise entrar contigo".

"No, no, es mi culpa", respondió Emi, "No debería haber-"

"¿Emi?" Parecía que Shido finalmente la había notado.

"Shido", reconoció Emi.

"¿Shido?" llegó la voz de la niña de cabello azul mientras miraba al niño con el mismo color de cabello que ella.

"¿Shido?" Tohka preguntó, tirando de su manga inquisitivamente.

"Shi- está bien, detengámonos", se quejó Emi.

"Hermano ..."

"¿Hmm?"

La chica desconocida corrió hacia Shido, solo para que Emi la tropezara y se interpusiera entre ellos. "Shido, ¿la conoces?" preguntó ella mientras se paraba frente a él protectoramente. Ahora que sabía de las formas inversas, no podía dejar que nadie lastimara a Shido.

"U-um-"

"¡Hermano!" la niña lloró, poniéndose de pie y tratando de correr hacia él nuevamente. Emi la hizo tropezar nuevamente mientras su cerebro procesaba esa declaración.

"¿Hermano?" Emi se volvió hacia Shido.

"¡¿Hermano?!" Tohka lloró de sorpresa.

"¡No, él es mi hermano, no el tuyo!" la niña se puso de pie nuevamente.

Shido solo lo miró.

"¡¿Qué?!"


	5. Kurumi Knockdown 2

"¡Así que esta es la casa del hermano mayor!" vino la reacción de la chica desconocida que se hacía llamar Mana Takamiya cuando estaban parados frente a la casa de dos pisos de Shido.

Perdona a Emi por sospechar, pero iba a mantener su mano sobre su pistola.

¿Un hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo que apareció poco después de que Shido fuera presentado al mundo de los espíritus? Gritó "motivos ocultos".

Era completamente posible que fueran hermanos, dadas sus características similares, pero solo porque fueran hermanos no significaba que no tratarían de matarse entre ellos.

Por alguna razón, Emi sintió que había una broma cósmica en esa declaración.

Aún así, Shido se había derrumbado ante la apasionada declaración de amor fraternal de la niña y había dejado que los siguiera a casa. ¡Era como si no le preocupara la posibilidad de que sus enemigos lo rastrearan!

O tal vez no tenía enemigos ... No, siempre hay alguien ahí afuera que te está mirando. Shido simplemente no lo sabía. Aún así, parecía que a Ratatoskr tampoco le preocupaba revelar la casa de Shido, teniendo en cuenta que Shido todavía tenía su auricular puesto. Incluso si era invisible, sus habilidades no podían competir con los sentidos de Emi. Y dado que Shido no se encogió por los gritos a los que habría sido sometido si Kotori no estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión, parecía que tenía que seguir adelante.

"No sabía que Shido tenía otra hermana", murmuró Tohka, con aspecto desanimado de que supuestamente la habían dejado fuera del secreto.

"Yo tampoco sabía que tenía otra hermana", suspiró Shido.

"¿En serio? Pero ella se parece a ti".

"¡Eso es porque _soy_ su hermana!" Mana se quejó, cruzando los brazos. Entonces ella frunció el ceño. "Aún así, hermano mayor, nunca esperé que fueras ese tipo de persona".

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué sigues mezclándote con chicas que no son cuñadas?"

"¿C-cuñada?" Shido se quedó boquiabierto, "¿Quién-quién?"

"¡Tobiichi, por supuesto!"

Emi parpadeó. "¿Shido está casado?"

"¡No soy!"

"¿Qué es una cuñada?" Tohka preguntó, inclinando la cabeza ".

"Ah, no, es-"

"¡No puedo creer que mi hermano mayor fuera dos veces!" Mana intervino.

"¿Dos temporizadores?" Parecía que Tohka estaba aprendiendo mucho vocabulario nuevo hoy. "¿Es eso un alimento? ¡Shido, quiero probarlo!" Emi sintió una punzada de simpatía por Shido.

"Ugh. Eres Tohka, ¿verdad?" Mana continuó: "¿Has tenido una cita con tu hermano?"

"¡Oh, sí!"

"Shido también me invitó a salir," reflexionó Emi para sí misma. Mana estuvo sobre ella en un instante.

"¿Ya lo hiciste?", Ella imitó con cierta expresión.

"¿Beso? No, no lo hemos hecho. Yoshino sí".

"¡¿Hay más?!" la llamada hermana se lamentó, "¡Impura! ¡Mi hermano ha sido contaminado por la suciedad!"

"Hey, cálmens-"

"Realmente eres un playboy. ¡Como tu hermana, debo corregirte!"

"Shido, ¿qué es un playboy?"

"No, no estás corrigiendo a nadie", dijo Emi inexpresiva mientras volvía a interponerse entre ellos, "De hecho, no te estás acercando a dos pies de Shido".

Mana la miró fijamente. "De ninguna manera", suspiró, "¿Aunque no te besaste, él ha capturado tu corazón ...?"

"¡No!" La cara de Emi se volvió del mismo color que su cabello rosado.

"Todos, entremos", suspiró Shido mientras abría la puerta, "Mana, pueden esperar en la mesa del comedor. Tohka, Emi, ¿qué tal si vuelven a sus habitaciones y descansan un poco? estar haciendo un filete de hamburguesa ".

"¡Shido!" Tohka exclamó: "¡Yo también quiero huevos fritos!"

"Sí, sí", dijo mientras Tohka vitoreaba y salía corriendo.

"Me quedaré y te ayudaré," ofreció Emi, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shido. Sin embargo, parecía que Mana captó el intercambio.

"C-cocinando con hermano ... de ninguna manera ..."

"Está pensando en algo peligroso ..." murmuró Shido.

"No sé de qué está hablando, pero no me gusta ..." Emi estuvo de acuerdo.

Shido tosió. "Vámonos."

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, alguien llamó desde adentro: "¡Bienvenido de nuevo _hermano_!" con énfasis adicional en 'hermano'. Kotori estaba justo delante de ellos con vestimenta casual, cintas negras en el pelo. Parecía que ella había estado esperando por algún tiempo.

"Estoy en casa", respondió Shido, entrando en la habitación y a un lado para que Emi y Mana pasaran.

"¿Quién es éste?" Preguntó Kotori cuando Mana entró. Como Shido tenía el auricular puesto, Emi estaba segura de que Kotori ya sabía quién era y se estaba haciendo la tonta. Aun así, habría sido sospechoso si Kotori hubiera sabido sobre Mana de antemano.

"Nos conocimos cuando volvía de la tienda de comestibles", dijo Shido, sudando bajo la presión que había comenzado a crecer tan pronto como Kotori vio a Mana. "Ella-"

"¡Soy Mana Takamiya! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano mayor!" Mana hizo una reverencia.

"¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a Shido?" Preguntó Kotori.

"¡Sí!"

"Haa ...?" Kotori se volvió y caminó hacia la sala de estar. "Ven conmigo."

"¡Sí!" Mana se quitó los zapatos y se movió para seguirla. Emi y Shido rápidamente se quitaron la suya y la siguieron también.

Kotori los condujo a una sala de estar, donde ya se habían preparado té y bocadillos. Se sentó en el sofá, luego le indicó a Mana que se sentara también, lo cual hizo. Shido se hizo a un lado mientras Emi se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sofá.

"Bueno, entonces. ¿Puedes explicar todo de nuevo?" Kotori le preguntó a Mana.

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Tu nombre es Mana, ¿verdad? ¿Y dijiste que eres la hermana de Shido?" Kotori se echó hacia atrás con una paleta de la mesa en la mano.

"Exactamente," Mana asintió vigorosamente. Kotori la estudió por un momento, antes de hablar.

"Mi nombre es Kotori Itsuka. También soy la hermana de Shido".

Mana inclinó la cabeza en confusión. "Si dices eso, ¿eso te convierte en mi hermana mayor?"

"No soy."

"Ah, lo siento, Kotori. Entonces, hermanita-"

"¿A quién llamas tu hermanita?" Espetó Kotori, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa y removiendo el té en las tazas. Todos la miraron.

"Ejem", tosió ligeramente para ocultar su vergüenza, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas, "Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haber tenido una hermana".

"¿De Verdad?"

Emi se inclinó hacia Shido. "¿No significa esto que el caso está cerrado?" Ella susurró.

Se echó hacia atrás. "En realidad, fui adoptado por los Itsukas. Todavía es posible que sea mi hermana".

"Ah, ya veo." Aún así, Mana era más joven que Shido, entonces, ¿cómo lo recordaba?

"Hola Mana". Shido habló.

"¡Sí, hermano mayor!" Mana parecía emocionado de ser reconocido por Shido. Kotori tomó su té y tomó un trago sospechosamente largo. Incluso si Kotori pensaba que estaba siendo astuta, Emi podía ver los bordes de una mueca.

"Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada de ti", comenzó.

"Yo esperaba que."

"¿Pero recuerdas a nuestros padres?" él continuó.

Mana frunció el ceño. "Para ser honesto, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado".

"¿Cuánto olvidaste?" Preguntó Kotori, pareciendo más interesado.

"No puedo recordar nada antes de hace tres años, aunque todavía tengo algunos recuerdos débiles. También tengo esto", Mana sacó un relicario de plata y lo abrió, revelando una vieja foto de dos niños. Uno era un niño y el otro una niña, y ambos tenían el pelo azul.

"¿Ese soy yo?" Shido jadeó.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay duda!"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Emi finalmente habló. "Podría haber un millón de personas con apariencias similares. Además, ya serían mayores, para que se vean como cualquier cosa".

"¡Sí!" Kotori agregó, "¡Además, Shido parece que tiene diez años en esa foto! ¡Ya estaba con nosotros en ese momento!"

"¡Estoy seguro! ¡Es el vínculo entre hermanos! Cuando vi a mi hermano por primera vez, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, y luego lo supe con certeza".

"Siente que su corazón se acelera, dijo. ¿No es amor a primera vista?" Kotori sin expresión. Emi tosió para ocultar su risa. A su lado, Shido parecía horrorizado ante la idea de otra persona en su harén.

"Tal vez es amor a primera vista", reflexionó Mana, "¡En ese caso, déjame tenerlo!" Si es posible, Shido se veía aún peor. Emi comenzó a toser violentamente. Afortunadamente, parecía que Kotori y Mana estaban demasiado preocupados el uno con el otro.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Shido ya es parte de esta familia, y no vamos a dejar que te lo lleves!"

Mana sonrió. "Tus palabras me hacen feliz".

"¿Qué?"

"No recordaba muy bien a mi hermano mayor, pero recordé cuando se fue", murmuró Mana, "estaba realmente preocupada si estaba bien. Saber que tiene una familia tan amorosa y una linda hermana me alivia".

Kotori se sonrojó. "Po-por qué estás-"

"Además", continuó Mana, "Todos saben que no puedes vencer a una verdadera hermana".

¡Grieta!

Parecía que Kotori de repente agarró su taza de té con demasiada fuerza. No fue necesario un genio para ver a dónde iba esto.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar a cocinar", susurró Emi. Sin decir palabra, Shido asintió. Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, aunque debido a su proximidad a la sala de estar podían escuchar cada palabra que se decía.

"¿Es eso así?" La voz de Kotori era tensa.

"Por supuesto. Nada supera los lazos de sangre".

Shido dejó los comestibles sobre la encimera. Emi sacó la carne de hamburguesa de la bolsa de plástico y comenzó a picarla. Shido comenzó a precalentar el horno.

"Sabes, hay un japonés que dice 'un pariente cercano lejos es inútil en comparación con un vecino cercano'".

"¿Y qué hay de eso? También hay un dicho, 'tu destino está establecido cuando cumples tres años'".

Emi terminó la carne y comenzó a picar champiñones y cebollas. Shido arrojó las sobras en el refrigerador en las sartenes y comenzó a cocinarlas nuevamente.

Hubo una espeluznante risa de Kotori que no sonó como si estuviera llena de alegría. "Aun así, como el que ha pasado más tiempo con Shido, ¡tengo la ventaja!"

"No, no, todavía eres un extraño. ¡La sangre es más espesa que el agua! ¡Desde el principio, tuve más puntos de hermana!"

"¿Puntos de hermana? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Aun así, como la hermana menor por más de diez años, mis puntos de hermana son obviamente más altos!"

"¡Risa! ¡Conocer a tu hermana perdida hace mucho tiempo después de ser separado cuando eras joven es un elemento básico común en las historias y es una clara evidencia de que los lazos de sangre son fuertes! ¡Es una prueba de que nuestros lazos de sangre transgreden el espacio mismo!

Emi agregó la carne, los champiñones y las cebollas a una bandeja y agregó salsas. Shido agregó sal a las sobras.

"No agregues demasiado", le recordó.

"Lo sé", respondió.

"¡Cállate! ¿Lazos de sangre? ¡Una hermana menor ni siquiera puede casarse con él!" Hubo una fuerte explosión. Parecía como si Kotori hubiera golpeado sus manos sobre la mesa otra vez.

"¿Eh?" llegó la sorprendida respuesta de Mana.

"Sin embargo, una hermana menor puede dormir en su cama sin estar casada", murmuró Emi.

Shido dejó de prestar atención a la comida para mirarla.

"De todos modos, ¡la hermana pequeña soy yo!" Proclamó Kotori.

"¡No, el título de hermanita pertenece a la verdadera hermana, a mí!"

"Por qué tú ... Solo hay una forma de resolver esto".

"¡Convenido!"

"Shido", dijeron al unísono, "quién-" Ambos se detuvieron.

Parecía que solo habían notado que Emi y Shido se habían ido. Hubo un ruido sordo de pasos, y en solo un segundo, irrumpieron en la cocina.

"¡Shido!"

"¡Shido!"

"¿De qué lado estás?"

"Erm ..." parecía incómodo, siendo confrontado por los dos.

"Foster hermana o re-"

Emi decidió tirar un hueso al pobre chico y levantó dos bolsas de basura. "Mana, Kotori, ya que ustedes dos parecen _tan_ animados, ¿por qué no ayudan a sacar la basura?"

Los dos compartieron una mirada. "Déjame preguntarle a Shido-" comenzó Kotori.

"Basura. Ahora".

Los dos se fueron, bolsas de basura en la mano.

Shido le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, y Emi se la devolvió.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿había algo que quisieras?" Emi le preguntó a Kotori.

Mana se había ido, una vez más murmurando sobre su "hermano que busca el harén", después de que Tohka y Yoshino aparecieron. Después de cenar, comenzaron a jugar ajedrez en cuatro direcciones, pero Kotori recibió una llamada telefónica y salió de la habitación. Momentos después, regresó y les dijo a Emi y Shido que la acompañaran al Fraxinus. Ahora estaban en la sala de control con Reine. Dos de las seis estaciones de trabajo debajo de ellos todavía tenían personas, aunque parecía que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido por el día. Después de todo, cualquiera que todavía esté en el barco probablemente vivió en el Fraxinus a tiempo completo.

"Sí", respondió Kotori mientras Reine manipulaba una pantalla, "Hay algo que ustedes dos necesitan ver. Pero primero, creo que primero necesito explicarle algunas cosas a Emi, considerando que está un poco retrasada en los eventos".

"Oh, Dios mío", suspiró Emi, "Me pregunto de qué podrías estar hablando. No podría ser ese nuevo Espíritu caminando por la ciudad, ¿verdad?"

Kotori lo miró fijamente. "Cómo-"

"La olí".

"... cierto. ¿Cuánto sabes?"

"No mucho", admitió Emi, "solo sé que huele a metal y sangre. Lo que realmente es una señal de que deberías estar evitando ese Espíritu".

"Ratatoskr tiene la intención de continuar con su misión de manera normal", respondió Kotori, "después de todo, si algo sale mal, podemos llamarte".

Emi se encogió de hombros.

"De todos modos. El nuevo Espíritu apareció hoy en la clase de Shido como estudiante transferida. Se desconoce cómo logró ingresar sin los documentos requeridos. Todavía no tenemos pistas de cuál es su Ángel. Todo lo que sabemos es que ella pasa se llama Kurumi Tokisaki y está interesada en Shido. Es probable que sea el Espíritu llamado Pesadilla, el peor espíritu. Con eso fuera del camino, Reine, muéstralo ".

En la gran pantalla sobre ellos, apareció una imagen. Aparecieron varias chicas con cabello de diferentes colores, jugando mientras el título "Fall in Love, My Little Shido 2" se mostraba sobre ellas. Fue una abominación.

Y, sin embargo, Emi estaba interesada.

"¡¿Una secuela?!" Shido jadeó.

"Vaya. Uno equivocado". Reine cambió la pantalla a una más oscura.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Qué fue eso ?!"

"Te volverás calvo si te estresas por los pequeños detalles, Shido". Kotori puso los ojos en blanco con aparente molestia.

"¡Eso no es un pequeño detalle! ¡¿Vas a tener otro entrenamiento de galge?! ¿Estás-"

El video comenzó a reproducirse. Una niña con el pelo negro atado con coletas y vestida con el uniforme negro de las chicas de la Escuela Secundaria Raizen - Kurumi - se enfrentó a Mana en un callejón, rodeada de AST. Los AST estaban equipados con su traje de cableado estándar y Realizadores para el combate de Espíritus, mientras que Mana tenía un atuendo ligeramente diferente, sin embargo, todavía con el traje de cableado y los Realizadores.

"¿M-Mana?" Los ojos de Shido se abrieron.

Kurumi comenzó a levantar las manos, cuando Emi se inclinó hacia el monitor de Reine y detuvo el video. "Espera un segundo."

"¿Hmm?" Kotori levantó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué fue lo que vimos justo antes de esto?"

Kotori le dio un punto muerto. "¿En serio? ¿Tú también?"

"¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad".

"Es un simulador de citas", explicó Kotori, "lo usamos para entrenar a Shido a interactuar con los espíritus".

"Entrena, dice ella", murmuró Shido lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que solo los oídos reforzados de Emi pudieran escuchar, "Más como una tortura".

"¿Puedo verlo?" Emi preguntó.

"No."

Emi frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia Shido. "Shido. Dame la primera versión después de esto".

"¿Eh? Bien entonces".

"¡No! ¡No se lo des a ella!" Kotori se lamentó, "¡Hice eso para-!" Al darse cuenta de que estaba rompiendo su apariencia de "comandante", tosió. "Bien. Haz lo que quieras con él".

"Ibas a decir 'hice eso solo para Shido', no?", Preguntó Shido.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás listo para que tu pequeño simulador de citas sea visto por alguien fuera de tu familia?" Emi pinchó.

"¡Eso es ... prosigamos! ¡Reine! Vuelve al video".

"Sí comandante."

La pantalla volvió al video de Kurumi y el AST. Kurumi levantó las manos y su ropa fue reemplazada por un vestido rojo y negro con muchos rellenos y cordones. El flequillo de ella se hizo a un lado, revelando un ojo amarillo brillante con las manos en él, como el de un reloj. En sus manos había un pedernal y un mosquete.

"Vestido Astral ..." murmuró Shido.

Un vestido astral. La armadura de los espíritus, el territorio que protege a los espíritus.

Kurumi saltó, como para escapar, pero las armas en los hombros de Mana se abrieron y dispararon rayos láser gemelos, apuñalando el estómago de Kurumi. Cuando Kurumi cayó, Mana corrió hacia adelante.

Y decapitó a Kurumi.

Todo terminó en un instante. La sangre salpicó el callejón cuando el cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza de Kurumi cayó al suelo.

Al lado de Emi, Shido tragó saliva. Ella le echó un vistazo a la cara y notó que estaba temblando y parecía un poco verde. Sin decir palabra, ella le entregó una bolsa de papel.

"Hoy, Kurumi Tokisaki fue asesinado por Mana Takamiya de la AST", dijo Kotori claramente a su audiencia tranquila, "Sin dudar, Mana asesinó a Kurumi".

"Lo dudo," murmuró Emi. Kotori le indicó que continuara, y así lo hizo. "Kurumi no usó su ángel".

"Su ángel podría ser uno que no sea para el combate", respondió Kotori, "hay un par de ángeles así".

"Aún así, al menos podría haber usado su Ángel como escudo", respondió Emi, "Pero algo más me está molestando también".

"¿Oh?"

"El ataque inicial de Mana atravesó fácilmente el Vestido Astral de Kurumi. El arma que usó estaba montada sobre sus hombros, lo que implica que es bastante fácil de usar, ya que no era necesario usar sus manos para operarlo. En comparación, Yoshino bloqueó un ataque de uno de las armas de francotirador de AST, un arma mucho más difícil que requiere ambas manos y una puntería cuidadosa. El equipo de Mana es claramente superior a los demás, siendo más poderoso y fácil de usar, pero ¿por qué es ella la única con el equipo?

"Podría ser un equipo experimental que está probando", ofreció Kotori, "pero estoy de acuerdo en que es extraño. Se acaba de mudar al área, por lo que la AST no debería confiarle un armamento poderoso como ese".

"¿Quizás ella consiguió el equipo en otro lado?"

"Tal vez", reconoció Kotori, "en cualquier caso, esto es ciertamente algo que requiere investigación. Aún así, Shido".

"¿S-Sí?" Salió de su estupor. Ahora que Emi lo pensó, había estado bastante callado todo este tiempo. Ser testigo de un asesinato debe haberlo impactado más de lo que ella creía.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se vio afectada? ¿Había sido como Mana, constantemente presenciando la muerte antes de convertirse en Espíritu?

"Si vuelves a ver a Mana, aléjate de ella", advirtió Kotori, "Ella claramente trabaja con la AST y es increíblemente peligrosa. A diferencia de Tobiichi u otros miembros de la AST, sus motivos son desconocidos. Puede que ni siquiera sea parte de la AST, dado su equipo diferente ".

"Entiendo", dijo Shido en voz baja.

"Y Emi", Kotori se volvió hacia ella, "Con Mana cerca, podríamos llamarte si ataca a Shido o algo por el estilo. Necesito que estés listo en cualquier momento para responder nuestras llamadas".

"... ¿Pensé que solo debía ayudar a Shido en misiones relacionadas con el Espíritu?"

"¿No califica esto como relacionado con el Espíritu? Un enemigo potencial que puede matar espíritus ..."

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Emi. No era como si pudiera dejar que Shido fuera asesinado, después de todo.

Todavía...

"Me debes un favor si me llamas".

"Claro. De todos modos, no esperaba que trabajaras gratis".

* * *

Emi dejó escapar un grito ahogado ante la maravillosa sensación debajo de ella.

Después de un largo día, tirarse en la cama era la sensación más grande que un humano podía experimentar, sin duda.

Aún así, había trabajo por hacer. Para tener una mejor idea de lo que era el Ángel de Kurumi, sería una buena idea echar un vistazo a otros Ángeles de los que tenía información.

¿Adivina qué? ¡Había un archivo de tal información sentado al lado de su cama!

Perezosamente, extendió la mano y enganchó la carpeta antes de sostenerla. Ella aplicó un poco de energía espiritual al contenido, fusionándolos con la carpeta para que no se cayeran antes de sostener la carpeta como un libro grande.

Pasó a la página de Tohka y saltó a su Ángel. Al lado del nombre había un gran trono con un mango que sobresalía de la parte superior.

_'Angel: Trono de aniquilación Sandalphon_

_El trono dorado sirve como una vaina y una unidad de apoyo para su espada, Sandalphon. Solo, Sandalphon es capaz de hacer cortes devastadores que destruyen edificios enteros con un solo golpe. Sin embargo, el trono puede romperse y fusionarse con Sandalphon, aumentando tanto su tamaño como su poder destructivo. En este estado, se llama Halvanhelev, o "Espada del Fin", y puede lanzar un ataque capaz de destruir países más pequeños "._

_A pesar del tamaño de la espada, Princess no ha mostrado ninguna dificultad para empuñarla y, de hecho, ha mostrado cierto grado de habilidad con la espada. Tampoco ha mostrado fatiga alguna como resultado del uso de su poder._

_Una falla notable de este Ángel es que Halvanhelev requiere tiempo para formarse y cargarse, y por lo tanto puede ser interrumpido durante el intervalo de diez segundos. Sin embargo, debido a la gran reserva de maná de Princess y su capacidad para lanzar ataques menores que destruyen edificios a voluntad, se recomienda simplemente apaciguarla en lugar de tratar de oponerse directamente a ella ''._

Un devastador Fantasma Noble antipaís. Eso era con lo que se podía comparar a Sandalphon. Emi estaba segura de que ninguna de sus defensas duraría contra un ataque monstruoso como ese.

Aún así, le permitió hacerse una idea del poder puro que poseían los Ángeles. Con una espada como Sandalphon y el gigante conejo de hielo Zadkiel, Emi podría decir que estaban a la par con algunos de sus Nobles Fantasmas más fuertes.

O al menos, Zadkiel estaba a la par con algunos de sus Nobles Fantasmas más fuertes. Sandalphon era un monstruo por sí solo que Emi no tenía esperanzas de igualar. Si tuviera que enfrentarlo, el mejor curso de acción sería detenerlo durante el tiempo de carga.

Pasó la página hacia adelante esta vez para mirar a otro ángel. _Espíritu: Hermana,_ leyó su mente antes de saltar al Ángel.

_'Ángel: Tomo de revelación Rasiel_

_Rasiel, es un libro que puede brindarle al usuario información sobre cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en el mundo, sin importar dónde y cuándo. El usuario de Rasiel se vuelve casi omnisciente. Poco más se sabe sobre Rasiel, ya que la hermana desapareció hace cinco años. Su último lugar visto fue en Japón. Se sospecha que fue secuestrada por DEM; por lo tanto, su estado actual es desconocido._

Información sobre cualquier cosa, incluido el pasado de Emi. Este era un ángel que definitivamente necesitaba buscar.

Por el momento, sin embargo, no sabía nada sobre este grupo DEM. El archivo no tenía imagen, ni nombre, nada más por lo que pudiera rastrear a este Espíritu. Sin mencionar que la hermana ya podría estar muerta.

En realidad, ¿por qué estaba este Espíritu en la carpeta? ¿No dijo Kotori que puso una lista de espíritus actualmente activos en la carpeta? Cinco años fue mucho tiempo para que alguien desapareciera, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que los espiritus solo había existido durante 30 años. ¿Cómo determinó Ratatoskr si un Espíritu todavía estaba vivo?

En ese momento, hubo un sonido en su teléfono. Emi echó un vistazo.

Era de Kotori. Aparentemente, ella había enviado más información sobre varios Espíritus, además de un archivo adicional: Itsuka Shido. El archivo adicional tenía una nota adjunta: _'Trabajarán juntos en el futuro, así que léalo. -Kotori. _Tan contundente ...

Si bien estaba realmente interesada en aprender más sobre otros Espíritus, Emi no podía negar que estaba interesada en qué tipo de existencia era Itsuka Shido.

_Nombre: Itsuka Shido._

Duh

_'Edad: 17_

_Información personal:'_

La sección de información personal comenzó con su adopción por parte de los Itsuka. Era increíblemente detallado, pero Emi lo omitió después de que ella comenzó a leer un párrafo sobre Shido practicando movimientos especiales como un delirante estudiante de secundaria cuando tenía nueve años. Si bien _estaba_ interesada en los otros secretos tontos que guardaba el niño, podía respetar su privacidad hasta cierto punto.

Aunque podría leerlo más tarde. Solo por risas.

También se saltó la sección 'Apariencia'. Ella ya sabía cómo era él, después de todo.

_'Personalidad: Shido Itsuka es una persona de buen corazón que puede simpatizar fácilmente con los demás, debido a su propio pasado de ser un huérfano abandonado. Por lo general, es de corazón blando y tiende a ceder ante las demandas de las personas de las que se considera responsable, aunque ha mostrado momentos de terquedad y determinación._

_Habilidades: Shido puede sellar los poderes de un Espíritu al acercarse a ellos y besarlos. Al besarse, se forma un camino entre él y el Espíritu, lo que permite que el exceso de energía espiritual se envíe de uno a otro. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de Shido es capaz de regular grandes cantidades de energía espiritual._

_Shido también ha demostrado la capacidad de replicar algunas de las habilidades de los espíritus que ha sellado. Hasta ahora, el único ejemplo de esto es su capacidad de regenerarse rápidamente como resultado del sellado del espíritu de llamas, Efreet._

Sus métodos de sellado fueron un poco diferentes. Mientras el sellado de Emi interfería con la fuente de su poder, Shido ayudó a controlar la energía espiritual directamente.

Emi frunció el ceño. No había visto ningún Espíritu llamado Efreet alrededor. ¿Era este Espíritu un encerrado o algo así?

A bordo del Fraxinus, Kotori estornudó.

Emi fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Yoshino. Después de recuperar algo de energía, se deslizó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

Yoshino estaba del otro lado, vestido con ropa de dormir azul. Dio un ligero salto cuando la puerta se abrió y permaneció allí en silencio por un momento, antes de que Yoshinon la empujara.

"U-um", comenzó Yoshino, "¿E-este miércoles es feriado ...?" De alguna manera, ella logró convertir esa declaración en una pregunta.

Emi asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

"E-entonces, ¿estarías de acuerdo con pasar tiempo con Shido y Tohka y conmigo entonces?" preguntó, antes de agitar frenéticamente su mano sin Yoshinon, "Quiero decir, si no estás ocupado ni nada, porque sé que algunas personas todavía trabajan durante las vacaciones. B-Pero si no tienes nada, tal vez podríamos mira algunas películas o - ¡Urk! " su mano se movió hacia arriba para quitarse un sombrero o una capucha inexistentes sobre los ojos, pero logró calmarse, aunque las palabras terminaron allí. Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies en su lugar. Como tenían la misma altura, Emi podía ver su rostro de todos modos.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a una expresión de esperanza tan adorable?

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo, inmediatamente obteniendo una sonrisa de Yoshino, "¿Ya hablaste con Shido y Tohka?"

Yoshino asintió seriamente.

"Tanto Shido como Tohka tienen escuela, y yo tengo trabajo, así que realmente no tenemos tanto tiempo de calidad. Simplemente pasar un día juntos viendo películas suena bien".

"¡Bueno!" Yoshino dejó escapar una sonrisa brillante.

Linda. Demasiado lindo El mundo aún no estaba listo para semejante monstruo.


	6. Kurumi Knockdown 3

"Espera un segundo. ¿Pasa eso por mí otra vez?" La voz de Kotori preguntó por teléfono.

"Emi tenía razón. Kurumi está vivo", respondió Shido.

Kurumi lo había saludado tan normal tan pronto como llegó a la escuela al día siguiente. Por supuesto, Shido tuvo que alertar a Kotori lo antes posible, razón por la cual estaba junto al corredor sin usar que llevaba al refugio del terremoto durante el almuerzo llamándola.

"Hmm. Gracias a la previsión de Emi, este desarrollo no fue completamente inesperado", reflexionó Kotori, "en ese caso, tu trabajo es simple. Mañana es un día festivo, ¿verdad? Invita a Kurumi a una cita y enamórala. "

"Incluso si dices eso, ¿cómo puedo hablar con ella normalmente tan rápido después de ver ... _eso_?"

"¡No hay otra opción! No sabemos si revivirá si la matan de nuevo, por lo que es imperativo que la selle lo más rápido posible para que podamos protegerla".

Shido suspiró. "Entendido. Pero ya tengo planes con Emi, Yoshino y Tohka. ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?" Después de que Yoshino reunió el coraje para acercarse a él, se sintió realmente mal por tener que abandonar sus planes. Sin mencionar que, si un Espíritu estaba molesto, el camino de energía entre ellos podría verse interrumpido, lo que conduciría a un retorno de sus poderes.

"Trata de conseguir la cita por la mañana. Di algo como lo que necesitas para comprar comida. Luego puedes ir a la cita por la mañana y volver por la tarde. Emi puede cubrirte mientras estás fuera".

"Has pensado un poco en esto. De acuerdo, iré con eso".

"Bien, vuelve a almorzar ahora. Tohka te está esperando".

"Está bien. Nos vemos". Con un pitido, la línea se desconectó y Shido comenzó su caminata de regreso a su salón de clases.

Al acercarse a la habitación, sin embargo, notó que había una gran conmoción. La gente en el pasillo hablaba entre sí.

"Oye, ¿quién es esa chica?"

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

"Debe ser la hermana de alguien".

Shido los ignoró. Estaba mejorando en hacer eso, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Abrió la puerta y entró en el aula.

Cuando se volvió para caminar hacia su asiento, notó que había alguien sentado en su escritorio. A saber, el Espíritu sin sellar, Emi. Volvió una vez más a sus pantalones, camiseta y chaqueta rojos y negros.

"Hola", saludó Emi, indicando a un bento que no había estado en su escritorio cuando se fue tan bien como uno en las manos de Tohka, "Tus almuerzos, según lo ordenado".

"¿Ordenado?" llegó un susurro de los espectadores.

"¡Ese bastardo Itsuka! ¡Ordenando a una chica tan linda!"

"¡Eso es tan asqueroso!"

Como de costumbre, su clase entendió completamente la situación. Después de su entrenamiento en las manos malvadas de Kotori y sus castigos que a menudo involucraban su vergüenza pública, Shido había desechado su orgullo. No, eso no era completamente cierto. Era más como si renunciara a arreglar estas situaciones peligrosas. Los rumores se extinguirían más rápido si no hacía un escándalo.

Probablemente.

La verdad era que, después de la sesión informativa de anoche, tanto Kotori como Shido se habían quedado dormidos y, por lo tanto, no tenía tiempo para almorzar para él y Tohka por la mañana. Por lo tanto, le había pedido a Emi que les entregara algo. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que levantaría un escándalo en la escuela. Por otra parte, había estado apurado ...

Aún así, por sus mejillas enrojecidas, estaba claro que Emi podía escuchar las palabras de todos y no había querido que la clase lo interpretara de esa manera.

"De todos modos, ya que estoy en la hora del almuerzo, bien podría comer con ustedes", dijo mientras sacaba un tercer bento y se sentaba en el escritorio vacío, el escritorio de Origami, a la izquierda de Shido. A su derecha, Tohka ya había abierto el bento y comenzó a comer.

"¿La está obligando a comer con él?"

"¡Eso es tan asqueroso!" Una vez más, las voces flotaban en el aire. Shido los ignoró.

"¿Ya le trajiste algo a Kotori?" preguntó. Como su hermano mayor, tenía que asegurarse.

"Sí, pasó su escuela secundaria en el camino hacia aquí".

"¡El plato es bueno!" Tohka proclamó felizmente: "Me gustaría aprender a cocinar algun plato".

"Tal vez mañana", respondió Emi mientras abría su propio bento, "Por cierto, ¿dónde está esta persona de Origami que ambos han mencionado? No veo a nadie con el pelo blanco".

"En realidad, ella no está aquí. Estás sentado en su escritorio".

"Oh. Me bajaré entonces".

Tohka la detuvo. "No", resopló, "Eres mucho más bienvenido que ese molesto Tobiichi".

Emi le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Gracias. Si ella aparece, me moveré entonces".

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Kurumi entró en la habitación. Su mirada se volvió inmediatamente hacia los tres, y les lanzó una sonrisa. Shido notó que Emi no parecía particularmente sorprendida de ver a Kurumi.

Aún así, la escena de anoche, la sangre pintada a través de las paredes ...

"Shido, ¿estás bien?" Tohka preguntó, empujándolo en las costillas y sacándolo de la memoria. "Dejaste de comer. ¿Por qué dejaste de comer cuando la comida es tan buena?"

"Ah, no, estoy bien", la tranquilizó. Notó que Kurumi regresaba a su asiento. "Solo estaba pensando."

"¡No pienses mientras comes!" Tohka dijo: "He oído que hace que la buena comida sea menos sabrosa".

"¿Eh? Supongo que eso es cierto de alguna manera ..." Shido se rascó la mejilla y volvió a su comida. Después de todo, si estuvieras pensando, no prestarías tanta atención al sabor. Se dio cuenta de que Emi lo miraba con los ojos en blanco como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó qué pasó por la mente de esa chica.

Él agitó una mano delante de ella, y ella inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. "¿Me he perdido algo?"

"No nada."

La puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez entró Origami. A diferencia de lo habitual, parecía estar sin aliento. Sus ojos se centraron inmediatamente en Kurumi antes de dirigirse a Shido, Tohka y Emi.

Y luego se detuvieron en Emi, sentados en su escritorio.

Mecánicamente, se acercó a la chica de cabello rosado. Emi la miró.

"¿Es este tu asiento?" ella preguntó, levantándose. Luego hizo una reverencia. "Lamento tomar tu lugar así. Me iré ahora", dijo mientras cerraba su bento a medio terminar.

"...Blacksmith." Origami pronunció. Los ojos de Shido se abrieron. Origami la reconoció!

Origami Tobiichi fue uno de los mejores miembros de la AST. Ella tenía un odio dentro de su corazón por todos los espíritus, debido a que uno había matado a sus padres cuando era niña. Su odio tal vez solo coincidía con su obsesión acosadora con Shido.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Emi no se equivocó en absoluto. "¿Blacksmith?" preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la mejilla con la imagen perfecta de una niña confundida. "¿Yo?"

Origami frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

Emi simplemente se inclinó y se disculpó nuevamente, recogiendo su bento y saliendo. Sin embargo, antes de salir, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Shido.

"Shido-" comenzó ella, y él se preparó para algo que causaría _otro_ malentendido, pero ella se detuvo. "No importa. Te veré más tarde". Y con eso, ella se fue.

Gracias a Dios, Emi parecía entender casi cualquier cosa que dijera que la clase podría cambiar de sentido. Aparentemente, Emi era ... ¿cómo se llamaba cuando alguien sabía cómo actuar en una situación determinada? ¿Comprensión del tropa? ¿Género entendido?

Espera, ¿eso hizo de su vida un anime de harén?

No, no, el anime de harén generalmente tenía al protagonista masculino como el caballero con más poder en una armadura brillante. En su caso, fueron los espíritus quienes fueron los más poderosos. Estaba a salvo.

Pero ser malentendido por el público era una aparición común en los animes de harén, tal como su clase había malinterpretado las palabras de Emi antes. Además, tenía que andar haciendo que varias chicas se enamoraran de él para sellar sus poderes ...

Oh no. Realmente estaba en un anime de harén. Y generalmente cualquier chica en un anime de harén era un potencial interés amoroso. Lo que significaba que Emi y Yoshino eran miembros potenciales del harén. ¡No era un lolicon!

Peor aún, Kotori era su hermana adoptiva. ¿Cómo no lo vio? Por los espíritus, ella era la _ruta de_ su _hermana pequeña_.

Tohka debe ser la chica alegre, mientras que Origami era la amiga de la infancia o algo así ... o la yandere? El acecho era algo yandere, ¿verdad? E intentó matar a Tohka y Yoshino. No, una kuudere fresca y tranquila le quedaba bien. Entonces ella era una kuudere con algunas tendencias yandere.

Necesitaba blanqueador cerebral. Estos pensamientos nunca sucedieron, no. No recordaba nada de eso. Iba a ir a casa y beber alcohol, sin importar que no tuviera la edad suficiente, hasta que lo olvidó, o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta que tuviera amnesia.

Tohka tocó a Shido, que no respondía y palidecía rápidamente. "¿Shido? ¿Estás bien?"

* * *

Cuando terminó la clase, lo primero que hizo Shido fue agarrar su bolso y acercarse a Kurumi. Mientras Tohka y Origami lo miraban, él dijo: "Kurumi, ¿tienes un minuto?"

Ella asintió y lo siguió mientras él la conducía al pasillo fuera de su salón de clases. Solo entonces preguntó: "Shido, ¿te está molestando algo?"

"Erm, perdón por ser tan repentino". Se tomó un momento para recuperarse mientras continuaban caminando hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. "Kurumi, ¿estás libre mañana?"

"Sí lo estoy."

"Um, bueno, si es posible, um, ¿podemos ir a una cita entonces?"

Kurumi se iluminó al instante. "¿De Verdad?"

"Uh, sí, ¿te parece bien?"

"Por supuesto. Sería un honor para mí".

"Correcto. Bien, mañana a las 10 entonces. Te veré frente a la boletería de la estación Tenguu".

"¡Sí, estaré esperando!"

A medida que se fueron cambiando de zapatos *, él la saludó con la mano. "¡Te veo mañana!"

"¿Qué le dijiste a ella?" De repente, Origami estaba frente a él.

"E-No es nada". Él miró a su alrededor. Kurumi ya se había ido, mientras Tohka estaba esperando afuera del edificio. Un poco más lejos, parecía que Emi lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la escuela, probablemente porque no era una estudiante y no quería molestarse en obtener un pase.

"Contéstame. Esto es importante", dijo Origami mientras se acercaba. Shido tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente susurró, _yandere-kuudere_ .

Estranguló esa voz con entusiasmo.

Rápidamente se cambió de zapatos e intentó escapar del interrogatorio de Origami, pero ella agarró su manga. "Por favor."

"Lo siento, ¡tengo algo en casa que hacer! ¡Adiós!" Él retiró su mano de su agarre y salió corriendo. "¡Tohka! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo, Shido?" Tohka llamó sorprendida cuando comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Solo dejó de correr cuando Emi le dio una patada en las piernas cuando la alcanzó.

"Disminuye la velocidad", resopló, "Si sigues corriendo así, mis piernas cortas no podrán seguir el ritmo sin usar la energía espiritual".

"Lo siento." Miró hacia atrás. Origami los miraba mientras Tohka lo alcanzaba. Ella continuó observando mientras se alejaban de la vista.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa de Shido, Tohka se separó para dirigirse a su departamento y cambiarse. Emi, que no fue a la escuela y que ya estaba vestida de manera informal, siguió a Shido a la casa para ayudar a cocinar. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, solo la había visto en tres conjuntos de ropa: un vestido y una chaqueta; una camiseta, pantalones y la misma chaqueta; y su vestido astral, la armadura roja y negra.

Interiormente, se preguntó si realmente estaba apegada a esa ropa o si simplemente odiaba el resto de la ropa que Ratatoskr preparó para ella.

"Entonces", dijo Emi mientras se sentaban en la mesa del comedor mientras esperaban que la sopa que preparaban comenzara a hervir, "Tienes una cita mañana".

"¿Te contó Kotori sobre eso?"

"Sí", apoyó la cabeza en su mano, "hubiera preferido que te quedaras mañana. Yoshino se va a poner triste".

Shido frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. No es como si quisiera dejar a Yoshino y Tohka colgados. De hecho, le hubiera gustado ver películas con ellos.

"Asegúrate de volver al mediodía", continuó Emi, "Todos están ansiosos por pasar el día contigo. Y si están molestos, la energía espiritual fluirá hacia ellos a través de tu conexión y sus poderes volverán. También ... "Ella se fue apagando.

"¿También?" preguntó.

"Nada. Solo concéntrate en mantener a Tohka y Yoshino tan felices como puedas". Eso no respondió exactamente ninguna pregunta, pero su tono implicaba que eso era todo lo que iba a decir.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Entonces Shido habló. "Hola Emi?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué haces normalmente en tu tiempo libre?"

Una pausa. "¿Qué trajo esto?" ella preguntó.

"Solo me preguntaba", respondió, "ya que en realidad no nos vemos tanto. Siempre nos encontramos a través de Yoshino, así que no sé mucho sobre ti".

Emi asintió lentamente de acuerdo. "Eso es cierto. Veamos ..." se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba, "Cuando vivía en el Fraxinus, principalmente jugueteaba con las máquinas. De hecho, arreglé algunos Realizadores. Después de venir aquí, yo paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo leyendo ".

"Huh. Puedes cocinar y arreglar cosas. Eres realmente confiable, ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí parece así", Emi se rascó la mejilla avergonzada. Ahora que Shido lo pensó, parecía un poco débil ante los cumplidos. Por otra parte, esa parecía ser una tendencia común entre todos los espíritus.

O, espera, ¿era solo una cosa de chicas? Sabía que su maestra, Tama-sensei, también era débil ante tales cosas. Pero Origami no era ...

"¿Que pasa contigo?" ella preguntó: "¿Qué haces normalmente en tu tiempo libre?"

"Ah, bueno, sí juego algunos videojuegos. Pero sobre todo ayudo en la casa, así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre".

"Entonces es por eso que te sorprendiste cuando comiste mi comida", se dio cuenta, "En cuanto al sabor, la comida que preparamos es comparable, pero has estado cocinando durante años, mientras que solo tengo unas pocas semanas de recuerdos de cocina para confiar en."

Él rió. ¿Comparable? Estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba subestimando su habilidad para cocinar. "Sí, algo así. Tal vez fuiste cocinero en una vida anterior".

"Tal vez lo estaba", respondió Emi pensativamente, "Oye. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con tus tareas".

"¿Eh? Espera, no podría-"

"Está bien. Me gusta hacer los quehaceres", admitió Emi, "Es una buena manera de relajarse mientras sigo siendo productivo".

"No, todavía no puedo dejarte-"

Ella hizo un puchero. Él se estremeció.

"Bien ..." se quejó. Ella sonrió radiante.

¡No era un lolicon!

"Oh, sí. Toma estos". Ella le entregó ... ¿una espada y una daga?

Él los observó. La espada era bastante simple, con un mango de bronce y una hoja de doble filo que era ligeramente más ancha en la punta. Sin embargo, la daga gritó "mágico". El mango era rojo, negro y dorado. Aunque su hoja era principalmente púrpura, otros colores flotaban dentro. Pero lo que hizo que la daga fuera tan extraña fue la forma del rayo de la hoja, un diseño que nunca había visto antes.

"Um, yo no-"

"Tómalos", insistió ella. "Te enseñaré cómo usarlos más tarde, pero por ahora, debes saber que la espada es Ascalon, una espada invencible que protege a su portador, mientras que el cuchillo es Rule Breaker, una daga ritual que corta y dispersa toda la magia".

"¿Por qué me los das?" preguntó, mirando por encima de las dos armas de nuevo.

"Estarás lidiando con muchos espíritus", respondió Emi, "y algunos pueden ser hostiles. En tal caso, deberías tener algo de qué defenderte en caso de que el respaldo no llegue a tiempo. Ascalon es para protegerte, mientras que Rule Breaker es para escapar si alguien te captura con magia ".

"Sin embargo, no puedo presentarme a un Espíritu mientras porto armas".

"Eso no es una preocupación con estas armas". Ella extendió la mano y agarró a Ascalon. Ante sus ojos, la hoja desapareció en partículas doradas de luz.

"Cómo..."

"Todos los Fantasmas Nobles tienen la capacidad de desmaterializarse y materializarse a voluntad", explicó, mientras Ascalon reaparecía en sus manos. Ella lo colocó en sus manos. "Pruébalo ahora. Voy a ir a ver la sopa".

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, él se quedó con dos armas mágicas desconocidas. Intentó primero con Rule Breaker. Se lo imaginó desapareciendo en partículas de luz, como acababa de hacer Ascalon. Para su sorpresa, el cuchillo comenzó a desvanecerse de inmediato.

Cuando Emi regresó, ya estaba desmaterializando a Ascalon. "¿Ya lo descubriste?"

"Sí", respondió mientras desaparecían las últimas manchas de luz, "¿Cómo está la sopa?"

"Está hecho", respondió ella, "Tohka y Yoshino deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento"

Se escuchó el sonido de las llaves siendo insertadas en una cerradura, y Kotori entró a la casa con un grito de "Estoy en casa", con cintas negras en el pelo. "¿Te vuelves amigable con Emi, Shido?" ella comentó tan pronto como notó a Emi de pie junto a él.

"No me molestes ..." gimió, plantando su rostro en la mesa.

Su teléfono sonó. ¿Llamada desconocida? Él respondió a eso. "¿Hola?"

"Hola."

Esa voz ... "¿Eres Origami?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?"

No hubo respuesta. Ella realmente era una acosadora. _Yandere-kuudere_ , susurró la voz traidora en su cabeza.

"Mañana es día festivo", dijo Origami después de la pausa, como si Shido no le hubiera hecho una pregunta.

"Sí es cierto."

"No puedes quedarte solo".

"¿Huh? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

"Las 11 de la mañana", dijo, una vez más ignorando su pregunta, "te esperaré en la plaza fuera de la estación de Tenguu".

"¿Eh?"

"Cita."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Definitivamente debes venir". Y con eso, colgó sin responder una sola pregunta.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Kotori.

"Era Origami. No sé por qué, pero ella quiere ... una cita ... conmigo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Kotori gritó, "De ninguna manera, ¿es mañana?"

"S-si"

Kotori gimió. Emi se rio. "Parece que tienes una cita doble por delante, Shido".

"Sí. Qué problemático". Una vez más, plantó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Hola Kotori, ¿puedes terminar la cena?" Emi preguntó.

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Has entrenado a Shido para interactuar con las chicas, ¿verdad? Es hora de que comience su entrenamiento conmigo", declaró Emi

"¿Eh?" Shido levantó la cabeza sorprendido. "¿Más entrenamiento?"

"Solo te entregué una espada. Ciertamente no voy a dejarte balancear esa cosa como un novato y apuñalar tu propio ojo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Una espada?" Preguntó Kotori.

Shido levantó la mano y apareció Ascalon.

"Huh. Tendré que tomar nota de eso".

"Ahora, levántate". Emi lo empujó con una espada de kendo, empujándolo fuera de la silla y poniéndose de pie. "Quiero que al menos puedas golpear algo antes de tu cita mañana".

Shido estaba bastante seguro de que no importa cuán inexperto sea, al menos podría dar en el blanco. Siguió a Emi mientras ella lo conducía al patio trasero de su casa. Se tomó un momento para ponerse las zapatillas antes de salir, mientras que Emi simplemente se quitó los calcetines y caminó descalza por la hierba del patio trasero.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vas a entrenarme?" preguntó.

"Me gusta esto." Levantó el palo de kendo con las dos manos. "Seré tu oponente".

"¡¿Eh ?!"

"Si me das un solo golpe, ganas. Mantén el Rule Breaker alejado por ahora; no es adecuado para el combate. Buena suerte".

"E-espera, no es como tirar un pajarito-"

La espada de madera golpeó su estómago, y Shido la bloqueó estrechamente con su espada. Aún así, su postura no preparada lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás y caer.

"Esa es tu primera lección", dijo Emi, retrocediendo unos metros, "Hablar en la batalla es un pecado. Otra vez".

Shido tragó saliva y se levantó de nuevo. Levantó su espada. "¿Está realmente bien para mí estar usando una espada real - Hieee!"

Soltó un grito indigno cuando Emi se acercó rápidamente a él nuevamente, el kendo ya se balanceaba hacia abajo para golpear su hombro derecho. Frenéticamente, levantó la hoja para bloquearla.

Y luego el palo de kendo cambió de dirección cuando Emi se movió a una postura diferente que reconoció del anime. Sword señaló hacia adelante, sostenido horizontalmente al suelo por un lado, una postura para un estoque.

Mientras la espada de madera avanzaba, Shido actuó por instinto, bajando a Ascalon de su hombro a su lado, desviando el golpe.

Se sentía un poco bien, manteniéndose al día con Emi tal como era.

Y luego se puso en guardia, su otra mano extendió la mano y le arrancó la espada.

"Eso no es ..." comenzó, y luego su espada lo golpeó en el costado, enviándolo al suelo.

"¿Justo?" ella preguntó: "La batalla no es justa. Aunque, para ser sincera, no deberías probar ese truco a menos que tengas más experiencia. Aun así, ¿te diste cuenta?"

"¿Notar qué?"

"Mientras Ascalon estuvo en tus manos, pudiste desviar mis ataques, aunque soy más rápido y más experimentado que tú. Esa es una de las habilidades únicas de Ascalon. Guía los movimientos de sus usuarios para defenderse mejor de ataques ".

Shido parpadeó. "¿Y no me dijiste esto al principio porque ...?"

"Quería que experimentaras el efecto de Ascalon por ti mismo. Además, ahora entiendes su debilidad, ¿no?"

"Si estoy desarmado, ya no funciona", se dio cuenta.

"Bingo. Si un enemigo te desarma, Ascalon no te ayudará. Ascalon tampoco funcionará contra ataques masivos, como el Sandalphon de Tohka o el cañón mágico de Fraxinus, los cuales se abrirían paso directamente. Aunque estos ataques generalmente tienen carga tiempo, solo esquiva. Huye si el enemigo lleva explosivos también ".

"Entiendo. ¿Hay algún otro truco? ¿Cosas que quieres que 'experimente?" "Él entrelazó su voz con el más mínimo rastro de sarcasmo. Por la contracción de las comisuras de su boca, se dio cuenta.

"Ascalon tiene una habilidad que puede activarse gritando su nombre. Aumenta su poder de corte para los próximos cuatro golpes". Levantó la espada de kendo de nuevo, "Aunque te recomiendo que primero trates de aferrarte a tu espada antes de intentar lanzar cualquier contraataque".

"Lo tengo." Levantó a Ascalon. "Estoy list-"

Su palo de kendo ya se balanceaba hacia abajo.


	7. Kurumi Knockdown 4

_Un mar de llamas, parpadeando y quemando todo._

_En todas partes había fuego y destrucción. No quedó un edificio en la ciudad._

_En las llamas había un destello de oro, un cáliz brillante, no, eso no debería ser. No estaba allí antes, entonces ¿por qué estaba allí ahora?_

_Que quería_

_¿Qué deseaba?_

_¿Cuál es tu deseo, ****** Emi **?_

* * *

Emi se despertó brillante y temprano.

Se quedó acostada en la cama por un minuto, sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo. Normalmente, estaba despierta en el momento en que abrió los ojos, pero su mente estaba borrosa hoy. Estaba segura de que había estado soñando con algo importante, algo sobre el fuego y una copa (¿una copa de fuego? ¿fuego en una copa?), Pero su sueño era débil y difícil de recordar.

Una breve mirada al despertador digital en su cama le dijo que eran las 5 de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó para el día, poniéndose una camiseta y pantalones cortos antes de saltar por la ventana y aterrizar en el patio trasero de los Itsukas. Eran vecinos, después de todo.

Por supuesto, la vista de un aparente niño de diez años saltando de la segunda historia de un edificio de apartamentos fue probablemente una vista extraña en el Japón moderno, pero Emi pensó que, si Ratatoskr era lo suficientemente influyente como para construir un departamento completo para los espíritus _y_ mantener la existencia de los espíritus en secreto, podrían manejar a un vecino o dos preguntando por la extraña niña que tira espadas. Suponiendo que un vecino se dio cuenta, por supuesto, ya que eran las _cinco de la mañana_.

La casa de Itsuka era bastante grande, con césped y patio trasero incluido, por lo que Emi a menudo meditaba y practicaba su tiro con arco y esgrima en su patio trasero. Esto generalmente se hacía solo, pero hoy tenía una nueva víctima / compañero de combate.

Hubo un fuerte sonido metálico cuando Shido Itsuka cerró la puerta del patio trasero detrás de él cuando salió de la casa. Parecía muerto de pie, su cabello lacio algo desordenado y su camiseta arrugada.

Sí, anoche Emi había ordenado a Shido que se levantara por la mañana para entrenar.

"Buenos días", gritó, como si fuera un día normal y el sol todavía no saliera.

"Mrghl", fue su elocuente respuesta.

"Está bien", dijo Emi, "Estamos comenzando de inmediato. Como ya trabajaste duro anoche, hoy no habrá entrenamientos, solo entrenamientos generales".

Ella tomó su asentimiento como un acuerdo y no que él se durmiera.

"Comenzaremos con algunos estiramientos, luego cincuenta flexiones".

"¡¿C-Cincuenta?!" Y de repente, Shido estaba completamente despierto y mirándola con horror.

"Sí, cincuenta. Voy con calma porque acabas de empezar a hacer ejercicio, así que probablemente todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar cien".

"¡¿Cien?! No seas irrazonable".

"¿Crees que puedes manejar más?"

"¡No bromees conmigo sobre eso!"

"Lo siento, Shido, pero si quieres hacer doscientos en el futuro, te lo dejaré a ti. Hoy solo estarás haciendo cincuenta. Haré cien a tu lado".

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Estás haciendo cien?"

"... ¿Sí?"

"Pero tus brazos son delgados".

"¿Entonces?"

Silencio. Emi se preguntó si debería haber estado complacida o enojada por su comentario.

"No creo que pueda hacer cincuenta", decidió decir, "Eres un espíritu, así que tu biología es probablemente un poco diferente a la mía".

"Ah, eso tiene sentido", asintió Emi, "Tendré que hacer veinticinco en su lugar".

"Eso es-" Shido suspiró, "Está bien, supongo que es factible".

"Genial, ¡entonces comienza a estirar!"

* * *

"V-Veintitrés tres, ja, v-veinte c-cuatro-"

"Sesenta, sesenta y uno, sesenta y dos-"

"Tú, eres absolutamente imposible, ¿sabes?"

"Solo tienes una sentada más para hacer, Shido. ¡Solo hazlo! Setenta y tres, setenta y cuatro ..."

"¡Veinticinco! ¡Ya terminé!" Shido jadeó por aire.

"Ochenta y un, buen trabajo, Shido. Tómate un descanso rápido".

"¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?" gruñó desde su lugar en el suelo, "Solo hice 25 sentadillas y flexiones con un descanso en el medio y todo duele. Pasaste directamente de cien sentadillas a flexiones, y _todavía_ sigues ".

"Cien." Emi finalmente se detuvo. "La práctica hace la perfección. Eres demasiado débil". Ella le tocó el estómago y él hizo una mueca.

¿Era realmente este chico el que podía sellar espíritus? Originalmente, Emi había asumido que sellar espíritus podría haber aumentado sus habilidades físicas, ya que su archivo decía que había obtenido habilidades de Efreet, pero parecía solo capaz de lo que un humano normal podría hacer.

Eso fue desalentador. Parecía que tendría que trabajar más para garantizar la seguridad de Shido.

"¿Kotori te puso a esto?" preguntó desde su lugar en el suelo.

"No, decidí hacerlo yo mismo". Ella lo empujó de nuevo. "¿Te quejas?"

"No en realidad no." Se las arregló para sentarse. "Estoy un poco molesto por ser despertado temprano, pero en realidad no estoy en contra del entrenamiento".

"Bien, porque haremos esto todas las mañanas".

Shido se dejó caer al suelo.

Sí, en la superficie, Shido Itsuka realmente no parecía tener ninguna habilidad sobrenatural.

* * *

Como sus apartamentos eran más pequeños que la casa de Shido, todos acordaron pasar el rato en su casa. Sin embargo, dado que Shido se iría temprano para planificar su cita, y Kotori iba a estar preparando el Fraxinus y monitoreándolo, Emi terminó regresando a su casa a las nueve, solo para asegurarse de que Tohka y Yoshino no estuvieran encerrados. y molesto

A las 9:45, sonó el timbre, y Emi abrió la puerta después de verlos a ambos por la ventana. "Hola, ustedes dos".

"¡Buenos días!" Yoshinon cantó, seguido de un gesto de Yoshino.

Hubo un "¡Buenos días!" de Tohka también. "¡Maldición, quería estar aquí primero!" ella se quejó cuando los dos entraron.

Tohka estaba vestida con una blusa rosa y pantalones cortos, mientras que Yoshino vestía un vestido blanco y amarillo, con su sombrero para el sol todavía en la cabeza. Mientras Tohka estaba prácticamente lleno de energía, Yoshino estaba más moderado, pero claramente feliz también.

"¿Ambos ya desayunaron?" ella preguntó. Yoshino asintió, mientras Tohka ya estaba buscando a Shido.

"Lo siento Tohka, pero Shido se fue a comprar comida para nuestro almuerzo", Emi la llamó. La chica de cabello púrpura se desinfló de inmediato.

"Aww..." hizo un puchero. Parecía demasiado dependiente de Shido ...

"El pobre Shido se lo va a perder", proclamó Yoshinon.

"Bueno, ¿con qué deberíamos comenzar el día?" Emi preguntó: "No podemos ver televisión todo el día".

"¡Ooh, ooh, lo sé!" Tohka saltó arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, "¡Vamos de compras!"

"¿Compras? ¿Para qué?" Emi preguntó.

"¡Comida!" Tohka exclamó.

"¡Ropa!" Yoshinon lo siguió.

Emi se volvió hacia Yoshino, esperando que agregara algo al estallido de los demás, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo avergonzada. "Um, lo que dijo Yoshinon ..."

Algunos instintos dentro de Emi le decían que comprar era una mala idea, pero ella cedió. "Muy bien, iremos de compras por la mañana y volveremos alrededor del mediodía. Shido debería estar de vuelta para entonces. ¿Suena como un plan?"

"¡Si!" Tohka y Yoshinon vitorearon.

"Llamaré a Kotori y veré si podemos obtener autorización para teletransportarnos a un centro comercial o algo así". Emi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número que pertenecía al comandante Ratatoskr. "¿Hey, Kotori?"

_"¿Qué es?" _llegó su breve respuesta.

"¿Podemos tener permiso para usar el teletransporte Fraxinus?"

_"¿El teletransporte? ¿Para qué?"_

"El centro comercial. Nos vamos de compras".

_"... Es solo una tecnología de vanguardia destinada a ayudarnos a lidiar con los espíritus. Por supuesto, puedes usarla para ir de compras"._

"Gracias, Kotori", respondió Emi, ignorando deliberadamente su sarcasmo. Si realmente le importaba, no tenía dudas de que Kotori simplemente diría que no.

_"Llamaré a los operadores de teletransporte para dejar pasar tu solicitud. Párate afuera y prepárate para el teletransporte". _Hubo una pausa, y luego, _"Por cierto, ¿a qué centro comercial quieres ir?"_

"¿Qué tal el de la estación de Tenguu?"

_"¿Tenguu Central Mall? Hmm", se_ detuvo Kotori, _"Eso es cerca de donde estará Shido. Probablemente puedan llegar a Shido rápidamente si algo sucede, pero también existe la posibilidad de que se encuentren y arruinen las fechas de Shido"._

"Puedes seguirnos a ambos desde el Fraxinus a través de nuestros teléfonos, ¿sí? Puedes enviarme un mensaje si las cosas se calientan. Y en el peor de los casos, podemos dejar que el gato salga de la bolsa", dijo, con cuidado de mantener su lado de la conversación vago para evitar levantar las sospechas de los otros dos espíritus de pie junto a ella.

Ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero respetó la decisión de Kotori de mantener a los antiguos Espíritus fuera de la refriega tanto como sea posible.

_" Incluso solo por echar un vistazo a Shido con otra persona corre el riesgo de que Tohka y Yoshino se pongan celosos. Con los espiritus, no podemos permitirnos eso". _Después de todo, un Espíritu era similar a un desastre natural. Para uno alborotar en medio de un centro comercial era un pensamiento horrible.

"Creo que puedes confiar en que no serán un puñado si se les explican las cosas. Todo funcionó la última vez, ¿no?" Yoshino realmente no era el tipo de berrinche por celos, y Tohka había estado entendiendo la última vez.

_"Bien. Les autoricé un teletransporte al Tenguu Central Mall. Prepárense para teletransportarse en cualquier momento. Nos vemos". _Y con eso, Kotori colgó.

"Logré conseguir un teletransporte al Tenguu Central Mall", dijo Emi a los dos Espíritus que esperaban, "Solo tenemos que esperar ahora".

"¡Hurra!" Tohka vitoreó. Luego, en un tono más tranquilo, preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿qué es un centro comercial?"

Yoshino y Emi la miraron. Incluso Yoshinon parecía sorprendido.

"¿Estaba tan entusiasmado por algo que no sabía?" Emi preguntó débilmente.

Tohka asintió con la cabeza.

"B-Bueno-"

"Un centro comercial es un lugar donde la gente puede comprar muchas cosas", explicó Yoshinon, "Hay muchas tiendas y restaurantes. Es un gran lugar para pasear y ver qué hay en oferta".

"¿Rebaja?" Tohka jadeó: "¿Eso significa que podemos comprar mucho pan kinako si está a la venta?"

"¿Por qué no vemos-"

Hubo un destello de luz, y luego se fueron.

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podría pasarle esto a ella?

El día comenzó de manera muy simple. Iban a disfrutar el día juntos, tal vez almorzar con Shido y ver algunas de las telenovelas de Yoshino (y tal vez esa chica anime mágica, Kaleid Liner Prisma Miyu). Ir de compras había sido algo inesperado.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo tratada como una muñeca de disfraces?

"¿Cómo me veo?" Emi preguntó cansada mientras salía del vestuario con un vestido rojo con cintas en el pelo. Un segundo después, Yoshino salió del vestuario a su derecha con un vestido azul similar con cintas azules.

Ah, eso era correcto. La pobre Yoshino se vio obligada a sufrir este tormento junto a ella.

Emi, Tohka y Yoshino se habían topado con los compañeros de clase de Tohka de Raizen High School llamados Ai, Mai y Mii. En el instante en que los dos grupos se encontraron, Ai, Mai y Mii exigieron que Tohka les permitiera vestir a Emi y Yoshino. Tohka, siendo la persona inocente que era, estuvo de acuerdo.

Y ahora aquí estaban.

"U-Um-"

"¡Te ves genial!"

"¡Muy lindo!"

"¡No es asqueroso en absoluto!"

"Tohka", dijo Ai, una chica alta y rubia, "Muchas gracias por dejarnos hacer esto por tus amigos. ¡Habría sido un crimen contra la humanidad que estas dos gemas sigan ocultando su belleza!"

"¿U-Un crimen?" Tohka jadeó, luciendo horrorizado, "¡En ese caso, estoy feliz de ayudar!"

"Tohka, es una forma de hablar", intervino Emi, "no es un delito real".

"¡Aww, mira a la pequeña monada, tratando de enseñarle a su mayor!" chilló Mai. Tenía cabello y ojos marrones y era de estatura promedio, aunque esto todavía significaba que se alzaba sobre Emi y Yoshino. Ella le dio a Emi un abrazo masivo.

"N-No puedo respirar ..."

Yoshino parecía en conflicto, dividido entre ayudar a su sofocante amiga y evitar la atención de sus torturadores. Tohka estaba hablando animadamente con Mii, la más baja de las tres.

Yoshinon guardó silencio, incapaz de escapar de la tortura que enfrentaban. Cada vez que se cambiaban de ropa, Yoshinon se había visto obligado a ponerse algo que combinaba con Yoshino. La antigua marioneta orgullosa ahora colgaba flácida de la mano de Yoshino.

A diferencia de Emi, a quien no le había gustado vestirse desde el principio, el títere y el titiritero inicialmente habían estado felices de cooperar. Sin embargo, ahora que se acercaban a treinta minutos de cambio sin parar, incluso estaban exhaustos.

Yoshino dio un suave tirón a la camisa de Ai. "¿T-Tal vez podríamos tomar un descanso?" ella susurró, "Y-yo no-"

"¡Muy lindo!" Inmediatamente, Yoshino estaba siendo estrangulado en el apretón de la rubia. Soltó un gemido como un cachorro pateado, pero fue ignorado por la niña que la abrazaba.

Emi juró que Kotori los miraba y se reía de ellos.

"¡Tenemos un atuendo más que queremos que ustedes dos prueben!" Ai dijo después de que soltó a Emi y Mai lanzó a Yoshino. Emi estaba segura de que ya había dicho esto cuatro veces, y no estaba a punto de hacerse ilusiones. "¡Aquí tienes! ¡Déjanos ver una vez que hayas terminado de cambiar!"

En el momento en que sacó la ropa, Emi reconoció lo que era.

Era un _traje de baño de_ dos piezas .

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Ella regresó al vestuario. Un zumbido llamó su atención, y se volvió hacia su ropa original, colgada en la pared. Su teléfono vibraba, y una revisión rápida reveló que Kotori le había enviado un mensaje: _"Necesitamos tu ayuda. Encuentra un lugar aislado para que podamos sacarte". _En lugar de ponerse el traje de baño, se puso su ropa habitual.

¡Era hora de hacerla escapar! Los malvados tiranos la habían sometido durante demasiado tiempo, pero ahora, ¡iba a hacer su apuesta por la libertad!

Emi estaba bastante segura de que había estado leyendo demasiado manga.

Ella salió del vestuario. "Tohka, recibí una llamada de Kotori. Tengo que ir a verla un poco".

Los brazos la envolvieron. Era Mii, el último y más bajo del trío. "Actuando tan maduro-"

Emi mordisqueó su mano.

"¡Ow! ¡Me mordió! ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Mii gritó cuando involuntariamente soltó a Emi.

"Voy a ir ahora", le dijo a Tohka, "¡volveré tan pronto como hayamos terminado con lo que sea!" Cuando Emi salió corriendo por la puerta principal, pudo escuchar a Tohka decir algo sobre cómo ella y Yoshino también tenían que ir. Al menos no tenía que sentirse culpable por dejar a Yoshino allí. Dio vueltas alrededor del edificio hasta que estuvo a sus espaldas.

Hubo un destello de luz, y ella estaba en el Fraxinus. Corrió por los pasillos, llegando al puente donde estaba Kotori, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Viste todo", acusó Emi.

"Te veías muy linda con un vestido rojo", admitió Kotori, sonriendo sin vacilar un poco, "Aunque hubiera preferido que eligieras otro color. El rojo es mi color", bromeó.

Emi suspiro. "¿Que está pasando?" preguntó ella, cambiando de tema. "¿Shido está en peligro?"

"No en este momento", respondió Kotori, "Actualmente está con Origami. Lo que necesitamos que compruebes es una lectura del Espíritu que apareció en este parque", indicó a un mapa que se muestra en la pantalla encima de ellos, "Como puedes ver , está bastante cerca del centro comercial. De hecho, está justo al lado de donde Shido dejó a Kurumi ".

"Ya veo. ¿Y no estás usando tus cámaras porque ...?"

"Todos fallaron de repente", respondió un hombre de cabello rubio parado junto a Kotori. Kyouhei Kannazuki, el vicecomandante de Fraxinus. Una persona capaz, pero sus excentricidades y falta de carisma le impidieron convertirse en comandante. No es que al hombre le importara.

"Sí, por eso necesitamos que vayas en persona", dijo Kotori.

"Entiendo. Me dirigiré de nuevo al teletransporte". Con eso, Emi se volvió.

"¡Espere!" Kotori llamó antes de que Emi pudiera comenzar a volver sobre sus pasos, "¡Toma esto!" Ella le arrojó un auricular. "Podremos ver y escuchar lo que sucede si lo pones".

Emi lo escaneó rápidamente con su energía espiritual. Al no encontrar nada anormal, se lo metió en la oreja. "Entendido." Corrió de regreso al teletransportador, y en un destello de luz, su entorno cambió.

Un camino de piedra conducía directamente a través del parque, con bancos situados a ambos lados. Fuera del camino había muchos árboles y empujones, lo suficiente como para que el área estuviera oscura y en sombras.

Aun así, el lugar sería considerado pacífico si no fuera por el olor a sangre. Para el sentido del olfato mejorado de Emi, el parque apestaba a sangre y humo. Ella siguió su nariz, corriendo hacia la fuente del olor.

Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar los árboles de cerca. Después de solo unos segundos de correr, se encontró con salpicaduras de sangre a la derecha del camino.

Hubo un grito y una explosión.

La cabeza de Emi giró en la dirección del sonido.

Sangre.

Aunque oscurecida por las sombras, la mancha sobre los árboles era inconfundiblemente sangre.

Un silbido. Alguien todavía estaba vivo.

"No me mates", la voz era tranquila, las palabras intercaladas con un soplo de aliento, "no quiero morir".

"¿Planeabas matar algo, pero tú no estabas listo para morir?" Una inclinación de la cabeza, lo que implica curiosidad. No, tal vez fue un desprecio.

Emi la vio. El vestido rojo con volantes negros. Dos pistolas, un mosquete y un pedernal. El mosquete apuntó hacia abajo, hacia un objetivo tirado en el suelo que ya se había rendido.

Un espíritu. El Espíritu, Kurumi Tokisaki, estaba matando gente.

_"Emi, espera-"_

Ella ignoró el auricular. Sus pies se movieron a la acción, sus manos vacías agarraron armas que sabía que estaban a menos de un segundo de distancia. Kurumi, sin embargo, demostró estar listo. En el momento en que Emi dio su primer paso fuera del camino, se giró hacia ella y dejó escapar un disparo del mosquete.

Un humano normal no puede esperar bloquear una bala. Para un Espíritu, tal cosa era un juego de niños.

Emi continuó su carga, la única indicación de que había sido atacada fue un leve giro de su muñeca cuando una corta espada blanca brilló y su contraparte negra apareció en su otra mano. Hubo un sonido metálico y la bala fue desviada hacia el árbol detrás de ella.

Incluso cuando Kurumi disparó dos tiros más mientras retrocedía, Emi los desvió con facilidad. Y entonces ella estaba en el claro donde estaba el joven, el antiguo objetivo de Kurumi. Ahora podía ver tres cuerpos más esparcidos por el área, su sangre manchando el suelo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Emi entró en el claro, las manos se levantaron de las sombras de los árboles, agarrando sus piernas y haciendo que Emi se tropezara.

"Dios mío, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Kurumi miró a Emi desde una distancia de unos pocos metros. "¿Un héroe, con el objetivo de salvar a un alma pobre?"

Emi apretó los dientes. Su vestido astral estalló en realidad en una explosión de energía, quitando las manos. Y luego arrojó las espadas gemelas a Kurumi.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Kurumi mientras lanzaba las dos espadas del aire con dos disparos bien colocados, "Me pregunto qué podría haber hecho para obtener esta reacción de ti. ¿Te molesta tanto la idea de que mate gente? "

"Por supuesto", respondió Emi, "¿Cómo puede alguien esperar mientras matas al inocente?"

"El inocente, ¿eh?" Kurumi preguntó en un tono condescendiente con una sonrisa que coincidía: "Apuesto a que, si supieras el tipo de personas que eran esos hombres que maté, no serías tan rápido en llamarlos inocentes".

_"¡Emi, deja de antagonizarla!"_

"¿Qué sabes de ellos?" Emi espetó: "Estoy segura de que los acabas de conocer hoy".

"Es cierto, pero he visto lo suficiente como para deducir razonablemente que no son exactamente ciudadanos modelo", respondió, "Además, hay siete mil millones de humanos en este planeta. No hay problema si mato a unos pocos millones de manzanas podridas, ahora, ¿o lo hay? "

"K-Kurumi ..." Hubo un suave susurro, y ambos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado.

"Shido", reconoció Emi.

Ella vio que sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la escena. La sangre. Los cadáveres de tres personas más. Y ella _definitivamente_ escuchó cuando él comenzó a gritar.

Huh Shido nunca la golpeó como un gritón.

_"¡Shido, contrólate!" _escuchó a Kotori decir a través de sus auriculares.

Tanto Emi como Kurumi simplemente observaron a Shido inclinarse y vomitar antes de recuperarse lentamente. Emi quería ayudarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar sus armas mientras Kurumi estaba cerca. Comenzó a gatear hacia atrás, con los ojos aún abiertos por el terror.

"Oh," dijo Kurumi suavemente, "Parece que te mostré algo desagradable. Es mi culpa arruinar la cita con esto".

"K-Kurumi, ¿por qué?" jadeó.

"Yo también me estaba divirtiendo", murmuró Kurumi, "Pero tendré que comerte ahora".

Manos blancas emergieron de su sombra, extendiéndose hacia Shido, quien todavía estaba en estado de shock. Como estaba claro que no sería capaz de defenderse en su estado actual, Emi tomó la iniciativa, interponiéndose entre ellos y sacando otro Fantasma Noble.

"¡Cofre nupcial!"

Un martillo apareció en sus manos, con la apariencia de una bola de metal en un palo. Dejó escapar un zumbido, y luego, con un solo golpe, se disparó una ráfaga de electricidad, freiendo las manos. Una vez que las manos habían sido protegidas, la bola se expandió ligeramente y comenzó a girar, absorbiendo energía mágica del aire.

Esta era la habilidad única del Cofre de novia. Capaz de absorber energía espiritual de los alrededores y almacenarla como energía eléctrica para descargar, era un Fantasma Noble que requería poca o ninguna energía espiritual. A pesar de que Emi no pudo convertir la energía eléctrica en energía espiritual para recargarse, el arma seguía siendo útil ya que podía lanzar ataques razonablemente grandes sin apenas ningún costo.

En resumen, era un arma para una batalla prolongada, o tal vez para tener una idea de las habilidades del oponente sin gastar demasiada energía.

"¿Qué quieres con Shido?" Ella apuntó la maza hacia Kurumi, quien parecía un poco sorprendido por la nueva arma.

"Solo quería probarlo", Kurumi se lamió los labios, "Y de la energía espiritual de dos Espíritus dentro de él".

"Ya veo. Quieres que la energía espiritual fluya por todo Shido. ¿Es seguro asumir que tendré que obligarte a irte?"

"Sí, probablemente. _¿_Puedes obligarme a irme, sin embargo?" preguntó ella, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

_"El combate es realmente inevitable, ¿eh?" _Kotori gimió. Emi la ignoró, concentrándose completamente en Kurumi.

"¡Ya veremos!" Ella reforzó sus piernas con refuerzo y disparó hacia adelante. Como Espíritu, Emi poseía estadísticas físicas abismales, pero bajo refuerzo, cerró la distancia entre ella y Kurumi en un instante y se lanzó al ataque.

Kurumi lo esquivó por un lado, evitando apenas otro estallido de relámpagos seguido de un zumbido cuando el arma absorbió de inmediato una parte de la energía utilizada. Emi siguió su ataque con un giro horizontal que descargó otra explosión. Una vez más, Kurumi evadió saltando sobre la explosión, dejándola chocar contra varios árboles.

Kurumi lanzó algunos disparos, pero Emi respondió con otro movimiento del Cofre nupcial, el ataque resultante no solo atravesó las balas sino que obligó al Espíritu enemigo a tomar medidas evasivas una vez más.

Sin embargo, antes de que Emi pudiera cargar, las manos salieron de su propia sombra y se aferraron a sus tobillos. Ella comenzó a hundirse en la sombra, como si fuera devorada viva.

No era nada de qué preocuparse.

Levantó el Cofre de Novia, esta vez apuntándolo directamente hacia el cielo. La bola en su extremo giró, una vez más liberando un zumbido.

Y entonces Emi se encendió. La electricidad se derramó del Cofre nupcial, friendo todo a su alrededor. Incluso Emi no se salvó, obligándola a confiar en el refuerzo para reforzar sus defensas.

Se había liberado una gran cantidad de energía en el ataque, pero había destruido con éxito las manos que agarraban sus pies. Con otro clic y un zumbido, el Cofre de novia recuperó una vez más la energía liberada.

Debido a la combinación de refuerzo y el Vestido Astral, Emi había resistido el ataque autodestructivo sin lesiones. Ambos estaban ilesos, pero mientras Emi todavía estaba llena de energía, Kurumi parecía un poco cansada. Era comprensible, ya que Emi la había obligado a esquivar continuamente mientras gastaba poca energía.

Eso, y Emi estaba bastante en forma.

"Cielos, ciertamente eres agresivo", a pesar de estar en el lado perdedor de la batalla, ella no parecía preocupada en absoluto, "Un ataque tan grande, solo porque estaba un poco malhumorado".

"¿Un poco malhumorado? Parecía que estabas tratando de comerme a mí en lugar de Shido". Hablando del chico, él todavía estaba detrás de ella, aunque había logrado ponerse de pie. Emi se tomó el momento de examinar los alrededores. A pesar de haber intercambiado varios ataques, su enfrentamiento solo había durado unos segundos. Sin embargo, a su alrededor, los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz y los bancos fueron destruidos.

"Bueno, admito que tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de cómo sabrías", dijo Kurumi, "¿No es eso ciert-"

Schk!

Ambos combatientes fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando una espada brillante brotó del pecho de Kurumi. Cuando el cuerpo flácido de Kurumi cayó al suelo, los ojos de Emi y Shido se posaron en su asesino.

"¿Mana?" De hecho, vestida con un traje de cableado era la autoproclamada hermana de Shido, Mana Takamiya.

"Shido, quédate atrás", ordenó Emi.

"Estoy seguro de que estás confundido, hermano mayor, pero también debo pedirte que te mantengas alejado", dijo Mana, apuntando con su espada a Emi, "Esta persona es peligrosa".

"No más que tú", replicó Emi, el pecho de novia continuó zumbando mientras almacenaba energía.

"No quiero escuchar eso de un Espíritu como tú", replicó Mana, "Es posible que me hayas engañado la última vez que nos conocimos, pero ahora que sé lo que eres, no esperes que te deje ir. "

"¿Oh?" ella levantó la maza. "Y yo estaba a punto de dejar que _se_ vaya. No tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti, pero tampoco dejaré Shido solo en su presencia." No le gustaba participar en batallas sin sentido.

"¿Eh?" Mana frunció el ceño, "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Eres el que tiene más probabilidades de hacerle algo a Shido, _Espíritu_!"

"Puede que seas su hermano, pero no sé nada sobre ti. Todo sobre ti es sospechoso, desde la foto que no debería existir hasta el hecho de que apareciste justo después de que Shido se involucró en este negocio de lo espitus".

"¿Eh?" En todo caso, ella parecía más confundida. "¿Shido sabe sobre espíritus?"

"¡E-espera! ¡Ambos!" Shido se adelantó por detrás de Emi y puso una mano delante de ella. "Mana, Emi es una amiga. Y Emi, por favor no lastimes a Mana".

"No quería de todos modos", se quejó.

"¡Pero hermano! ¡Esa persona es un Espíritu! ¡Es un desastre natural responsable de los terremotos!"

"¡Emi no ha lastimado a nadie! ¡Ella puede ser un Espíritu, pero ha estado viviendo entre humanos por un tiempo sin causar ningún problema!" Shido protestó: "¡He sabido que era un Espíritu durante semanas, y no me ha hecho nada! ¡En todo caso, me ha estado ayudando! ¡Es mi amiga!"

Eso fue un poco conmovedor. ¿Shido ya la consideraba una amiga?

Mana realmente hizo una pausa para pensar, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Aun así, debo matarla. Los espíritus causan terremotos espaciales. Mientras existan espíritus, los terremotos espaciales nunca terminarán".

"¡Pero Emi _no ha_ causado ningún terremoto espacial!"

"El hecho de que todavía no haya causado ninguno no significa que no causará ninguno en el futuro, ya sea intencionalmente o no". Mana comenzó a acercarse a ellos, con la espada manchada de sangre a su lado. "Tengo que matarla de todos modos".

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" él gritó: "¿Matarías a un niño solo porque su padre le enseñó a usar una pistola? ¿O matarías a un chef solo porque sabe cómo hacerlo con un cuchillo? No, incluso más que eso, ¿por qué insistes tanto en _matarla_? ¿No eres más joven que yo? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

"Porque estoy acostumbrado". Mana le devolvió la mirada. "Kurumi Tokisaki es una asesina inmortal. No importa cuántas veces sea derrotada, siempre reaparece y comienza a matar de nuevo. El único que puede detener a un Espíritu como ella soy yo. La he matado innumerables veces, y continuaré matarla a ella ya cualquier otro espíritu que encuentre para proteger a todos los demás ".

"N-No digas eso. Cada vez que matas, tu corazón, tu humanidad, se marchitarán. Si sigues matando para salvar a otros, ¿quién te salvará al final? Por favor, Mana, para".

Por alguna razón, Emi estaba segura de que había escuchado palabras similares antes.

_Es solo hipocresía valorar a los demás por encima de ti mismo._

Mana suspiró. "Lo siento, Shido, pero no puedo hacerlo. De todos modos, el AST estará aquí pronto. Sería problemático si te encontraran. Hablemos de esto más tarde, cuando el tiempo esté de nuestro lado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Espere-"

"Ve, Shido", lo interrumpió Emi, "Vete de aquí. Ella no está equivocada de que sería una molestia si la AST te encontrara. Me retiraré una vez que sepa que estás a salvo".

"No, todavía…"

"Sal de aquí, o te echaré de aquí", amenazó Emi, "Esto se convertirá en una pelea pronto, e incluso con Ascalon, no es lugar para humanos normales. Piensa en esto de esta manera, "dijo ella, al ver que él todavía dudaba," tenerte cerca solo me hace más difícil luchar, porque también tendré que protegerte ".

"Emi ..." Shido tragó saliva, "Entonces, por favor, no lastimes a Mana demasiado".

"No iba a hacerlo". Ella le lanzó una sonrisa, "¿Qué, me tomas para ser ese tipo de persona? ¡Ahora, corre!"

"¡Sí!" se giró y salió del claro.

"Ahora," Emi volvió su atención a Mana. La maza crujió con poder, lista para descargarse en cualquier momento. "¿Querías matarme?"

"Sí, lo siento. No parecías una mala persona la última vez que nos vimos". Contrariamente a sus palabras anteriores, Mana ahora lucía una expresión de disculpa.

"Jajaja. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que te olvides de esto y me dejes ir?"

"No lo siento."

Y con eso, cargaron.


	8. Kurumi Knockdown 5

Maza se encontró con la espada.

Emi rompió sin esfuerzo el ataque de Mana. Fue solo el resultado lógico: ¿cómo podría una espada encontrarse con el poder aplastante de una maza?

Sin embargo, Mana desvió con éxito el Bridal Chest, solo para dar un pequeño "¡Eep!" mientras el arma la golpeaba. La conmoción habría derribado a un humano normal, pero parecía que tenía un territorio interno o alguna forma de resistencia mágica.

Esperado, pero una pena, sin embargo.

Emi presionó hacia adelante, balanceando el Bridal Chest en un barrido horizontal. Mana estrechamente retrocedió fuera de rango.

Intercambiaron algunos golpes más, pero se hizo evidente muy rápidamente para ambos que Mana no tenía forma de cambiar las tornas. La maza la obligó a ponerse a la defensiva, y con la electricidad agotando su fuerza, no había forma de que ganara una pelea a corta distancia.

Entonces, en lugar de bloquear el próximo ataque de Emi, un golpe hacia arriba, Mana llamó a su Territorio y se deshizo del golpe. Emi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tan pronto como la burbuja verde apareció a su alrededor, pero continuó con su ataque.

Mana probablemente había estado esperando usar el impacto para hacer algo de distancia. Emi planeaba darle esa distancia, aunque solo un poco más de lo que probablemente quería.

Un espíritu es un ser para el que la magia viene naturalmente. Como seres que regularmente controlaban los poderes de los Ángeles, los Espíritus podían tener mucho poder mágico sin llegar a sus límites.

Emi reforzó _completamente_ sus brazos.

Golpeó a Mana con todas sus fuerzas, descargando una gran ráfaga de electricidad para darle a su golpe un poco de poder extra. El territorio de Mana resistió el golpe devastador, pero el ataque envió a su oponente volando, no fuera del claro, sino directamente fuera del parque. Mientras Emi observaba, Mana y su Territorio volaron sobre las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad de Tenguu.

Después de todo, Emi no tenía intención de dejar que Mana aterrizara en otro lugar de la ciudad y posiblemente lastimar a alguien al aterrizar por accidente.

Parecía que había marcado un Home Run. Se confirmó: Bridal Chest fue el mejor bate de béisbol.

Aún así, tenía que admitir que la protección que le ofrecía el Territorio de un mago era increíble. Tendría que ver si había formas de atravesarlo fácilmente o evitarlo.

Por supuesto, su pelea aún no había terminado. Mana había mencionado que el AST estaba en camino, y cuando Emi bloqueó el ataque que tenía como objetivo la espalda, parecía que tenía razón.

"Blacksmith", gruñó Origami Tobiichi, su sable de luz presionando contra el Bridal Chest de Emi, "Nos encontramos de nuevo".

"Hola."

"Fuiste tú, ¿no?" Origami frunció el ceño. Podría haberse visto bonita si no fuera por la expresión fea. "Te conocí ayer".

"Quizás", respondió Emi, "O quizás conociste a mi hermana gemela".

"¡Los espíritus no tienen familia!" gritó mientras se desconectaba, "La familia es donde está el corazón. ¡Todo lo que ustedes, monstruos sin corazón, hacen es destruir!"

Primero Mana, luego esto ... Origami. Y si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente, no tenía dudas de que Mana regresaría para la segunda ronda. Que molesto.

Hubo un sonido de disparos, y los miembros de AST le dispararon desde arriba.

Además, había estas personas. Ella se reforzó contra las balas.

Ella comenzó a revisar su lista mental. ¿Qué podría usar ella? Necesitaba alejarse sin causar demasiado daño a su entorno. Bueno, debería estar bien causar un poco de daño si estaba probando algunas cosas, ¿verdad?

Incluso mientras sostenía el Bridal Chest, otro objeto comenzó a aparecer en su otra mano. Sin cuchilla, sin mango, era un simple cuerno negro. Como no era un arma, su creación costaba significativamente más energía espiritual. Esto era algo que probablemente mantendría y reutilizaría en lugar de dejar que se desintegrara.

Se llevó la bocina a los labios y gritó su nombre. Incluso cuando Origami se acercó a ella y la AST comenzó a disparar una segunda ronda ahogando su voz, la bocina registró su nombre: "La Black Luna!"

Y Emi sopló.

Era un sonido ensordecedor, que sonaba simultáneamente como el rugido de un dragón, el gemido de un niño, el rascar de tiza y el chirrido de un tren que frena. Fue una explosión que robó a todos los enemigos de oír, arrojándolos al caos. Podría convertir a los enemigos más débiles en polvo, aunque Emi redujo intencionalmente su poder para no matar a nadie. Este era el poder del cuerno de caza que había pertenecido, en la leyenda, a Astolfo, uno de los caballeros de Carlomagno.

Aún así, Emi estaba ligeramente sorprendida e impresionada cuando Origami cargó a través de la explosión.

Ella sabía que Origami era más fuerte que sus compañeros miembros de la AST. La espada en su mano hablaba de innumerables horas de aprendizaje de todas las armas disponibles para el AST, de su odio eterno hacia los Espíritus, incluso si no podía decirle a Emi la causa de ese odio.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que el odio fuera suficiente para superar los efectos del cuerno. Al menos La Black Luna había aturdido a los otros miembros de AST, algunos de ellos noqueados por colisionar posteriormente con el suelo o entre sí, por lo que Emi sabía que era un arma que podía pasar por encima de los Territorios. Si el sonido podría afectar a los magos dentro de sus Territorios, entonces no había duda de que también había otros medios para hacerlo.

De todos modos, Emi todavía tenía que lidiar con el guerrero que cargaba. Dejó que el cuerno se desmaterializara, listo para ser llamado más tarde, y preparó el Bridal Chest. Cuando Origami se acercó, Emi bajó el martillo.

Origami esquivó a un lado.

Y luego el Bridal Chest se volvió a descargar.

En un instante, Origami fue arrojado a un lado cuando la electricidad salió de la maza. A pesar de esto, su Territorio apareció a su alrededor, demostrando que la había protegido de lo peor, y aterrizó de pie.

Sin desanimarse, sacó una pequeña pistola y comenzó a disparar. A pesar de las balas que contienen pequeñas cantidades de poder mágico, probablemente destinado a perforar defensas mágicas, ninguno de ellos logró extraer sangre de la piel reforzada de Emi.

"¡No te escaparás!" Mana gritó cuando literalmente cayó del cielo. Su espada se plantó donde Emi habría estado si no hubiera retrocedido.

Estaban muy cerca, lo que le dio a Emi la oportunidad perfecta para golpear a Mana en la cara. Difícil.

La otra chica fue enviada nuevamente a volar. Justo cuando Emi se giró para irse una _vez más_, Origami vino hacia ella con el sable de luz en la mano.

Estos dos eran increíblemente tenaces, ¿no?

En lugar de usar el Bridal Chest como arma, dejó que se desmaterializara y trazó una nueva arma.

En realidad, el arma era un poco exagerada. Realmente era solo un bokken, el mismo que solía entrenar a Shido. Su bokken, reforzado por la energía espiritual, chocó contra el sable de luz de Origami. Los dos estaban cara a cara, aparentemente en un punto muerto ...

Y luego Emi se puso en guardia y arrancó el sable láser de la mano de Origami con su propia mano. En resumen, exactamente el mismo movimiento que le hizo a Shido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, ella no siguió su desarme con un golpe de su bokken. En cambio, agarró a Origami y la arrojó hacia Mana, justo cuando la chica de cabello azul se estaba levantando. Los dos chocaron en una pila de miembros enredados.

Se volvió para irse, solo para algunos de los miembros de AST que se habían recuperado para comenzar a dispararle. _Otra vez._

Al volver a sacar a La Black Luna, tocó la bocina. Y luego lo sopló dos veces más en dirección a Mana y Origami, solo para asegurarse de que se quedaran abajo.

Mana se levantó de todos modos.

Seriamente. Había un límite para la paciencia de Emi. Estaba considerando sacar Noble Phantasm, No Face May King, con la capacidad de ocultar su apariencia, sonido y aroma, y simplemente correr. Aún así, si iban a seguir de pie, tal vez ella podría probar otra arma con ellos.

"¡De ninguna manera dejaré que un Espíritu se escape!" Mana gritó mientras saltaba en el aire, los diversos instrumentos unidos a su traje comenzaban a cobrar vida. Emi trazó otro Fantasma Noble: Rho Aias, un escudo rosa con forma de flor con siete capas, cada una con la fuerza de una pared del castillo, justo a tiempo cuando una lluvia de balas, cohetes y rayos láser chocaron contra la barrera.

Desde detrás de la barrera, Emi trazó otro Fantasma Noble: Gae Dearg, una lanza creada por hadas que podría perforar cualquier magia. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, envió a Rho Aias hacia adelante, usándolo como un proyectil que Mana se vio obligada a esquivar a un lado para evitar. En el breve momento en que Mana no estaba atacando, ella le lanzó a Gae Dearg.

Cuando la lanza se acercó a Mana, apareció la misma barrera verde, lista para defenderse del ataque, o eso parecía. Tan pronto como la lanza hizo contacto, se abrió un pequeño agujero en el Territorio, lo que permitió a Gae Dearg pasar sin obstáculos. La hoja golpeó una de las armas unidas a su traje, enviándola en un giro desorientador.

Con Mana incapaz de esquivar, Emi materializó a La Black Luna nuevamente y soltó otra explosión, enviando a la niña al suelo.

Sin perder el ritmo, Emi giró sobre su pie derecho, el Bridal Chest se materializó en sus manos para golpear a Origami, que había intentado acercarse sigilosamente a ella. El único indicio de sorpresa en la cara del miembro de AST fueron sus ojos cada vez más grandes antes de que ella también fuera arrojada a un banco y no se levantara.

Para asegurarse de que se quedaran abajo, Emi les dio a ambos otra explosión de La Black Luna, luego dejó que el cuerno se desmaterializara. Con pasos rápidos, se acercó a Mana. La niña estaba a cuatro patas, luchando por levantarse, pero no reaccionó cuando Emi levantó a Gae Dearg de su posición a unos metros de ella. Lo más probable es que La Black Luna la hubiera dejado sorda.

Un disparo alcanzó a Emi por detrás. Al volverse, descubrió que _otro_ miembro de AST, no Origami, había resucitado. Le temblaban las piernas y parecía francamente aterrorizada, pero apretada con ambas manos había una pequeña pistola.

Emi se sintió un poco culpable ahora.

Aún así, se reforzó y aceleró hacia el enemigo y la golpeó con un golpe rápido. El hecho de que se sintiera un poco mal no significaba que estuviera interesada en dejar que la AST supiera en qué dirección corría. Conociendo a Mana y al AST, la perseguirían en un minuto. Entonces, cuando escapó, creó una capa verde.

Era otro Noble Phantasm, No Face May King, que una vez perteneció a Robin Hood. Permitió a su usuario volverse invisible y sin perfume aplicando el concepto de "convertirse en uno con la naturaleza". Si bien no ocultaba sus lecturas mágicas, seguía siendo un buen Fantasma Noble. Incluso si el AST la siguió leyendo su energía espiritual, probablemente los confundiría si ella permaneciera invisible.

No se detuvo hasta que hizo cierta distancia entre ella y los cazadores de espíritus caídos. Después de llegar a una calle abierta fuera del parque, se desmaterializó No Face May King y buscó su auricular. "¿Hola? ¿Soy Emi? ¿Puedes teletransportarme?"

Ninguna respuesta. Después de sacarlo para inspeccionarlo, descubrió que había sido frito, probablemente debido al Bridal Chest . Con un suspiro, sacó su teléfono, que estaba asombrosamente intacto, para marcar el Fraxinus. Tendría que preguntar si el teléfono estaba mágicamente reforzado.

_"¿Hola?" _Vino la voz familiar de Kotori.

"Hola, soy Emi". No por primera vez, se preguntó cuál era su verdadero nombre.

_"Puedo decirlo",_ respondió ella, _"Te tenemos en video. Impresionante camuflaje, por cierto. Te llevaremos hasta el Fraxinus en este momento"._

Hubo un destello de luz y Emi se fue.

* * *

Mana gimió, el sonido extraño en sus oídos. O más bien, no podía escuchar el sonido en absoluto. La bocina la había dejado sorda. Ella esperaba que fuera solo temporal; la pérdida de cualquier sentido era paralizante para un luchador.

Levantó la vista alrededor del claro, pero no se veía a Blacksmith. En lugar de mantenerse erguida y prepararse para otra pelea, se permitió tropezar con Origami, que también parecía tener problemas para ponerse de pie.

Mana no tenía idea de que Blacksmith sería tan poderoso, pero evidentemente lo era. Con el puro poder que había usado en su intercambio inicial de golpes, no había duda de que podría haberla aplastado con pura fuerza. Peor aún, ella había creado esos objetos que eran capaces de igualar a los Ángeles más débiles. Para Blacksmith era imposible tener múltiples ángeles: el único espíritu que tenía múltiples ángeles era Deus, y ella era una excepción, siendo el primer espíritu.

Aún así, dado el poder de la ... ¿cómo deberían llamarse? ¿Herramientas mágicas? - herramientas mágicas, se podría inferir que el Ángel era aún más fuerte.

A menos que ... ¿fueron creados del Ángel?

Los labios de Origami se movieron en un movimiento que reconoció como un agradecimiento, pero sus oídos aún no podían registrar un sonido. A su alrededor, miembros de la AST se estaban despertando o de pie.

Mana continuó reflexionando. Si las herramientas mágicas se crearon a partir del Ángel, entonces el Ángel debe basarse en la creación de objetos con propiedades mágicas. Blacksmith había creado un cuerno, un bokken, una maza y una lanza.

Por lo que vio, la bocina lanzó ataques de sonido mágicos. Tendría que ajustar su Territorio para bloquear los sonidos por encima de un cierto umbral de intensidad.

El bokken ... ¿tenía alguna habilidad? Quizás dureza? La espada de madera se había levantado contra la hoja de luz de Origami, después de todo.

La maza ... era compleja. parecía capaz de descargar electricidad, pero también había emitido un zumbido varias veces durante su pelea. ¿Una segunda habilidad? ¿Era posible que Blacksmith pudiera ... "encantar" sus herramientas mágicas con múltiples efectos? No estaba segura de sí esta arma tenía un buen contador, aparte de bloquear sus ataques más pequeños con un Territorio y de inmediato evitar ser golpeado de frente.

El último fue la lanza. Había atravesado su territorio fácilmente, a pesar de que su territorio había desviado ataques mucho más fuertes. ¿Era capaz de perforar alguna defensa? Si es así, no podía permitir que Blacksmith usara la lanza con demasiada frecuencia.

Definitivamente no estaba dejando que Blacksmith escapara de nuevo. ¿Quién sabía qué espíritu tan poderoso podría hacerle a la humanidad? Mana absolutamente tuvo que ... ¿tuvo que ... matarlo?

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con matar espíritus?

Emi había sido una buena persona, ayudando a Shido en la casa y protegiéndolo de Kurumi. Ella debe haber confiado en él lo suficiente como para decirle que ella también era un Espíritu, entonces, ¿por qué quería matarla?

_"Cada vez que matas, tu corazón, tu humanidad se marchitará"._

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de que tenía que ser ella?

Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente. Algo no cuadraba. Eran momentos como este que deseaba recordar lo que le había sucedido.

"¿Hmm?" Ella notó una pequeña mancha blanca en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió. Parecía una especie de auricular, con 'Asgard' escrito a un lado. Debe haber sido un auricular Asgard Electronics que alguien dejó atrás.

Por curiosidad, se lo llevó a la oreja, pero no pudo oír nada. El auricular debe haberse perdido y luego roto mientras estaba en el medio ambiente.

Ella se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

* * *

Shido se abrió paso entre la multitud, buscando la tienda en la que había dejado Origami. Sin embargo, cuando atravesó el atajo de un callejón, hubo un destello y la sensación familiar de flotar, y estaba a bordo del Fraxinus.

Para su sorpresa, Kotori estaba en la sala de teletransportadores, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Aunque estaba vestida con su uniforme de comandante, con cintas negras en el pelo, se mordía el labio con una expresión de preocupación inusual.

... Al menos, inusual para su personaje de comandante. Normal Kotori se preocupaba y lloraba todo el tiempo.

"¿Kotori?" preguntó, mientras ella se acercaba a él, "¿Por qué-"

"Tonto." Ella agarró su camisa con ambas manos mientras se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio, ella estaba mirando sus pies. ¿Que está pasando?

_Ruta de la hermana pequeña,_ su mente proveída amablemente.

_Cállate_, le dijo.

"Kotori, ¿estás-OW!"

De repente, Kotori le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. "Ow, ¿por qué fue eso?"

"Eso es por hacerme preocupar", espetó ella, "Eres mi-" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, luego sacudió la cabeza como para deshacerse de un pensamiento. "Eres una persona importante, ¿sabes? Sin ti, ¡no hay forma de que Ratatoskr pueda salvar a los espíritus!"

"Lo siento", murmuró.

" _Sé_ lo siento", se quejó, "La próxima vez, cuando las cosas parecen peligrosos, lo reserva, ¿entendido?" Luego, en voz baja, murmuró: "Estúpido hermano. Haciéndome gritar por el auricular".

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡No sintió el auricular! De hecho, cuando movió su mano hacia arriba para revisar su oreja, el auricular había desaparecido.

"Falta el auricular", le informó, "¿Y qué hay de Origami?"

"Origami se fue para unirse a sus compañeros de equipo de AST. Probablemente está comprometiendo a Emi en este momento", le dijo Kotori. Se giró, dejando la sala de teletransportación, y Shido la siguió. "Y el auricular no es un problema. Probablemente se cayó durante el caos allí".

"Sí, parece que sí". Su mente vagó, pensando en cuándo podría haber caído ...

_La sangre salpicó los árboles._

El tragó.

"¿Qué es?" Frente a él, Kotori se había detenido. Parecía haber dejado de caminar sin darse cuenta, y ahora ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada. "No me digas que estás teniendo una epifanía o algo igualmente estúpido".

"Kotori, ¿lo que estamos haciendo es correcto?"

"¿Hmm? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos curiosos, y apretó los puños. "... Acepté salvar a los espíritus porque no tenían control sobre sus poderes".

"Así es."

"Pero Kurumi", sus uñas se clavaron en su palma, "Ella ... ella mató a alguien".

No fue un accidente. Kurumi había matado a esas personas, por su propia voluntad.

_Tres cuerpos muertos cubrían el suelo._

"Yo ... no creo que pueda salvarla", se las arregló para decir, y luego fue como un estallido de presa, "Ha sido fácil navegar hasta ahora, ya que Tohka y Yoshino son buenas personas. Querían ¡sé salvo! ¡Y Emi, Emi está ansiosa por ayudar! ¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar allí! Pero Kurumi- "

Kotori lo agarró del cuello, acercó la cabeza y lo abofeteó.

"¡No digas palabras tan inútiles tan fácilmente!" ella gritó: "¿Te estás rindiendo aquí? ¡No te atrevas a rendirte por un solo revés! ¡Si te rindes ahora, Kurumi seguirá matando! ¡Mana seguirá cazándola! ¿Entiendes?" Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Solo tú puedes detener su ciclo de asesinatos".

Está bien. La única persona con el poder de sellar espíritus era Shido Itsuka.

La única persona que pudo salvar a Kurumi fue Shido Itsuka.

La única persona que podía romper el ciclo era Shido Itsuka.

Él entendió.

No quería que Kurumi la matara, ni quería que Mana la estuviera cazando. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

"Para evitar que Kurumi mate a más personas y evitar que Mana mate a Kurumi, debo salvarla", murmuró, "entiendo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

Kotori asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, ¿por qué se veía tan conflictiva?

"Kotori-"

Alguien se topó con él, y él se volvió para encontrar a Emi, frotando su frente.

"Ow", murmuró, antes de levantar la vista y ver a los dos. "¿Interrumpí algo?"

"Es-"

"No", interrumpió Kotori, "Acabamos de terminar nuestra conversación". Ella se dio la vuelta. "Ven conmigo, Emi. Te interrogaremos. Shido, puedes retirarte". Sin otra palabra, ella comenzó a alejarse.

Emi le lanzó una mirada. "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"No lo sé..."

Ella suspiró. "Bueno, Kotori de Kotori, supongo. Ella nunca admitiría que algo anda mal. De todos modos, te veré esta tarde". Con eso, ella fue a alcanzar a Kotori.

"Sí", murmuró Shido.

* * *

Emi tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a Kotori camino a la sala de comando. Llegó justo a tiempo para entrar en la habitación después del comandante pelirrojo.

Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, sin embargo, recibió un aplauso de algunos de los miembros de la tripulación.

"¡Buen trabajo allí, señorita!" Un hombre alto y corpulento gritó desde uno de los espacios de trabajo.

"¡Buen trabajo protegiendo a Shido!" llamó a una mujer sosteniendo una muñeca vudú.

"Muy bien, ¡ya es suficiente!" Gritó Kotori, golpeando su mesa y callando a la tripulación, "¡Podemos celebrar una vez que Nightmare haya sido sellada! ¡Por ahora, regresen a sus estaciones!" Con eso, la tripulación volvió a sus trabajos, algunos de ellos refunfuñando de buen humor.

"Entonces, ¿un interrogatorio?

"Sí, bueno", tosió un poco, "En general, tuviste éxito en defender a Shido de Mana y Kurumi. Después de luchar contra ellos, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre su fuerza?"

"Mana es difícil de derribar", fue su primer comentario, "Su territorio es muy resistente, y si no tuviera los medios para evitarlo y perforarlo, habría sido una molestia luchar. Aún así, dudo que pueda coincidir con un espíritu. Kurumi, por otro lado ... "

"¿Si?" Kotori levantó una ceja.

"Ella no se sentía como un espíritu".

"¿N-no es un espíritu?"

Emi se rascó la mejilla avergonzada. "Ah, eso no está del todo bien. La energía espiritual es un poco diferente de la energía mágica producida por los humanos. Kurumi claramente luchó usando energía espiritual, pero su producción de energía era demasiado baja para ser un Espíritu. En términos de cantidad sola, podría posiblemente confundirla como un humano nacido con reservas de energía mágica particularmente grandes. Podría vencerla fácilmente. Es sospechoso ".

"Estoy de acuerdo." Kotori se recostó en su silla. "Hemos logrado determinar qué espíritu es ella. Es Pesadilla, el llamado peor espíritu, por sus brutales asesinatos. En cuanto a Mana ... Desafortunadamente, todavía estamos llevando a cabo nuestra investigación. En este momento, nuestras pruebas de ADN lograron encontrar que ella ciertamente es la hermana de Shido, aunque poco más ".

"¿De Verdad?" Eso fue una sorpresa ... y, sin embargo, Emi no se sintió sorprendida en absoluto. "Eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia".

"Sí, hasta que sepamos su pasado, no se sabe cuáles son sus motivos. Pero quiero pasar a nuestro último tema. Tú".

"Por supuesto." Esto no fue una sorpresa en absoluto. Emi había estado sacando todo tipo de herramientas mágicas de izquierda a derecha, por lo que tenía sentido que la interrogaran. "Disparar."

"¿Cuál es tu ángel?" Comenzó Kotori.

"No lo sé".

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No lo sé".

"Corte al grano", se puso de pie el comandante de Fraxinus, "Ambos sabemos que los espíritus nacen con la capacidad de usar sus ángeles".

"Y te digo que me desperté sin ningún conocimiento de cómo usar mi Ángel", respondió Emi.

"Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste todas esas herramientas mágicas diferentes?"

"Fantasmas nobles", corrigió ella.

"¿Perdón?"

"Las herramientas mágicas que invoco son Noble Phantasms", repitió, "de dónde saqué el nombre, no lo sé".

Kotori resopló. "¡Bien! Fantasmas Nobles. ¿Cómo se crean Fantasmas Nobles?"

Emi se encogió de hombros. "Solo pienso en su apariencia, su forma y sus cualidades, y sucede. No sé qué más decirte".

Kotori la examinó antes de que ella pareciera darse cuenta y se sentó. "¿Has considerado que tus Nobles Fantasmas pueden ser parte de tu Ángel?"

Emi reflexionó sobre su respuesta. Podía hacerse la tonta, o podía abrirse y revelar lo que sabía sobre su habilidad.

Ella confiaba en Shido. Ella confiaba en Tohka y Yoshino. Ella confiaba en Kotori.

Pero ella no confiaba en Ratatoskr, cuyos líderes nunca había conocido. Y entonces...

"No, no lo he hecho", mintió.

Kotori asintió como si sus sospechas fueran confirmadas. "Entonces, si bien tu conocimiento de tu Ángel puede estar revuelto, y no puedes manifestar tu Ángel, aún puedes aprovechar sus habilidades", dijo, "aunque extraño, ciertamente parece más probable. Algunos espíritus son convocados sin completar conocimiento de su Ángel, y hay Espíritus que no necesitan convocar a su Ángel para aprovechar su poder. Aún así, no tiene sentido por qué no puedes invocar a tu Ángel en absoluto ".

Emi se encogió de hombros. Déjala llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Si no preguntaba nada, Emi no diría nada.

"Una última cosa. ¿Recuerdas algo sobre la persona que te convirtió en un Espíritu?"

Emi parpadeó. "No", respondió ella.

Kotori puso una mano sobre su boca en una posición de pensamiento. "Ya veo. Eso es todo".

"Está bien. Me iré, asegurándome de que Shido no arruine la fecha de juego que Yoshino arregló en ese momento". Con eso, Emi se volvió y se fue. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Fraxinus, algo la molestaba. ¿Había olvidado algo importante?

* * *

Eiji Hisakawa tropezó con una tienda abandonada. Era el escondite de su pandilla, aunque ahora era solo suyo. Después de todo, todos los demás estaban muertos.

"Maldición", maldijo mientras se desplomaba en una silla y comenzó a llorar, "Esa maldita chica psicópata ..."

Recordaba a la loca del vestido rojo y negro. Cómo había matado sin vacilar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su odio exterior, sabía que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. No había forma de que él pudiera enfrentarse a ella.

Pero, la otra chica podría. El que tenía el cabello rosado, que había usado el martillo, había hecho retroceder al psicópata con el vestido negro. Podía luchar contra la chica arma, con cualquier magia que usaran los dos. Había sido durante su pelea que había escapado.

Definitivamente había algún tipo de magia involucrada, ya que ambos habían sacado grandes armas de la nada. La magia era real, y él iba a aprender cómo usarla.

"Chicos ..." susurró a la habitación vacía, como si sus amigos todavía estuvieran allí, "definitivamente te vengaré".


	9. Kurumi Knockdown 6

Emi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Shido.

Su mente estaba en el último espíritu enemigo. Kurumi Tokisaki, conocido como Nightmare, fue registrado como el peor espíritu con el mayor número de muertes. Había estado activa durante años, asesinando a personas por miles. A pesar de su notoriedad, su Ángel aún era desconocido, quizás la parte más preocupante de ella. Para llevar a cabo tantos asesinatos y captar la atención de Ratatoskr y el AST, todo sin el uso de un ángel ...

¿A menos que ella fuera como la propia Emi? ¿Tenía problemas para manifestar su ángel?

Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Ver a Kurumi había provocado una ola de nostalgia y familiaridad ... y, sin embargo, Emi estaba segura de que nunca antes había conocido a Kurumi. Alguien similar en su pasado? Desafortunadamente, en su estado de distracción, se tropezó con un hombre en una silla de ruedas mientras simultáneamente doblaban una esquina. Se dio la vuelta para disculparse.

"Lo sien-"

"¿Estás bie-"

Ambos se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro estaba hablando, provocando un momento de silencio antes de que el hombre esbozara una sonrisa.

Ahora que tenía un mejor aspecto, podía ver que el hombre tenía unos 50 años, cabello blanco y barba. Llevaba unas gafas y un traje marrón y exudaba un aura de abuelo que habría hecho que los niños pequeños quisieran sentarse en su regazo y pedirle que les leyera historias.

Emi no era una niña.

¡Ella no estaba tentada!

Detrás de él estaba una chica con rasgos nórdicos, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mientras que el hombre parecía tener siempre una sonrisa suave y amable, la mujer tenía una cara de póquer perpetua. Ella también tenía anteojos y estaba vestida con un traje. A juzgar por sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas del hombre, probablemente era su cuidadora.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" El hombre preguntó.

Emi se puso de pie. "Gracias, pero estoy bien. Lo siento, debería haber estado prestando atención".

"No, no, es mi mal. Si lastimo a una chica linda como tú, podría caerme al infierno", bromeó el hombre.

Al menos, Emi esperaba que estuviera bromeando. Ese comentario fue un poco raro.

El hombre golpeó su palma como si recordara algo. "Ahora que lo pienso, como ya estamos hablando, hay algo que quería preguntar. ¿Sabes dónde está el hospital público?"

"Ah", Emi asintió, pero frunció el ceño, "Está un poco lejos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Solo debería tomar quince minutos más o menos.

"Oh, claro. Gracias. Los japoneses son realmente amables".

Emi sacudió la cabeza. "No, esto no es nada. No te preocupes por eso". Comenzaron a avanzar, con Emi ligeramente por delante del hombre. "Antes de que me olvide, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Llámame Baldwin", respondió el hombre con la misma sonrisa, "Y esta encantadora dama es Karen". Indicó a la mujer detrás de él.

"Encantado de conocerte", respondió la mujer sin una pizca de emoción.

"Soy Emi", se presentó. Antes de que pudieran hacer otra pregunta, agregó: "Antes de preguntar, tengo quince años".

El hombre, Baldwin, se rió entre dientes. "Disculpe, pero realmente no parece su edad".

"Lo entiendo mucho", respondió Emi sin humor, "La gente tiende a adivinar que tengo alrededor de diez u once años".

"De hecho", la sonrisa de Baldwin se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida, "La gente tiende a pensar que yo también soy más joven de lo que en realidad soy. Tienden a pasar por alto el hecho de que no soy más que un anciano en silla de ruedas".

_"_ Ciertamente no pasaré por alto eso", gruñó su cuidador, Karen, mientras ella continuaba empujándolo, sacando una risita de Baldwin. "Él mismo parece olvidar a menudo que ya no puede andar dando vueltas como un adulto joven. ".

"Apenas estoy dando vueltas, querida Karen", dijo Baldwin, a lo que ella simplemente resopló. "Entonces Emi, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí?" Baldwin preguntó, volviendo la atención hacia ella.

"Hmm ..." Emi inclinó la cabeza y pensó un poco. "¿Unos meses? En realidad, soy bastante nuevo en la ciudad de Tenguu. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Acabo de llegar", respondió el hombre, "tengo algunos familiares en la ciudad de Tenguu, así que paso de vez en cuando. Aún así, el lugar cambia cada vez que estoy aquí. Es increíble, ¿no? puede pasar un mes y edificios enteros han sido reemplazados en toda la ciudad ".

Eso era cierto. Como una ciudad que experimenta constantemente terremotos y batallas espaciales entre espíritus y magos, los edificios y lugares fueron destruidos y reconstruidos todo el tiempo.

"Sí, es increíble. Se siente casi como un truco de magia", bromeó, "Ver un edificio destruido reemplazado de la noche a la mañana".

Balwin volvió a reír. "Sí, parecería mágico, ¿sí?" Hubo una pausa en la conversación antes de que Baldwin volviera a hablar. "Di, Emi, si la magia fuera real, ¿qué harías con ella?"

"Ayudar a las personas." Ella sonrió. "Sin duda, usaría magia para ayudar a otras personas".

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué? La mayoría de la gente lo usaría para objetivos personales".

"Porque no está mal querer ayudar a otros", respondió ella.

"No está mal ayudar a otros, ¿eh?" Baldwin señaló: "Eso suena como una línea que podría decir un protagonista de anime".

"Er, no, yo-"

"Esa es una declaración muy profunda, ¿sabes?" Baldwin continuó: "Algunos podrían decir que no está bien ayudar a otros hasta el punto de descuidarse, pero pocos dirían que está completamente mal ayudar a otros".

"Sí, bueno, todos son diferentes", dijo Emi, "cada uno tiene sus propias ideas sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, por lo que solo tiene sentido que tengan ideas diferentes sobre lo que es correcto. Ahí es de donde proviene el conflicto, cuando dos personas tienen diferentes ideas de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, invariablemente chocarán ".

"Parece que tienes experiencia", comentó Baldwin, "¿Alguna vez te peleaste con alguien con valores diferentes a los tuyos?"

"No lo sabría", dijo Emi, frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza avergonzada, "tengo amnesia, así que no me acuerdo".

"Ah, ese es mi mal", Baldwin retrocedió, "no quise desenterrar ningún mal sentimiento".

"No, no, está bien. Lentamente recupero mis recuerdos, así que eventualmente recordaré todo". Ella sonrió, luego notó un gran edificio a una cuadra de distancia. "Ese es el hospital público más cercano", dijo, señalando, "¿Puedes llegar allí sin mí?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Gracias por tu ayuda, Emi-chan".

Los tres se separaron, antes de que Emi escuchara, "¡Nos veremos de nuevo, Herrero!"

Se dio la vuelta, pero los dos ya se habían ido.

Honestamente, no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que él supiera su nombre. Después de todo, era lo que ella esperaba de Elliot Baldwin Woodman.

* * *

Yoshino sabía que algo estaba pasando.

La mayor parte de su poder espiritual puede haber desaparecido, pero al igual que Emi podía oler magia, todavía podía ver el flujo de energía espiritual en el aire.

Podía ver el Fraxinus, una vaga gota de azul oscuro en el cielo. Podía ver las formas azules y púrpuras que flotaban alrededor de Shido. Incluso podía ver las líneas en forma de hilo que conectaban a Shido con Tohka y ella.

Entonces, cuando Shido regresó a casa con manchas de luz roja oscura en su ropa, ella sabía que él había tenido un encuentro con un Espíritu.

"¡Volví!" él llamó.

"¡Shido!" Tohka gritó a su lado, dejando su gran pila de cartas y levantándose de su juego de Guerra Egipcia, "¡Bienvenido de nuevo!"

Yoshino también dejó en silencio su mazo de cinco cartas.

"¿Dónde están tus compras?" Tohka preguntó, llevándose un dedo al labio pensando: "¿Los perdiste?"

"Mis compras, sí", se rió incómodamente, "me llamaron al Fraxinus por algo. Debo haber dejado mis compras allí. ¡Maldición! Supongo que se lo diré a Em- Quiero decir, le diré Kotori para derribarlos esta noche ".

Shido realmente no era un buen mentiroso, pero Tohka asintió de todos modos. "¡Está bien, entonces! Todavía hay suficiente comida para el almuerzo, ¿verdad?"

"Tohka es realmente crédulo, ¿no?", Susurró Yoshinon conspiradoramente. Yoshino se negó a decir nada. No le gustaba hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas.

Incluso si ella estaba de acuerdo internamente, era verdad.

"Sí, lo hay", respondió Shido, "Yo ... um, iré a almorzar ahora".

"¡Oh! Um", Tohka dudó por un momento, luego, "¿Qué tal si te unes a nuestro juego? ¡Vamos, será divertido!"

"Wow", jadeó Yoshinon, "¿Tohka le dijo a Shido que _no_ cocinara?"

"E-Eso, bueno, Shido no ha estado en toda la mañana", Tohka hizo un puchero, "Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con él".

Yoshino abrió la boca para hablar. "II-" ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¡Sólo dilo! "Me gustaría pasar tiempo con Shido-san también", murmuró.

"Realmente debería comenzar a preparar el almuerzo", excusó. Él la estaba evitando, ¿no?

"Lo entiendo", susurró, sus ojos bajos se centraron en sus manos, que apretaban el borde de su vestido. "E-te dejaré en paz".

"Pensándolo bien, me uniré a ustedes dos para una ronda".

Y así, el poder de la ternura armada golpeó a otra pobre alma.

* * *

Fue cuando Shido estaba lavando los platos que Yoshino volvió a acercarse a él.

Shido había tratado de retratar una expresión feliz, pero se dio cuenta de que cuando él se demoraba en una tarjeta o saltaba ligeramente cuando Tohka golpeó la pila que su mente no estaba del todo allí. Y con las manchas de color negro rojizo invisibles para todos menos para ella, sospechaba que sabía por qué.

Ella y Shido eran amigos, ¿verdad? Se suponía que los amigos se ayudarían mutuamente.

"¡A por ello, Yoshino!" su mejor amiga le susurró al oído: "Reclama a Shido por-"

Ella rápidamente silenció su marioneta con su mano libre. Si bien podía admitir que se sentía segura y cómoda con Shido, apenas podía decir que le gustaba.

¿Hizo ella?

"¿Yoshino?" Parecía que Shido la había notado. Empujó sus pensamientos anteriores en un rincón de su mente e intentó contener su leve sonrojo. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Um", ya podía sentir que se congelaba.

"Vamos", susurró Yoshinon, "¡Solo pregunta si está bien!"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" Shido parecía confundido. "Lo siento, pero ¿podrías repetir eso?"

Ella tragó saliva. "¿Estás bien?" ella trató de nuevo.

"Sí", respondió, "¿Pasa algo?"

"A-Ah, bueno, pareces un poco molesto ... No estabas prestando atención antes, y-y sé que conociste un Espíritu antes, a-así que pensé que podría haber algo en tu mente ... I-lo siento si me equivoqué! " Ella inclinó la cabeza. Después de un momento, ella vacilante levantó la vista.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba la cara de Shido mientras lavaba los platos. "No, tienes razón. Tengo algunas cosas en mente".

Yoshino no necesitaba que Yoshinon le dijera lo que debía decir a continuación. "¿Podrías hablar conmigo si quisieras ...?"

Shido parecía que estaba considerando la oferta por un segundo, pero sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero es-"

"¡Yoshino es un muy buen oyente!" Yoshinon saltó para apoyarla, "Además, ¡dos cabezas siempre son mejores que una! ¿Verdad, Yoshino?"

"S-si"

Suspiró exasperado, pero parecía aliviado de tener a alguien con quien hablar. "Bueno, sabes que quiero salvar a todos los espíritus, ¿verdad?"

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza.

"El Espíritu que conocí hoy fue ..." Shido luchó por encontrar las palabras para explicar. ¿Era ella tan aterradora? "... No es una buena persona".

"¿Que hizo ella?" Yoshinon preguntó por ella.

"Ella ..." una vez más, hizo una pausa, "Ella lastimó a la gente".

"¿A-A propósito?" Yoshino jadeó.

"A propósito."

El jadeo de Yoshinon se unió al de Yoshino.

"No sé si puedo salvarla", confesó, "Ella no es ... no es el tipo de persona que quisiera ser salvada. Tiene sus propios objetivos. Iba a ki- quiero decir, también me lastimó. Sé que soy el único que puede salvarla, pero no sé si alguien puede hacerlo ". Estaba mirando fijamente el plato en sus manos.

Yoshino extendió su mano. Por las películas que había visto, el mejor lugar para poner tu mano para llamar la atención de alguien era el hombro, pero Shido era un poco demasiado alto. En cambio, ella colocó su mano sobre su brazo.

Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de ella.

"Shido-san no es el tipo de persona que renuncia a alguien", dijo.

"Yoshino ..."

"No me gusta cuando la gente se lastima", murmuró, retrayendo su mano y juntando sus dedos, "Y creo que lo que está haciendo el otro Espíritu es malo ... Pero creo que hay algo bueno dentro de ella. Nadie nace con ganas de lastimar a la gente ... eso es lo que me gustaría creer. Y estoy seguro de que hay alguien bueno dentro de ella, como yo y Tohka, solo y pidiendo que la salves ".

"..."

"Shido-san, dijiste que serías mi amigo. Pero, pero," sintió que su cara se calentaba, "T-a mí, t-tú ... ¡Eres mi héroe!"

Y con eso, salió corriendo por la puerta, ignorando las palabras de Yoshinon e incapaz de mirar a Shido a los ojos.

Aún así, se sintió un poco mejor después de confesar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Emi no sabía qué pensar cuando Yoshino salió corriendo de la cocina antes, pero si la forma en que Yoshino y Shido se miraban mutuamente era algo que tenía que ver, tenía algo que ver con el chico de cabello azul.

Afortunadamente, resolverían el problema ellos mismos, aunque ella no rechazaría a Yoshino si viniera a pedir consejo sobre relaciones. No es que tuviera algún consejo que dar, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera decir que no al pequeño rollo de canela.

Después de todo, dicho rollo de canela la estaba abrazando en este momento, y no podía obligarla a entrometerse.

"Está bien", interrumpió ella en un televisor con un grito sobrenatural, "¿Quién fue la idea de ver una película de terror?"

Tohka estaba temblando y agarrando a Shido. Shido, por otro lado, murmuraba para sí mismo ... ¿o para Fraxinus? Había conseguido un nuevo auricular después de todo. Si bien Emi también había comprado uno nuevo, no lo estaba usando. Escuchar los comandos de Kotori mientras se reproducía la película tuvo el efecto secundario de arruinar la atmósfera.

Emi suspiró y detuvo la película con el control remoto. Desafortunadamente, lo detuvo justo cuando la cámara le dio un primer vistazo al aparente asesino en serie, provocando otro grito de Yoshino mientras enterraba su rostro en la chaqueta de Emi y continuaba aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esto tuvo el efecto de atrapar el brazo derecho de Emi, por lo que extendió su brazo izquierdo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Allí, allí", susurró, "es solo una película. No hay necesidad de asustarse".

Shido tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión por completo. "Lo siento", tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, "No debería haber elegido una película de terror como la primera película".

"Kotori lo recomendó, ¿no?"

"...Sí."

"Sh-Shido", gimió Tohka, "Eso fue aterrador ..."

"No te preocupes. No veremos ninguno de esos si no quieres ... ¿hmm?" Shido inclinó la cabeza, escuchando claramente a Kotori nuevamente. Necesitaba mejores habilidades de actuación. Tal vez debería hablar con Kotori sobre continuar su entrenamiento de citas.

"Veamos 'Is this a Zombie', temporada uno", sugirió Emi, cubriendo el lapso de atención de Shido, "Es un programa de anime cómico, así que probablemente lo disfrutarás más".

"¿E-enserio?" Yoshino preguntó, con los ojos todavía llorosos, "P-Pero tiene zombie en su nombre".

"Si los zombies resultan ser aterradores, podemos parar", le aseguró Emi, "entonces puedes elegir nuestra próxima película". Al notar el puchero de Tohka, agregó: "Y luego Tohka puede elegir el espectáculo después de eso", lo que provocó que el otro Espíritu se alegrara.

Y así pasó el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche sobre la ciudad, un barco solitario permaneció en el cielo. El Fraxinus, el buque insignia de Ratatoskr, continuó su constante vigilia.

"Reine", Kotori se inclinó para ver la pantalla frente al espacio de trabajo de Reine, "¿Hay algo malo con Mana?" Porque en la pantalla se mostraba sin lugar a dudas la chica que decía ser la hermana de Shido.

Por supuesto, si Mana era la hermana de Shido o no, no importaba. Kotori era obviamente el mejor. Lazos de sangre, lazos de mierda. Obviamente, como la que había sido la hermana de Shido durante los últimos diez años, ¡ella era la verdadera hermana! Ninguno-

Ejem. Ella estaba saliendo del tema.

Reine pareció sorprendida de verla. El oficial de análisis de Kotori realmente necesitaba dormir más, considerando que Kotori ni siquiera había estado tratando de acercarse sigilosamente a ella. "Sí, hay algo. ¿Por dónde empiezo?"

"¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de la prueba de ADN?" Preguntó Kotori, incitando a Reine a agrandar una pestaña que muestra dos cadenas de letras. La mayoría de las dos líneas de letras eran idénticas y estaban resaltadas en azul.

"Mana ciertamente es la hermana relacionada con la sangre de Shido", confirmó Reine. Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro lentamente.

"...Veo." Se esperaba, pero, "Entonces, ¿por qué está ella con el AST?"

"Ella no lo esta". Reine movió las ventanas hasta que su pantalla mostró un archivo detallado sobre Mana Takamiya, etiquetado con información como altura y lealtad. "Ella está con DEM Industries".

"¿DEM ...?"

Esto estuvo mal.

DEM, conocida como Deus Ex Machina Industries, era una corporación con sede en Inglaterra y uno de los dos únicos grupos en el mundo capaz de fabricar Unidades Realizadoras. Suministraron a todas las fuerzas militares y policiales de todo el mundo. Si un grupo como el AST fuera el rival de Ratatoskr, DEM podría ser considerado el malvado cerebro del lado enemigo. Debido a la dedicación de DEM hacia la caza de espíritus, definitivamente eran enemigos. Afortunadamente, Ratatoskr fue respaldado por Asgard Electronics, el único otro grupo que fabricó Realizer Units.

Por supuesto, el DEM no trabajó solo a través de las fuerzas militares de otros países. Tenía sus propios magos, de quienes se decía que eran muy superiores a los magos estándar.

"Espera, ¿por qué es una maga de DEM?"

"No estoy muy segura tampoco", admitió Reine, su rostro transformándose en un ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes. Tal vez fue una de las pocas veces que Kotori había visto a su oficial de análisis mostrar una cantidad significativa de emoción, "Sin embargo ..."

Reine abrió otra ventana, esta vez mostrando solo Mana y valores numéricos. "Mira esto."

Kotori se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Sus signos vitales. Todo su cuerpo ha sido fuertemente modificado con magia. Este es probablemente el origen de su fuerza anormal, reflejos y capacidad para manipular la energía mágica. Sin embargo, debido a esta modificación, es poco probable que viva más de diez años". "

"Que-"

La mayoría de los magos se sometieron a algún tipo de mejora para mejorar su capacidad de manejar la energía mágica, generalmente unos pocos implantes, pero Mana estaba en otro nivel. Era como si ...

Como si su cuerpo estuviera cerca del espíritu. ¿Tenía DEM espíritus artificiales a su entera disposición?

"No estoy segura de lo que estaba pensando cuando se sometió a este tipo de procedimiento", la voz de Reine sacó a Kotori de sus pensamientos, "Pero creo que es mejor que no le digamos a Shin por ahora".

Kotori asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Él ya tiene Nightmare en su mente. Esperaremos cuando esté más tranquilo".

Se levantó bruscamente cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Dos mensajes? ¡Eh! ¿Sir Woodman nos visitará mañana? ¡Um, ah! ¡Necesitamos limpiar su oficina de inmediato! ¡Y asegurarnos de que todos sepan que tienen su actitud más profesional mañana! Y-"

"Comandante, estás exagerando", Reine intentó aplacar.

"¡¿Reaccionando de forma exagerada? Kotori gritó: "¡Es prácticamente mi jefe!"

"Está retirado".

"¡Él fue quien me trajo a Ratatoskr! ¡No puedo decepcionarlo!"

"Tendrías que estar tratando de decepcionarlo".

En medio del caos, el segundo mensaje que decía 'Civillian in the Park' no se leyó hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Eiji avanzó, ignorando la necesidad de arrastrar los pies. Mover los pies creaba ruido, y el ruido era lo último que quería cuando estaba en algún lugar donde no debería estar.

La cinta amarilla de precaución que rodeaba el parque estaba detrás de él. Había dado un paso adelante cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo estaba mirando, aunque no se sorprendería si alguien estuviera usando métodos mágicos para espiar el lugar de maneras que no podía detectar. Todo lo que pudo hacer para contrarrestar esto fue usar una sudadera con capucha y cubrirse la cara con una máscara. También había traído una bolsa grande, con una linterna, comida, agua, una pistola BB y un murciélago.

Estaba aquí por pistas. Necesitaba un lugar para comenzar su búsqueda de magia, por lo que necesitaba investigar el área antes de que las autoridades a cargo de estos problemas limpiaran el área.

Mientras se acercaba a donde sabía que la batalla había tenido lugar antes, un sentimiento de _error_ comenzó a invadirlo. Algo le decía que volviera.

Por supuesto, él no estaba tomando nada de eso.

Un paso adelante.

El sentimiento creció.

Un paso adelante.

Había una presión en su cabeza.

Un paso adelante.

Apenas podía pensar ...

Paso adelante

Y de repente, él en la luz.

No, la luz era un poco exagerada. Todavía estaba mayormente oculto por las sombras de los árboles, pero era significativamente más brillante.

Él dio un paso atrás.

Como por arte de magia, no, probablemente fue magia, todo se oscureció. La presión insoportable regresó.

Él dio un paso adelante.

Había luz de nuevo.

A través de los árboles, pudo ver a unas pocas personas caminando alrededor del claro donde había tenido lugar la batalla. Cuando Eiji se acercó para mirar, vio a una persona levantar una sección del suelo con un movimiento de muñeca para otra persona, que Luego colocó un árbol entero en el agujero formado. Estaban plantando árboles adultos para reemplazar los que habían sido derribados.

Otro mago estaba acariciando un árbol. Había recibido disparos llenos de agujeros, pero mientras Eiji observaba, los agujeros desaparecieron bajo las manos del mago.

Solo había cinco magos en total, pero tan descabellado como podía ser, Eiji sabía muy bien que no podía luchar contra ninguno de ellos. En cambio, se pegó a los árboles, se escabulló por el claro y recogió todo lo que parecía fuera de lugar y lo guardó en su bolso.

No confiaba en estos magos. Diablos, no confiaría en nadie que pudiera hacer magia. Si podían revelar la verdad para que el público nunca descubriera la magia, había muchas otras cosas que podrían modificar. ¿Quién sabe? Podrían simplemente alejarse de él en el acto. Sin testigos.

Como estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo vieran, no había forma de que pudiera estudiar cuidadosamente cualquier cosa aquí. Tenía que traer tantas cosas a casa como pudiera. Con suerte, sabría qué hacer a partir de ahí.


	10. Kurumi Knockdown 7

Desde que Emi había comenzado a entrenar a Shido por las mañanas, desayunaba con los Itsukas. Simplemente era más conveniente para ella traer una muda de ropa y ayudar a Shido a preparar el desayuno en lugar de regresar a su departamento para desayunar y cambiarse. Shido también estaba agradecido, ya que a menudo estaba dolorido y cansado después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, si Emi iba a comer en la casa de Shido, Tohka y Yoshino también vendrían. Fue Tohka quien primero se puso celosa e insistió en que ella también cenara con ellos. Y luego Yoshino, que no quería quedarse fuera, también había rogado con un puchero.

Y así, todos desayunaron en la casa de Itsuka.

"Todos", dijo Kotori de repente en el desayuno mientras clavaba un trozo de huevo revuelto en su plato con un tenedor, "Hay alguien importante en Ratatoskr que quiere vernos".

Esto fue inesperado. Emi tenía la impresión de que ya había terminado todas sus pruebas y se autorizó a permanecer entre los humanos. Sin mencionar que algo la molestaba. A no ser que...

Estudió a Kotori cuidadosamente e inmediatamente recogió algunos detalles. Por un lado, hablaba en serio, inusualmente grave por su actitud regular, por lo que Emi asumió que estaba en modo comandante, una suposición respaldada por las cintas negras en su cabello. Otra cosa era que llevaba puesto su uniforme Ratatoskr, lo cual era extraño: ¿no tenía escuela? Pero eso por sí solo no debería ser la causa de su malestar.

Y luego la golpeó. Kotori se había abrochado el abrigo. Kotori _nunca se_ abrochó el abrigo, siempre lo dejó colgado de sus hombros. Por lo tanto, era lógico pensar que la persona que quería conocerla era alguien a quien Kotori respetaba lo suficiente como para vestirse adecuadamente.

Entonces Emi puso uno y uno juntos.

"Es el Sr. Woodman, ¿no?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo…" Kotori se sonrojó cuando todos se giraron para mirarla. "Ejem. Quise decir, sí, es el Sr. Woodman".

"¿No es él tu antiguo jefe, Kotori?" Shido preguntó.

"¡Mm! ¡Ahoga gue lo reguerdo!" Tohka logró, la boca aún llena. Ella tragó su comida. "Dijiste que estaba súper enfermo. ¿Está bien ahora?" Preguntó preocupada.

Kotori suspiró. "No está enfermo. Simplemente se está haciendo viejo y, desafortunadamente, no hay cura para la edad. Pero", continuó, "sigue siendo un líder excelente, y no toleraré que nadie lo hable mal, ¿entiendes?" Sus ojos recorrieron sus rostros, como para aclarar la severidad de su declaración.

Sin embargo, aún no habían dicho nada.

"No hemos dicho nada todavía", Tohka hizo un puchero. Parecía que ella y Emi eran de la misma opinión.

"Podría decir algo", susurró Yoshinon en voz alta.

"Solo estoy estableciendo las reglas básicas", respondió Kotori, "¿Me entienden?"

"Sí, sí", suspiró Emi. No tiene sentido irritar al pequeño tsundere de doble cola con una boca ruidosa. Por experiencia, eso no solía ir bien.

... ¿Por experiencia?

Extraño. ¿Cuándo había conocido a alguien como Kotori?

* * *

"¿Estás listo?" Emi le preguntó a un inquieto Kotori.

Kotori los había llevado a todos a un gran rascacielos con las palabras "Asgard Electronics" en letras grandes en el techo. Aunque estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad de Tengu, el edificio se alzaba sobre los que lo rodeaban. A la mitad del edificio había una gran abertura, similar a un muelle o una percha.

"Estoy bien", espetó Kotori, "Vamos, nuestra cita es en cinco minutos". Ella avanzó, con el resto de ellos dejándola tomar la iniciativa. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo rodear la torre, después de todo. Aunque Emi ya estaba comprometiendo todo lo que podía con la memoria.

Siguieron a Kotori a un ascensor. Sacó una tarjeta y la agitó ante un escáner antes de que se abrieran las puertas y todos se apiñaran. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, a pesar de que no se presionaron botones.

Lujoso. Se acercó a las puertas y notó que solo había tres botones en el panel: abrir, cerrar y emergencia. También había una cámara de seguridad colocada en la esquina sobre los botones. Era como si quien lo hubiera colocado ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ocultarlo, pero, de nuevo, la gente rara vez levantaba la vista.

Una mano fría se abrió paso entre las de ella, e inmediatamente supo que era Yoshino. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el Espíritu de cabello azul estaba preocupado por la situación.

"¿Estamos en problemas?" Yoshino gimió mientras se aferraba a Emi, "No creo que haya hecho nada".

Emi se dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le ofreció la sonrisa más alentadora que pudo. "No se preocupe. El Sr. Woodman probablemente solo quiera conocernos en persona".

En el lado opuesto del ascensor, Shido también estaba consolando a un Kotori angustiado. "¿Qué pasa si lo decepcioné?" Ella murmuró para sí misma: "¿Y si ya no quiere que sea capitán? Soy realmente joven para un capitán; ¿encontró a alguien mejor para reemplazarme?"

"D-Dudo que vaya a ser algo así", trató de consolar Shido, "¿Tal vez solo quiere ponerse al día con lo que has estado haciendo?"

"No, no", continuó murmurando, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta o de que era Shido quien le estaba hablando, "el Sr. Woodman probablemente está muy ocupado. No hay forma de que organice una reunión solo para atraparlo …"

Un fuerte ruido sacó a Kotori de sus pensamientos, justo cuando Yoshino soltó un "¡sí!" Salieron del ascensor para encontrarse en un largo pasillo. Sin palabras, Kotori los condujo a una puerta al final del pasillo y llamó.

"¡Adelante!" llegó una voz familiar. Parecía que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Kotori rápidamente se alisó el abrigo y se pasó una mano por el cabello como para asegurarse de que estuviera derecho antes de abrir la puerta. Emi decidió no mencionar que todavía había un mechón de pelo que sobresalía como un ahoge.

La puerta se abría a una habitación grande con un solo escritorio y algunas sillas alrededor de la habitación. La pared detrás del escritorio era una ventana, posible ruta de escape, que daba una vista de la ciudad. Frente al escritorio había dos personas, un hombre de mediana edad en silla de ruedas y una mujer joven con cabello blanco.

"¡Hola Baldwin!" Emi gritó alegremente tan pronto como vio a la persona sentada detrás del escritorio. A su lado, Kotori hizo un sonido ahogado.

"¡Hola a ti también, Emi!" El hombre respondió con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara: "Es bueno ver que te está yendo bien".

"Lo mismo para ti, Baldwin. ¿O debería llamarte Elliot? ¿O Sr. Woodman?"

"H-Has ... Has conocido al Sr. Woodman?" Kotori chilló, un dedo tembloroso flotando entre los dos.

"De hecho", Baldwin le informó, "Justo ayer, la señorita Emi fue muy amable al darnos indicaciones a Karen y al hospital. Ah", y aquí dirigió su atención a Emi, "Puedes llamarme a cualquiera de los anteriores. Me sorprendió un poco que hayas logrado conectar los puntos. Y aquí estaba, pensando que estaba siendo muy inteligente para conocerte sin revelar que fui el fundador de Ratatoskr ".

"Tengo buena memoria y habilidad para los detalles", fue su comentario. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Pero tampoco me he olvidado de ti, comandante Kotori! ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos podido hablar así en mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes perdonar a este anciano por querer pasar un tiempo poniéndose al día con mi favorito? ¿Comandante? He oído que ha estado ocupado durante las últimas semanas ".

Shido le disparó sutilmente a Kotori y una mirada de _"Te lo dije"._

Kotori no tan sutilmente pisoteó su pie.

"C-Claro", respondió ella, "¿Pero tal vez después de esta reunión?"

"Ah, sí, por supuesto. No quisiera dejarlos a todos esperando mientras conversaba con su comandante, ¿verdad? Eso sería increíblemente grosero".

"Ejem", Karen, que había estado parada detrás de Woodman todo el tiempo, tosió en su mano. "Hablando de increíblemente grosero ..."

"¡Lo siento lo siento!" Woodman se rió entre dientes: "Debería presentarme, ¿no? Después de todo, los pobres Shido, Tohka y Yoshino no me han conocido antes. Mi nombre es Elliot Baldwin Woodman, y soy el fundador de Ratatoskr y el jefe de Asgard. Electrónica."

"Soy Karen Nora Mathers", dijo Karen tan seria como siempre, "Sirvo como asistente y secretaria de Elliot. Es un placer conocerlos a todos".

"Soy Shido Itsuka. Encantado de conocerte también".

"¡Soy Tohka!"

"... Yoshino".

"Con las presentaciones fuera del camino, ¿debo ir al grano?" Woodman hizo una pausa, sus ojos vagaron sobre todos ellos hasta que descansaron sobre Shido.

"Lo primero es lo primero. Shido Itsuka".

"¿Si?" Shido parecía preocupado por ser llamado.

"Me disculpo por-" el hombre frunció el ceño, luego se inclinó hacia adelante. "En realidad, ¿podrías acercarte un poco más al escritorio? Mi vista ya no es la que era antes".

"¿Eh? Está bien". Shido avanzó hacia Woodman, quien examinó atentamente su rostro.

"Ya veo ... pareces familiar ... casi como ..." Woodman se apagó y sus ojos adquirieron un tono distante, como si estuviera buscando entre sus recuerdos.

"¿Cómo quién?" Shido estaba comprensiblemente confundido.

"Ah, no, mi mal. Ese chico era de hace muchos años. No hay forma de que puedas ser él".

... un pariente perdido hace mucho tiempo? Si Shido fue adoptado, ¿podría este chico desconocido ser su padre?

"Disculpe", intervino Emi, "Pero ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Shinji Takamiya". Woodman seguía estudiando a Shido. "La semejanza es extraña ... pero Shinji murió hace casi treinta años. Probablemente sea una coincidencia".

Por alguna razón, a Emi no le gustaba el nombre 'Shinji'. Pero el nombre Takamiya, ese era el apellido de Mana también. ¿Un pariente? ¿O una coincidencia?

Woodman sacudió la cabeza como para desalojar sus pensamientos. "Lo siento, me desvié de allí. Te invité aquí a disculparte por la presión que Ratatoskr te ejerce". Ignorando su "¿eh?" sorprendido, Woodman continuó: "Me han dicho que te has sentido frustrado por no haber sellado Nightmare".

"Eso ... bueno, más o menos", admitió Shido, arrastrando los pies, "Es solo que cada momento que ella está afuera ...", indicó a la ventana, "Podría estar matando a alguien. Y, sin embargo, no lo hago. quieres Mana, ¿sabes acerca de Mana? "

"Hago." Por supuesto que lo hizo. Kotori probablemente le informó todo.

"No quiero que Mana la esté matando". Estaba empezando a inquietarse con las manos. "No quiero que nadie mate a Kurumi en absoluto, ni quiero que Mana mate a nadie".

"Y entonces estás en conflicto", dijo Woodman con paciencia, "Sabes que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero aún así quieres salvarla".

"Eso es ... bueno, supongo que tienes razón, en cierto modo. Pero no tienes toda la razón. Ya lo he decidido. Entiendo completamente que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero todavía quiero hacerlo. salvarla. No hay conflicto, sin duda, porque estoy seguro de que una parte de Kurumi, una buena parte de Kurumi, quiere ser salvada ".

Emi entendió el deseo de curar a alguien que estaba sufriendo. Podía entender querer salvar a todos los que conocieron. Pero finalmente, fue imposible salvar a todos. Parecía que Shido ya estaba tomando la decisión de salvar a las personas antes que él en lugar de las innumerables masas que estaban en peligro por el alboroto de Kurumi. Ciertamente no fue el camino de un héroe, alguien que salvó a tantas personas como sea posible, sino el de un humano.

Y los humanos eran criaturas egoístas que sacrificarían el mundo por una porción de felicidad para ellos y las personas que los rodeaban.

Por alguna razón, mantuvo estos pensamientos para sí misma.

Hubo una pausa, y luego, "Ya veo". Woodman continuó sonriendo. "Me había preocupado que pudieras haber estado luchando con tus sentimientos. Pero estabas más decidido de lo que pensaba. Lamento haber subestimado tu resolución".

"No, tuve ayuda", admitió Shido, con las comisuras de los labios girando hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa, "Si no hubiera sido por Kotori y Yoshino, todavía habría estado luchando para tomar una decisión".

Emi notó que las mejillas de Kotori se tiñeron de rosa, aunque de lo contrario no hubo reacción. Por otro lado, Yoshino escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello.

"Eso no devalúa tu determinación, aunque deberías agradecerles por respaldarte. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciarán".

El sonrojo de Kotori permaneció. Yoshino comenzó a abrirse camino detrás de Emi.

"En realidad, hablando de Yoshino, también quería hablar con los nuevos Espíritus". Woodman dirigió su atención a los tres espíritus.

"¿Mm?" Esta vez fue Tohka quien respondió mientras se alejaba de la ventana. ¿Por eso había estado callada hasta ahora?

"¿D-De qué quieres hablar?" Chilló Yoshinon.

"¿Cómo han sido las cosas para todos ustedes?" preguntó.

"¡Excelente!" Tohka respondió: "¡Me divierto con Shido todos los días! ¡Incluso ir a la escuela es divertido y emocionante!"

"Y-yo ... me gusta quedarme con Shido-san".

"Bueno, tengo una habitación y un pequeño discípulo para entrenar, entrenar", Emi se encogió de hombros, "no me quejo".

"Estabas a punto de decir tortura, ¿no?", Shido se puso serio.

"No sé de qué estás hablando". Emi respondió igual de rotundamente.

"Todos ustedes están muy animados. Eso es bueno", dijo Woodman, "me alegro de que estén todos contentos. Fundé Ratatoskr para salvar a los espíritus y darles una vida mejor, así que es genial ver que están todos la pasamos de maravilla. Lamento pedirles que vengan aquí en un momento tan inoportuno para una pregunta tan pequeña, pero mi agenda está bastante reservada y necesitaba saber que lo que está haciendo Ratatoskr es correcto. cualquier pregunta para- "

Karen se tocó el hombro e indicó una tarjeta que estaba al lado de su escritorio. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron, dio un breve comienzo. "Oh, casi lo olvido. Emi, esto es para ti". Emi se acercó al escritorio para recibir la tarjeta. En la parte superior estaban escritas las palabras "Acceso limitado a la investigación".

"Con eso, deberías poder acceder a la información de Ratatoskr sobre espíritus. Después de todo, me dijeron que eso fue lo que pediste cuando aceptaste ayudarnos, ¿no?"

De hecho lo fue, pero ... "¿Por qué dice 'limitado?'", Preguntó. ¿Hay algo que estés escondiendo? fue la pregunta sin responder.

"No pude conseguir un pase de investigación real, desafortunadamente", dijo Woodman con un suspiro, su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento, "cuando se trata de eso, Ratatoskr es liderado por la Mesa Redonda, y ellos son los que hacen la decisión de revelar información. Esa carta es la carta más alta que puedo regalar sin pasar por ellas ... y no quieres llamar su atención ".

"¿Son el tipo de personas que solo quieren que los Espíritus los usen como herramientas?"

Tohka jadeó. "¿Hay gente así?"

"Emi lo hizo exactamente bien. Hemos logrado mover algunos hilos, ya ves. En el papel, todos los informes dicen que has sido sellado". La sonrisa de Woodman se volvió un poco traviesa. "Sin embargo, no dicen _quién_ hizo el sellado, y eso ha sido suficiente para que te presten tanta atención como Yoshino y Tohka. Pero si quisiera conseguir un pase de acceso completo, tendría que hablar con la Mesa Redonda, y eso sin duda los haría plantear preguntas sobre _por_ qué necesita un pase. Y con eso, viene un escrutinio adicional ".

"¿Qué tengo autorización para ver con esto?" Emi preguntó, mientras estudiaba la tarjeta. Tenía una marca de agua de una ardilla abrazando una nuez, y el color de la tarjeta era rojo oxidado.

"Debería permitirle ver todo, excepto los proyectos actuales y activos", respondió Woodman, "Le da acceso a toda nuestra base de datos, pero no puede brindarle información sobre las operaciones actuales de Ratatoskr. La Mesa Redonda _tuvo_ que darme permiso para acceder y concede acceso al menos a esa cantidad, ya que gran parte de esos datos se almacenan con Asgard Electronics de todos modos ".

"Si se salieran con la suya, la Mesa Redonda mantendría al Sr. Woodman fuera de Ratatoskr por completo", explicó Karen.

"Por supuesto. Hombres de negocios corporativos codiciosos", coincidió Kotori.

"Ahora ustedes dos-"

"Advertencia." Se escuchó la fuerte voz sobre el repentino sonido de las sirenas: "Ha habido signos de un inminente terremoto espacial. Por favor, evacúen al refugio más cercano".

"Es Nightmare", dijo Karen, ahora mirando un teléfono, "Parece que quiere volar tu escuela".

* * *

Con un estallido de luz, los cinco estaban a bordo del Fraxinus nuevamente. Por costumbre, Shido se dirigió a la sala de control, pero Kotori lo detuvo.

"No hay tiempo", dijo, "Necesitamos llevarte allí lo más rápido posible. Entra en el teletransportador de nuevo".

"No", intervino Emi, "Envíame primero. Al menos puedo asegurarme de que sea seguro para Shido allí abajo".

Kotori sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no servirá. Queremos que Shido hable con Kurumi y la selle. No funcionaría si te enviamos primero".

"Entonces iré con él", respondió ella, "Iremos al mismo tiempo. Vamos, Shido. Estarás bien. Todavía puedes convocar a Ascalon, ¿no?"

Shido levantó una mano. Unos mechones de luz dorada flotaban en su palma antes de que lo descartara. "Sí", dijo, "Sí, vámonos".

"¡Espere!" Fue Tohka. "¡Déjame ir también!" protestó, "¡Yo también quiero ayudar a Shido!"

"Y-Yo también ..."

"¡Todos a bordo!" Yoshinon estuvo de acuerdo.

Kotori los derribó. "No."

"Pero Emi-"

"Emi todavía tiene acceso completo a sus poderes espirituales. Por otro lado, los espíritus que han sido sellados por Shido solo pueden acceder a sus poderes espirituales cuando están estresados, y solo una parte de ellos. Desafortunadamente, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes dos".

"Eso..."

"Ustedes dos", Kotori volvió su atención a Shido y Emi. "Entra. Te enviaré en un momento".

Los dos entraron en el teletransportador.

"Volveremos", dijo Shido.

"No te preocupes", les dijo Emi.

Ignoraron cómo Yoshino se mordió el labio con preocupación y Tohka apretó el puño con frustración.

* * *

Una hoja brilló hacia adelante, ansiosa por el cuello que había mordido muchas veces antes.

Kurumi dio un paso atrás.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" Mana gruñó cuando se ajustó de inmediato y volvió a balancearse, "¡Te mataré, como lo he hecho todas las veces anteriores!"

Kurumi recordó esas muertes. Cómo Mana la había atravesado previamente con tal golpe.

Kurumi derribó fácilmente la espada de energía con un vago movimiento de su mosquete. Era muy divertido meterse con Mana cada vez que peleaban, aunque esta vez Kurumi tendría que jugar un poco más en serio. Mientras usaba su mosquete para parar, levantó su pistola de chispa y disparó un tiro que Mana desvió con su Territorio. "Oh, cariño. Parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta". Ella continuó retrocediendo, evitando y deteniendo los columpios de Mana. "Lo siento, pero esta vez, no planeo morir en absoluto".

De repente arremetió, el extremo del mosquete golpeó a Mana en el estómago y la envió volando de regreso a través del techo.

"Es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Zaphkiel! ¡Aleph!"

Un reloj dorado se materializó detrás de ella, y el humo negro comenzó a derivarse del número romano "I" hacia su chispa. Con su Ángel activo, apuntó su pistola hacia arriba por la barbilla y disparó.

Inmediatamente, el tiempo se ralentizó. Mana comenzó a levantarse, pero era como si se estuviera moviendo a través de la miel. Con calma, Kurumi se acercó a ella y apuntó con sus armas a sus muslos expuestos.

"Jaque mate, pequeño mago".

¡Explosión!

Tres sonidos Dos de ellos fueron su mosquete y su pistola, ya que cada uno de ellos disparó una bala a las piernas de Mana, asegurándose de que ella no estuviera de pie. El Territorio del mago apareció, tratando de defenderse del ataque, pero Kurumi había alimentado a sus balas con suficiente energía espiritual para atravesarlo. Así las cosas, fue solo gracias al Territorio que Mana no perdió por completo las dos piernas.

La tercera explosión, sin embargo, fue inesperada.

"¡Ah, Origami-san! ¿Qué amable de tu parte venir aquí?" Kurumi le dio a la chica de cabello blanco la sonrisa más grande que tenía cuando los efectos de Aleph desaparecieron. El miembro de AST había abierto de golpe la puerta del techo. Aparte de darle una mirada a su compañero caído, mantuvo un ojo en Kurumi.

"Nightmare." Los ojos de Origami se entrecerraron. "No te dejaré escapar".

"¡Ara!" Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera realmente preocupada. No podía jugar con Mana, por lo que supuso que Origami lo haría bastante bien. "Bueno, eso es muy malo. Te iba a decir lo mismo. ¡Zaphkiel! ¡Het!" Con otro golpe, otra bala se depositó en su cabeza. Entonces, desde el suelo, las manos comenzaron a emerger. En un instante, surgió un pequeño ejército de clones Kurumi.

"Después de todo, eres una delicia tan deliciosa". Kurumi se lamió los labios. "No puedo esperar para comerte".


End file.
